Kouga's Three Wishes
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: Six months after Naraku kills Kouga's comrades the wolf prince finds a genie. She will only grant his hearts deepest wish. What will he ask for? Well I'll give you a hint. It involves a certain spider. Mpreg, RAPE, later love triangle I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

The young wolf prince stood on a lush green hill that shadowed a breezy field. The field was decorated in large rocks, each one had a name carved into it.

Kouga squeezed his hands into a fist. His body was shaking with anger. They had been his comrades, his pack, his family. Now they were dead and buried. Gone for ever, leaving their love ones to grieve. Other wolf demons were there as well. Some leaving flower and others crying over graves.

It had been six months since Naraku slayed more than half of Kouga's wolf pack. He tricked Kouga into thinking it was Inuyasha and the two demons nearly killed each other. Since than he has been on a non stop mission to find the spider and kill him. He had even teamed up with the hanyou and his pack to try and find the red eye demon. Kouga would travel non stop for weeks tracking Naraku. He chase him all over Japan but every time he get close the spider would slip from his grasp laughing at how weak he was. It made the wolfs blood boil.

Winter would be coming soon. With a large portion of his pack missing it was proving difficult to collect food. It was already hard protecting their territory from the bird demons and other clans that wanted their hunting areas. It was no doubt going to be a hard frost. They might lose even more wolfs from the cold.

Kouga wanted nothing more than to beat the dark hanyou to death. To see him scream in pain and beg for mercy. To make him suffer and show him the same fear he showed his clan before ruthlessly slaughtering them. The worst part was that he than defiled his wolf brothers corpses by making them come to life and do his bidding. His pack was disgraced because of Naraku and as a leader Kouga himself was disgrace for letting it happen.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ginta and Hakkaku who came running towards him. Panic showed on their faces.

"Kouga, Kouga, Kouga" They said frantically.

"Calm down you two."

"There's a demon." Hakkaku said.

"He's attacking the caves." Ginta said.

Growling Kouga took off running back towards his home, leaving the two other wolfs in the dust. When he reached the caves he found a large lion demon attacking his wolfs.

"Pathetic dogs" It growled. The forced of its roar knocked down some trees.

"We're not dogs, we're wolfs" Kouga jumped into the air and brought his foot down on the best head. A loud crack was heard and the animal toppled over

"Hey Kouga killed it." Gina yelled. He and Hakkaku had just arrived. They were both gasping from breath.

Kouga looked at the dead demon. "That was to easy."

His fellow wolfs howled in cheer. Humanoid and animal form alike.

"How many casualties?" The young leader asked.

"Three dead and five wounded." Ginta told him.

"Are you serious? This demon was so weak."

"We're not all as powerful as you Kouga."

...

After adding three more graves to the fields the prince retired to his den. He sighed and lied down on his pile of pelts. Today he buried someone he had known since he was five years old. They were in the same hunting class when they were kids.

Morning came to quickly. Kouga opened his red eyes. The first thing he did was sniff the air. He smelled his wolfs, the stream, a mile away, and something good up he stretched his hands above his head.

He made his way out his cave and was greeted by his second in command.

"Morning Kouga." Ginta held out a plate of meat.

"Whats for breakfast?" He yawned.

"Roasted lion demon."

Kouga raised an eye brow.

"We have been running low on food. This lion will keep the pack fed for a couple of days."

Kouga too the plate. "But..." He took a bit. "Not bad" the prince shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"I'll leave the bag in your room." Ginta yelled.

Kouga did what he did almost every day. He started to hunt for Naraku. He sometimes he spend days searching. He might do that this time since he didn't have to worry about feeding his clan for awhile. But than again he might not, there have been lots of demons crossing their borders. Revenge was great, but his first duty was as a leader. He had to protect his pack, even if that mean putting his feelings aside.

He came back at dusk. So far nothing bad had happen while he was away. Returning to his den he found the bag Ginta had on his bed. He decided to look over it before bed. Kouga emptied the contents of the bag on the floor. There was some herbs, a wooden flute, two weird sea shells, a bronze coin, and a boo-do doll.

"Just some junk, the coin might be worth something and maybe the boo-do doll is real. That could come in handy. I'v never seen these herbs before, maybe I could sell them to a witch. If that lions went to the trouble of saving these things they must have some value."

Kouga picked up the flute. He played a note, it had a nice sound to it. He attached it to his waist. He could play it for the pups later. He examined the coin next. It looked old and had a cat like symbol on it. Maybe the lion demons tribe stamp. His own clan had five claw marks as our symbol. The dogs had a sun and moon.

Suddenly the coin in his hand started to glow. It burned his skin forcing him to let go. The wolf prince backed away from the glowing light.

A golden figure merged from the coin, its body engulfed in light. Kouga had to close his eyes from the intensity, when he opened them he saw a women standing before him. She was some a feline demon, the cat ears were proof of that. If Kouga had to guess, he say she was a cheetah or leopard demons from the yellow, spotted tail she had. The demoness had a brown cloth wrapped around her upper chest covering just her boobs. It had a slight rip in the middle showing her cleavage. She had on tan tights that reached her ankles. Her hair was red and tied in two ponytails.

"Hi there. You must be my new master." she said friendly.

"What?"

"My name is Name. I'm a genie." She was jumped in the air and landed on a cloud that appeared from no where. She floated around the room looking at all his stuff.

"Your not very tidy, are you Master?"

"What are you?" Kouga said surprised.

She signed. "Not too smart either huh? I am Name, a genie. Your genie."

"Your name, is Name?"

"Yes, my name is Name." She snapped her fingers and from nothing she formed a cup of tea. "Want a cup?"

Kouga shook his head. "So I get wishes?"

"Yes, you get three wishes."

"I wish for enough food to feed my pack forever." he said quickly and excitingly.

"Wow there, slow down. I haven't explained the rules yet." She sat crossed legs.

Kouga was surprised when she started floating upside down.

"First rule, you just cant just say your wish. I can only grant your hearts deepest wish."

"Wanting to take care of my pack is my deepest wish." Kouga said.

"Kouga" Ginta and Hakkaku came running in. Name quickly returned to her coin.

"What?"

"Its Naraku, he has been spotted two mile past the east river."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the reviews, there my reason for writing. keep it up.

"Its Naraku, he has been spotted two mile past the east river."

The wolf leader stiffened. His tail puffed up in anger. "Quickly, form a group of twenty. We are leave now."

"Yes sir." Ginta ran back out.

Grabbing the coin he squeezed it hard in his hand.

"I wish I was stronger." He whispered into it.

"Still not your hearts truest wish." the genie's voice came out from the coin.

Cursing Kouga put the coin in his pocket for safe keeping. _What could I want more than power, or protecting my pack._

With his team gathered they took off like lighting, with Kouga at the front. It was easy to track Naraku since his poison miasma left a strong and long lasting smell where ever it went.

He found the spider heading west. It was impossible to get close due to the dozens of demons he had surrounding him.

The wolf prince smirked. "I'll just have to fight my way through."

Wolfs circled around the group of demons, forcing the herd to stop. "Naraku" He yelled into the cloud of demons and purple miasma. "I'v come to kill you."

A loud crackling laugh emerged from the fumes. "Kill me? Now there's a thought. You're welcome to try."

The battle was epic. Kouga and his clan were going full force. Wolfs tore into the the snake like demons, ripping out flesh and spilling blood. It seemed like they were winning.

"Enough of this. I have things to do" the fog cleared revealing the spider demon. Naraku shot forth his tentacles. Two tore into a wolf than ripped the poor thing in half. Its dying howl echoed over the battle field.

"You Bastard"

Kouga charged straight into the now smaller herd of demons. He jumped from head to head avoiding claws and fangs. Getting to Naraku was his only objective.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" A giant demons bit onto Ginta's shoulder.

"No" Seeing his friend in danger Kouga made a u turn.

The demons almost tore off Ginta's shoulder before he cut its head off with his claws.

"Thanks Kouga" Ginta held his injured arm. "Watch out."

Tentacles wrapped around his wrist and ankles and lifted him up. More wrapped around his waist and one tighten around his neck. Immobile Kouga was dragged through the demons till he was face to face with Naraku. The spider gabbed his pony tail and pulled hard, laughing at the pain expression on the wolfs face.

"What a shame. You almost made it, but than you got distracted by your weak friend. I don't know why you brought those pathetic beast with you. You would have had a better chance on your own."

He turned Kouga around so he was looking at the battle field.

He saw that his wolfs were loosing now. Naraku's tentacles were ripping them apart.

"Look how weak they are." the spider pointed at a random wolf making his tentacles capture it in a similar way they had trapped Kouga.

The young prince widen his eyes when he saw the poor wolf was Hakkaku.

"No, leave him alone." he thrash against his bounds.

Right before his eyes Naraku pulled his appendages apart, tearing Hakkaku's arms, legs and head apart from the rest of his body. The wolf didn't even have time to scream.

"NO!" Kouga felt tears poor down his cheeks. All he herd was the manic laughter of the evil spider demon next to him.

"They die just as easily as bugs. So weak and worthless. I'm doing them a favor by killing them. Honestly Kouga what were you thinking bring them to fight me. Did you want them to die. Some leader you are."

"Shut up you monster." He screamed.

"Don't worry I'll send you all to the grave together. This is the fate of weaklings like you." Naraku made the tentcale around the wolf prince's neck tighten.

"I wish I could have gotten my revenge. I wish I could have shown you how it feels to be weak." He said as his eyes slowly closed.

"That's the wish I been waiting for." Name appeared in front of them. "Your wish is my command Master."

She made a gun sign with her thumb and pointer finger and aimed it at Naraku. "Bing, Bing, Digaling"

Naraku didn't have time to dodge the blast of energy that shot out of her hand. He was engulfed by the painful magic. The last thing he saw was the smiling face of that girl before the world went black.

Kouga blinked. He was on the ground now. The tentacles had dissolved into nothing. The demons that were acting had fled, since they were no longer under the influence of Naraku's power. Name was happily floating around without a care in the word.

Naraku was laying on the ground motionless.

"Is he dead?" Kouga asked.

"No he's just unconscious. He will wake soon."

"What did you do?"

"I granted your wish and I must say Master, your truest wish was darker than I though it be. Bad show for a leader to put revenge in front of caring for their family but I guess the heart wants what the heart wants." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to float around him.

Kouga stepped closer to the spider. He looked the same and smelled the same.

"I locked away his youkai. He's just a normal spider demon now."

"How is that possible?"

"Helloo, all powerful genie over here." She pointed to herself.

"So he's weak now?"

"As weak as a normal demon. Now you can have your revenge but you better do it fast, those demons are coming back."

Kouga looked up to see the herd of demons returning.

"Alright, lets head back. Carry the dead and wounded home."

Kouga picked up the knocked out spider. He wanted his revenge to last. There would be plenty of time to deal with Naraku after they returned home.


	3. Chapter 3

When they returned to their caves the wolfs went running. They howled and shouted in joy.

"We did it. Kouga defeated Naraku." They sang. Every one had come out to see them. Many eyes were on their prince as he carried in the body of the spider.

Kouga was caring Naraku like he was a hunted deer. A crowed was forming around him. Smiling victoriously he dumped Naraku in the middle of the crowed.

"Look, I have defeated the monster that killed our brother. He will no longer torment our hearts and minds. Never again shall a wolf, fall to a _bug_."

His pack roared in pride and happiness.

"Take him to the south caves."

Two wolf's grabbed Naraku by the arms and dragged him away.

"Tonight we celebrate. Lion meat for everyone and open the barrels of wine. Tonight is a special occasion."

The pack cheered again.

...

Howls were herd the whole night. A large fire was made and wolfs were jumping and dancing around it. There wasn't a sober wolf in the whole pack.

Kouga and Ginta were both sitting down leaning against some log. People were surrounding them, listening excitingly as Ginta told the story of how they defeated Naraku. Kouga had a cup of wine in one had and two female wolfs on the other.

"This one is for all the wolfs that died today." Kouga pored out a whole jug of alcohol on the floor.

"This is for you Hakkaku" Ginta pored out his cup too.

All the wolfs sang to honor their fallen friends.

...

Kouga groaned as he woke up. He had a mayor head ach.

Standing up he covered his mouth. Quickly walking over to a bush he emptied his stomach of lion and wine.

"Lion meat doesn't taste so good the second time" He wiped his mouth.

"Ginta" He called.

"Agggg what" His friend emerged from a pile of passed out wolfs.

"I'm going to take a bath, check on the prisoner."

"Why me?" He wined

"Cause your second in command."

"Oh right."

Kouga welcomed the cold water. He let the current of the river take him down hill. Above him he saw a blue sky decorated with white soft clouds. The current took him passed two dear drinking water. He made a mental note to come back for them.

"How am I going to kill Naraku?"

He thought about strangling him, tieing him upside down and bleeding him out, beating him to death, or starving him. There were just too many ways to die.

"I'll just do what feels right." Kouga got out of the water. He made sure to slay the two dear. They make a good breakfast for his pack. A light breakfast but he go hunting again later.

...

When Naraku woke he found himself laying on a hard stone surface. The last thing he could recall was being hit by something. Groaning he sat up, the pain in his back was weird. He should have heal from all injury's by now.

Getting up Naraku looked around. Aside from the torch on the wall he was incomplete darkness. What made him nervous was that he couldn't see into the darkness. he should have prefect vision at night.

"How do I get out of here? It's huge."

"You could spend days walking but you would never find your way out."

Naraku jumped from the sudden voice.

"Kouga, is that you? You rotten dog, show your self."

The voice chuckled.

"I'm right here." He whispered into the spider ear.

Naraku swiped at him but he easily dodge him. The spider was much slower now. Name must have really sealed his power.

"These caves are like a maze, miles long and filled with hundred of tunnels and rooms. Your trapped here." Kouga mocked.

"I'll just kill you and wait till your wolfs coming looking for you. Then I will fallow them out." Naraku raised his hand to bring out his tentacles. It was shocking when nothing happen. He than tried to make an energy blast but again nothing happen.

Kouga just looked at him amused, trying not to laugh again.

"What did you do to me?"

"I haven't done anything yet, you should be worrying about what I'm going to do to you."

Naraku never saw it but he felt the punch that connected with his stomach. Than he felt the kick that cracked his ribs. Toppling over Naraku curled into a ball. He was weasing and shaking from the pain. Kouga pulled his to his feet by his hair.

With his fist entangled in black hair Kouga repeatedly hit Naraku in the gut.

With the wolf holding him up he couldn't even curl over.

"So tell me _bug_, how's it feel to be apart of the other half? You know, the weaklings of the world." Kouga through him to the floor.

The spider coughed out blood.

"Bastard. I'll kill you and your pack."

"YOU ALREADY KILL MOST OF US!" He brought his foot down over the hanyous back.

...

Kouga sat down panting. He had spent a hour just beating the spider. He had let out a lot of pent up rage he had been holding in for months. The feeling he felt now was similar to drifting down the river. He stopped when Naraku blacked out again.

Naraku was laying next to him, covered in blood and bruises. He had a few broken ribs and a fractured hand. Some injuries were more seriouse than others but he would live. Kouga didn't know why he stopped. He could have kept going but something stopped him.

Looking down at the spider with sleep eyes he notice Naraku's lips were covered in blood. They almost looked like little plums. Not really thinking he bent over and licked them. A sweet metallic taste filled his mouth. He licked them again retrieving more blood. In a dream like state he push the other lips open with his tongue trying to get more of the sweet substance.

Kouga's eyes widen when he realized what he was doing. The wolf pulled away quickly.

"What the hell. I just kissed him." He frantically whipped his mouth.

Kouga stood up, brushing himself off he left the spider in the darkness. He would return later, but what he would do was unknown, even to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kouga was in his room resting. He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. He was just glade that Naraku wasn't awake when it happen.

"Why do you look so blue Master?" Name appeared before him. "I though you be happy since you got your revenge... and a kiss."

Kouga sat up blushing. "You saw that, how?"

She giggled playfully. "You had the coin with you so I saw your surroundings. It's not very gentlemanly to kiss someone when they are asleep."  
She waved her finger back and forth.

"I didn't kiss him. I..." he stuttered.

"So what do you call it when someone pushes their lips to someone else? Master are you not happy with your wish?"

"I'm very happy with my wish." he reassured her.

She seem to brighten up. "Great you have two more wishes left and by the looks of it you'll be using another wish very soon." She disappeared back into the coin.

Kouga scratched his head. "I wounder what she meant by that?"

Walking out side he herd a large commotion. Fearing the genies words he ran to the sound. But when he arrived he wasn't greeted by cries of fears but shouts of excitement.

"Bala the sky witch it here." Two pups cheered as they ran by him.

"Bala's here? Woooo!"

Kouga joyfully ran back to his room. He picked up all the stuff he had collect over the last few weeks.

Bala was a witch that traveled over the land trading things. She buy, sell, and trade anything she considered valuable.

A line had already formed near her flying wagon. All tails were wagging excitingly. One of the perks of being leader was that Kouga didn't have to wait in line. He walked right to the front.

"Its always good to visit the Yoro clan and it's always a pleasure to see you again young prince Kouga." She winked at him.

Bala was a young beautiful women with long black hair and shiny brown eyes. She always flirt with him when she came here.

"And the day it always brighter when you come around Bala" Kouga liked to flirt back and the sometimes it get him a better deal.

"So what do you have for me today?"

Kouga often found himself wondering how old she really is. You could never really tell with witches. She could be a eighty year old hag, but use a spell to make her look young and beautiful. She could even be a he. The most impressive thing was how they changed there scent to match the appearance. Bala smelled just like a young girl.

"Just some stuff I got off a demon trying to steal our land." He poured the contents of the bag on her counter.

"Again? Wow, I don't know how you take care of your pack and hunt for Naraku."

"We don't have to worry about Naraku anymore. Kouga defeated him yesterday." one of his brothers said.

"REALLY!"

"Yes it's true. I whipped his ass. I would have killed him but than he started crying and I felt bad. He's my prisoner, I'm thinking of turning him into a slave. How much do you think people would pay to have the feared Naraku as a slave?"

"He would be worth a small fortunes, he has crossed a lot of powerful and wealthy people."

"Maybe I'll turn him into a pet. You know a symbol of power. After all we need someone to clean up around here."

"Wow Kouga your amazing"

Her gaze settled on the herbs.

"I want these" she snapped them from the table.

"Sure what are they?"

"Some rare ingredients for spells. I'll give you three gold coins for them."

Kouga widen his eyes. Three gold coins were a lot of money. Enough to buy half his pack new armor.

Bala looked over the rest of the things. "These shells are from a mermaid. They might be worth something to a water witch. I could sell them at the coast and this boo-do doll is real but pretty low class. Over all I can offer you twenty copper for everything, not counting the herbs or you can pick from my second class shelf."

Kouga examined the items. She had strange and shiny object that came from all over the world. Lots had magic and others were quiet useful. His eye caught a bird statue.

"Whats this?" he asked. Bala would never have just a normal statue in her possession.

"Watch this." she tapped it's head three times. The statue crumbled to the ground reveling a beautiful red and green parrot.

Since you been having so many problems with trespasser this little guy will help you a lot. Basically he will fly around looking intruders. If he finds one he will come back and warn you. He's also a very good tracker."

The bird squawked.

"This looks cool. Sure I'll take it."

She was about to give him the money but Name popped up between them.

"Stop Master, she's ripping you off."

"A genie" Bala was shocked.

"Those herbs are worth at least eight gold coins. I hate people who take advantage of the ignorance of others."

"A genie" Bala was shocked. "Wow Kouga, first you defeating Naraku and now you have a genie. Your on fire."

"I'll give you forty for the genie."

"There you go again. I'm worth a thousand gold coins." The hairs on her tail were sticking out.

"Fine, four coins."

"Six and I don't tell him your real age." she smirked.

Bala narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." She tossed the coins at him. "Come see me again when you loose the brat."

Name stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you Bala."

He left with the bird on his shoulder, and Name floating on her cloud behind him.

"So you can tell how old she is?"

"Yes, genies can see past any spell."

"So how old is she really?"

"Lets just say she's been selling her goods for awhile."

Kouga luaghed. "Was that a dirty joke?"

"Maybe" She said innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku woke up feeling horrible. His whole body was in pain. It hurt to breath. Getting up he groaned. He knew he had to get out of those caves before Kouga came back. Using the cave walls to support himself he slowly made his way through the dark maze.

...

Kouga decided to return to the caves again. He used his scenes of smell to track the spider. Naraku wasnt where he had left him, it seems he had decided to try to find a way out of the caves despite his warnings.

Kouga found him half a mile deeper into the cave. He was on the floor dragging his body through the rocky floor. His wounds had still not healed and he must have gotten too weak to walk.

Smirking Kouga walked up to him. It was clear the hanyou still had not notice him.

"You dont look so good Naraku." He bent down to get a closer look.

Naraku froze. His body shaking in fear.

"I told you to stay put. These caves belong to us but sometimes other demons sneak in. It be easy for them to kill you." He grabbed Naraku's hair and pulled his head up.

"What dose it matter to you if I get killed?" Naraku hissed.

"It matters because I am the only one allowed to kill you."

Letting him go Kouga picked up the weak spider. He carried him over his shoulder. The spiky armor scratched his skin but the wolf ignored it.

"Put me down you jack ass and take your hand off my butt." Naraku punched him in the back repeatedly.

"Shut up." Kouga had to admit the spider had a firm ass. Even though Naraku's baggy pants he could feel the curves. Unable to resist he gave it a quick squeeze.

"Pervert, let me go."

Kouga took him to a different section of the cave. It was still pitch black. Naraku had no way of knowing way of tracking where they went.

He was dropped on a hard stone floor. Pain spread though his body from the impact.

"Now stay here." Kouga lite another torch so Naraku could see.

With light the spider saw he was in a square room. There were pictures on the wall and large rocks everywhere. The entrance was narrow and low, Kouga had to bend down to bring them both in.

"Here I brought you some water." He pulled out a canteen from his bag.

"About time." He reached for it but Kouga swiped it away.

"But first you need to answer me a few questions. Why did you kill my wolfs?"

Naraku moved back. He didn't like where this was going. "Forget it I don't want the water."

Suddenly he was pushed against the wall and a clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

"Answer me." The wolf roared. His eyes starting to turn red.

"I...I wanted you to think Inuyasha killed them so you two would fight. Than Kagura was suppose to take out which every one of you survived and take your jewel shards."

"So many of my comrades died because of you. You killed Hakkaku, one of my best friends. You bastard, my pack is barely surviving because of you." His hand squeezed harder. Naraku was turning blue.

"I'll make you suffer for everything you'v done." He let go of Naraku's neck in favor of grabbing his hair.

The spider took a deep breath of air. All the blood had rush to his head. With glowing crisome red eyes Kouga bit into his throat drawing blood.

Catching both of Naraku's wrist in one hand he held them above the spiders head against the rocky wall. The blood filling his mouth was delicious. He kept swallowing mouth fulls, it was bitter, but addictive. Naraku's struggles slowly became weaker. He was loosing too much blood.

Kouga pulled away licking his lips.

"You caused so much pain. It's only fair you feel pain now." He whispered into the hanyous ear.

Still holding his wrist Kouga licked the blood around his neck till the wound closed.

Getting up he left the water on the group. Naraku didn't move from his spot. Either he was to scare or he had pasted out from blood lost. Either way Kouga didn't care.

He walked out as fast as possible. It was shameful to say but there was a large lump making his pant painfully tighter. He couldn't believe he had gotten hard while biting Naraku. Thank god the spider had not notice.

Taking a back exit out of the cave he quickly made his way to the river without running into a member of his pact. The wolf cannoned balled into the cold waters. It helped to cool him off.

Drifting down the rivers back he looked up at the slowly moving clouds. His thoughts completely engulfed by confusion and frustration. This was the second incident he had with Naraku that he ended up feeling something other than hate for the spider.

"Kouga" The wolf leader stood up to see Ginta at the side of the river waving his hands back and forth. It didn't feel right with out Hakkaku being right next to him.

"Princes Ayame is coming with her elder."

...

Ayame was waiting for him in the meeting hall, which was just a large room with a fire in the middle and pillows surrounding it.

Kouga took a seat across from her. There elder sat next to the she wolf. He was an old wolf with white bushy eyebrows.

"Hello Ayame, how nice it is to have you as a guess in our home."

"Oh Kouga huh, don't be so formal."

"So what can I help you with?"

"No my dear boy, we are here to help you and your pack. You see we know your pack has greatly been diminished over the last year. Because of this you have had trouble gathering food and protecting your tribe from invading demons. The tribe of the wolf tribe of the south had come to you with an offer." The elder spoke while stroking his beard.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "And what offer is that?"

Ayame spoke next. "That we merge our packs together. We be stronger and safer."

"But the only way to do that is through..."

"Through marriage" Ayame finished.

"But Ayame, we've been though this before. I don't want to get married yet."

"Wolf Prince Kouga" The elder said sternly. "Your wants do not matter when it comes to your pack. As the leader you must put the needs of your brothers and sisters before yourself."

Kouga stayed silent. He did not want to marry Ayame but the elder was right. His pack was in trouble and it seemed the only way to protect his family was to join their packs. His family was just to small to survive on there own.

Seeing the distress on the princes face, the elder decided to speak up. "We will give you till the lunar eclipse to decided."

The lunar eclipse was a sacred night for all wolfs. They would spend the night in celebration, howling to the moon, till sun rise. It was months away.

"By than, if you think your clan can survive on it own your free to object our offer."

"Thank you elder. I am full of joy knowing that out southern brothers care so much about us. Now if you excuse me I will retire to my courters. You have given me much to think about. I am also sure you two are quiet tired from your long journey. Please take rest in one of our rooms and join us for a meal before you go."

"We appreciated it Kouga, thank you."

...

Firerat570 :"Kouga and Ayame sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G

Kouga: "Shut up"

Naraku laughs :"Better her than me."

Firerat 570 snickers

Naraku shows panic expression :" Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fireat570: "No reason, just thinking about the next chapter."

Naraku yells. "What are you going to do to me?"

Kouga: "Hey, I don't want my dick anywhere near that bitch."

Naraku: "Oh please, like you even have a chance with me. I'll probably escape in the next chapter anyway you stupid dog"

Kouga : "Bastard, I'm a wolf"

Naraku and Kouga start fighting while Firerat570 was in the corner writing the next chapter giggling as the pair wrestle on the ground.

"Let them keep rolling around on the floor. They're giving me great material."


	6. Chapter 6

Please no one report me for this I just need another vote. Should I give Naraku a vigina with his cock or just leave him the way he is and let him get pregnant from the back door. Please no one report me, I just want to know what my fans prefer in a mpreg fic


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so when I last checked last it was a tie so i flipped a coin to decided.

Kouga slammed his fist into the nearest tree he could find. Like a caged bird he was trapped with no way out. For the good of his pack he needed to marry Ayame. Their numbers were small, they needed more food, they couldn't protect there home and winter was coming soon. It was almost impossible to prepare for the harsh storms with so few wolfs. They might freeze before the lunar eclipse ever came.

What he hated most was that she came here knowing he would have to except their offer. They even guilted him into it.

Kouga cursed out loud. He could fine no way out. His only hope was if miracle happen in the next few months.

"Wait I know." Quickly he pulled the coin out from his pocket. "I wish for a miracle that would fix everything."

Name popped out.

She stretched her arms behind her head and wagged her tail. Yawning she looked at the wolf. "About time, I was about to come out and slap you over the head."

"So you can do it?" He asked anxiously.

"Yep, just watch." A ball of energy formed from her pointer finger. It shot forth and into the air.

"Hurry fallow it." She yelled.

"What will it do?" Kouga asked chasing the light. It seemed to have its own destination, as it took him pass other caves and wolfs.

"Not sure, your wish wasn't very clear. It will fix your problems but I have no idea how." Name was running right next to him.

"How can you not be sure. You cast the magic."

"Magic is a very unpredictable things. It needs to be constantly controlled and guided for the users desired results. And since your wish had no pacific details it was left to find its on form of granting your desires." They dodged all objects in their path. The ball of light was going crazy, spinning threw the air.

"So anything could happen?" Kouga was starting to pant.

"Just about."

The magic went thought the caves till it reachted the area where Naraku was kept.

The spider woke to the bright light blasting into him. "No not again." he screamed as his body was engulfed by the magic.

The burning pain in his stomach and chest was unimaginable. He felt something swell in his abdomen. It was like a giant balloon filling with water. The hanyou's screams echoed through the cave. His insides moved and twisted to make room for the new edition.

When it was over he collapsed to the floor.

"What did it do to him?"

Name walked around Naraku and looked at him closely. After sniffing the air she bursted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Whipping her eyes she smiled at Kouga.

"He has a womb now." She said.

When the wold stared at her with a blank face she decided to further explain.

"The magic gave him a womb and all the necessary parts to give birth. Not sure how this fixes your problems but I'm positive in the end you will get what you want." She rubbed her chin thinking.

Kouga looked over the hanyou. He was spread out on the floor panting. Sweat covered his body and his long hair fell over the ground showing off his pale complexion. Slowly Naraku sat up. His saphine eyes shined through the darkness, with a defiant glare that Kouga longed to whip off he cursed at them.

"Maybe this is what I want."

Walking towards the spider he removed his shirt. The wolf showed off his well tones and hard muscled flesh. He sported a six pack and his golden skin almost illuminated.

"What are you doing." Naraku was backing away.

Kouga had removed his arm and his fur leggings. He was only wearing his lion cloth as we approached him.

"But your clothes back on and get away from me." Naraku was backed up against the wall.

Kneeling down in front of Naraku he lifted his shirt and placed his hand on the others stomach and gently pushed down.

"Stop." Naraku hissed.

Grabbing Naraku's shoulder armor he ripped that off taking some of the fabric from his shirt with it.

The spider tried to push him away but he hardly had any energy left.

"The ball of light gave you a womb. Just like a women you can now give birth." he tore off more armor, leaving him in rags.

"That cant be."

Kouga pressed his stomach again. He was careful not to damage the newly formed organ. "Feel that, that's a womb."

Naraku couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it was true. Something new was inside him now.

"Why?"

"I found a better way of punishing you and it will help redeem some of you past sins." He pulled off what was left of Naraku's pants.

Naraku pulled down his ripped shirt but it barley hide him.

"Your going to give birth to the next generation of wolf pups. You will sire my sons and daughters till you replenish my pack. For every wolf you killed you will bring two more into this world. Or at last till I'm forced to marry Ayame."

Narakus eyes widen, he wasn't serious was he? But when he felt Kouga's hard member press against him he knew it was real.

"No, you cant do this to me." Naraku struggled harder.

"Of course I can. Your weak, like a _bug_ and I am strong. I can do whatever I want to you." Kouga pinned him to the cold wall.

Slowly he let his clawed hand drag down the spiders back thighs. His nails dragged down the skin threatening to spill blood if Naraku suddenly moved.

"Your a mean, evil bastard Naraku but you're sure are pretty. Even from the first moment I saw you. You hid your body away from me but your pretty face showed. I wanted to screw you into the ground even than. I liked you even more when you made Inuyasha's life more difficult. But than any good feelings I had of you turned to hate when you killed my comrades."

He pawed down the spider side enjoying the soft skin. "I wounder: will your nipples give milk once your stomach is fat with my child?"

He squeeze and rubbed one of the pink nubs. Enjoying the face Naraku made he pulled on the skin. His other hand traveled down the other belly and went further till his fingers wrapped around a semi hard cock.

"I guess you like how I'm touching you." Kouga took the other nipple and placed it in his mouth while rolling the other between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Stop." Naraku grabbed his hair and tried to push him away but the wolf was stronger. His punches seemed only to amuse the other.

"Why, this tells me your enjoying it." He squeezed Naraku's member. Precum was dripping out of him.

Those fingers squeezed and messaged his organ, till it was fully hard. Smiling Kouga nicked his nipple in his mouth bring a cry out of him.

Still stroking him Kouga moved his hand from a perk nipple to another perk thing.

The spider's eyes widen when he felt fingers push against his lower entrance. He felt the outside skin being rubbed, an attempt to loosen the ring of muscles.

"NO!" Naraku thrashed around.

A strong hand wrapped throat keeping him from moving.

Kouga rubbed the tiny pucker. Looking into the the hanyou's eyes he sneered and pushed a finger into him, watching as the others face converted in pain.

In surprised Kouga pulled his fingers out. It was coated in some slimy liquid. When he realized what it what he started crackling. He held his hand in front of Naraku.

"Your wet, like a women." the goo dripped down his finger.

Ashamed and embarrassing Naraku's face turned red.

"Well it will make entering you easier." He pushed his legs open.

"Kouga, don't do this. Please stop."

"You never gave my brothers mercy, why should I give you any?"

"Because your suppose to be the good guy."

Naraku was shocked when Kouga kissed him. His their tongue battled for awhile. Kouga's tongue wanted to enter his mouth and his tongue was trying to keep him out. A quick squeeze to his cocked spotted any struggle.

Kouga rubbed his lower organ making him moan into the kiss. This seemed to please the wolf, well he was pleased till Naraku bit his tongue.

"Ochh. You bastard." Kouga swallowed his blood. Growling he pulled his hand back to punch him.

Naraku held out his hands in front of of him to stop the punch. They were both surprised when webbing shot from his finger tips covering Kouga. The wolf fell to the floor. The webbing was sticky and it made it hard to move.

Looking at his hands he saw white thread coming from the tips. it was like his finger prints were making it. Taking his chance Naraku took off running. He couldn't see in the darkness and when he touched the wall his hand stuck to it. He had to pull hard to get loose. The same thing was happening to his feet. It was really slowing him down.

Kouga was ripping the web off him while Name was giggling in the corner. "What is this?"

"Its webbing. He's half spider you know. I guess he got some spider powers."

Kouga finished pulling the sticky strings off him.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"You didn't ask me to stop him."

Huffing Kouga went after the spider. He fallowed his scent all over the caves. Finally after searching half an hour he came to an amusing sight.

Naraku had both his hands stuck to the wall of the cave and and it seemed his feet where all glued to the ground. In the position he was in it was almost like he wanted Kouga to mount him.

Walking up the the spider he chuckled when Naraku squirmed around trying to get loose.

"Whats wrong Naraku, stuck?" he ran his hand down the others back and ass. Still behind him he moved the dark locks to the side and slide his tongue up the pale neck tasting the spider. He loved how Naraku shivered.

"Get away from me." Naraku couldn't lift a finger to stop the wolf as he toyed with him.

Like a delicious treat Kouga licked and nibbled on him.

"No" the demon hummed.

Kouga grouped the white globed in front of him hard leaving hand prints. The way Naraku wiggled his ass trying to get him to let go only turned him on more.

Going down further he cupped the other crown jewels in his hand.

"I could rip this off you know? I don't need them." Kouga whispered the threat into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Don't, please don't." His head bowed in defeat.

"Hmmm, than what will you give me in return. How about this, you rub your cute little as back against my crotch? I 'll take it as a sign you want me to fuck you." Kouga removed his lion cloth showing his impressive size.

The tip touched the spider behind. Kouga was dripping from anticipation.

When he did get a response he pulled the sack away from the skin till it was painfully stretching the scrotum.

Silently Naraku pushed back his hips till Kouga's cock was pressing between his lower cheeks.

"Good now grind against me."

Grabbing his hips he threw his head back and moaned as Naraku rubbed his hips up and down. His cock was sliding between his ass. Naraku was still wet so it made it even easier to move. He poked his mushroom tip at the entrance every once in awhile making Naraku think he was going to push in. The spider would freeze in fear every time. Kouga would just slap his ass making him start moving again.

"Faster" Kouga ordered. He slapped his ass making a loud echo.

"Don't, that hurts." Ignoring him Kouga thrusted his hips faster.

"Squeeze your ass tight. I want to feel the pressure on my cock."

Embarrassed Naraku did what he asked. He could feel the hard angry muscle pushing against him. It was pulsating. Never in his life as he felt such shame. Another mans penius was humping his butt. The hot cock was desperate to plunge into him. It made him want to vomit.

Loss in pleasure Kouga almost let him self cum. Pulling away he gently rubbed the spiders back.

"Tell me what you feel." He pushed two fingers into the pink pucker stretching the inner walls. Surprised by the sudden intrusion the hanyou moaned.

"How's it feel"

"It feel awful. I hate it."

Kouga spread his fingers. "Well this is suppose to me a punishment so that's a good reaction." He moved his fingers in and out.

The tight wall squeezed his digits. Kouga pushed his fingers as deep as he could forcing little moans from Naraku with each thrust.

Kouga pushed in a third finger, and opened them inside him. He rubbed the inner walls feeling around. Before Naraku could adjust to the third finger he added a fourth and moved them faster.

"No stop, it's to much." Naraku moved his hips forward trying to dislodge the wolfs digits from him but Kouga fallowed his movements, he wiggled his fingers the whole time never giving the spider a break.

"Your ass just keeps taking it. It wants to suck my fingers in."

Panting Naraku screamed, his body shaking.

"Hmmm, I think you'll like this spot." Kouga had found a little nudge, deep inside Naraku. He pressed and rubbed it with his finger watching closely as Naraku's legs started to shake.

"Its impossible to believe but your even wetter. Look your ass is dripping." Every thrust caused more cum to drip out. Kouga grabbed his member. "This is dripping to."

"No more, please." He was sweating and panting.

"But we haven't even gotten to the best part."

Kouga removed his fingers and positioned himself. He slide his hand around the spider shoulder than down his sides till they rest on his hips. Naraku seemed to enjoy being pawed, even if he never admit it. Leaning over the others back he rested his head on the hanyou's shoulder.

"I am going to fill you up till you cant stretch any more. I'll make you feel pleasure and pain till you go crazy. Than I'll stuff your ass with my cum and your stomach with my child. And you know what Naraku. You'll enjoy every minute of it." He promised.

"First the pain. Say you want it or your balls come off."

"I...I... I want it" Naraku felt tears drip down his cheek. Kouga turned his head and licked the drops.

"Shhh don't cry, you want this remember."

He pushed the head in. Naraku's eyes widen. He was bigger than his fingers combined.

"No I change my mind. I don't care if you rip my balls off."

"To late."

He pushed all the way in till his pubic hair rubbed against the reddening cheeks. The pain was horrible. Thank god Kouga had prepared him.

"Your tighter than a women" He moaned.

Pulling out and pushed back in. It hurt Naraku but he didn't care. He pulled out and in again sending an amazing sensation through his cock.

"You retched dog. I'll kill you for this."

"Yea, yea, yea. Just stay still." He grind his hips making a wonderful friction.

The burning pain had turned into a dull ach.

"How dose is feel to have a man's cock inside you. Its really disgraceful but than again your not a real man anymore. Men don't get pregnant and they don't have dripping holes. But your not a women either. Your somewhere in between. Should I complete the transformation. I can cut off your cock and balls. I'll even make you a vagina were your cock use to be. All i have to do it make a hole with my claws.I might even be able to make you folds too. A few horizontal slash should do the trick. Would you like that, another hole to be fucked in?'

Kouga grabbed his shaft. Naraku feared he go though with his threats.

"After all what man gets hard from being fucked in the ass." he messaged the hard member.

Naraku managed to free one foot and kicked back at the wolf. Kouga grabbed his leg.

"Perfect" He lifted it up side ways making him stretch uncomfortably. "Now I can go deeper." He thrusted up.

Naraku moaned with every thrust. He tried to hold it in but the wolf dragged it out of him.

He felt Kouga's mushroom head hit his sweet spot. Every thrust hit that pleasurable area; Kouga wouldn't miss one shot. He wanted to hear how much he enjoyed his cock. The spider was practically melting around him.

"I'm close" He growled.

Increasing his speed the wolf left marks on the other hips. His cock rammed in and out the other making a squishy sound that only further humiliate Naraku. Buckling his hips constantly he stoked the spider in time with his thrust.

"Here it comes."

Naraku struggled more. He didn't want to get pregnant. Despite his best efforts he couldn't get away. He herd Kouga howl than he felt hot sperm shoot into him.

Huffing and puffing Kouga pulled out of him. He watched as his seed poured out the other entrance.

"I should have made you go on your hands and knees. Than my seed would have stayed in. Well there is always _next_ time."

Narakus eyes widen. Kouga was going to do this to him again.

"Oh you didn't come did you?"

Kouga pushed three fingers into him. He messaged that spot that made the spider see fire works. With passions he worked Naraku's inside till he had him scream in pleasure.

"I...I,please"

Smirking Kouga pushed deeper. Naraku was thrusting back against his fingers. His hard on was swinging in the air begging for attention.

"It's not enough." He cried in frustration. "Touch my shaft, please."

Naraku couldn't believe he was begging like this.

"No, if you cant come with just your ass than you wont come at all, ever."

He was toyed with for more than twenty minutes. His fingers sliding in and out with easy.

"Oh God. I'm so close." Naraku felt like he was about to explode but no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't come without touching his cock. He let out a protested groan when Kouga pulled out his fingers. Quickly he thrusted his hips back trying to keep them inside him

"Don't worry I'll fill you again" playing with Naraku had gotten him hard again.

Naralu didn't want to admit it but the other cock felt better than his fingers.

Kought fucked him harder than before and he knew the spider wanted it. Naraku was pushing his hip back to meet his cock.

"Your moaning like a slut now"

"Shut up."

Kouga came again, he loved how the tight walls squeezed out his cum.

Naraku had still not cum and was twitching in frustration.

"You still didn't cum. To bad.'

Kough put back on his lion cloth.

"Please don't leave me like this." his cock was aching. He couldn't even stroke himself.

"I told you, if you don't come from your ass you don't come at all." he sneered.

Kouga looked at the whimpering man and was wondering how he was going to get him unstuck from the wall. Wrapping his arms around the others waist he pulled hard. Naraku screamed. The wolf put his foot against the wall and pulled him harder. With his strength he managed to pull him off the wall but he left some skin attached to it.

Kouga decided to go back and get the rest of his clothes.

With bleeding hands and feat Naraku crawled on his knees and elbows afraid of touching anything else and getting stuck again. He member was still hard but he did want to risk getting his hand stuck around his cock.

"Were are you going?" Kouga grabbed his ankle.

"Please no more."

Kouga pinned him down.

"I wonder how your suppose to give birth. Will it come out your ass?"

Grabbing both his wrist he used his sash to tie the spider wrist together and he wrapped his shirt around Naraku's hands. He did the same thing with his feet.

"There, now you shouldn't be getting stuck to anything."

He carried him over his shoulder like before but this time his hand freely grouped and squeezed the slightly pink cheeks. Exhausted Naraku could barley keep his eyes open.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"To my room."

Naraku blacked out before they made it outside. It was a shame he didn't see all the looks and whispers they were getting. Kouga carried him like some kind of prize in front of his brothers. He would have love to see how Naraku would have reacted. He would have been so ashamed to be carried like this and have his scent all over him.

Entering his room he put the unconscious man on his bed. He sniffed Naraku, it was sill to soon to tell if he was pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku woke to a warm sponge being rubbed over his body. Someone was giving him a wash. He assumed it was Kouga but when he opened his eyes he saw what he thought was a cheetah demon female. She gently cleaned the blood and dirt from his body.

"Your healing nicely" She commented.

"Who are you? Your not part of Kouga's clan."

"He's my temporary master. Once he uses the last wish, I'll be moving on. He wanted me to watch you while he was gone. I thought you needed a bath so I decided to give you one, since you wont be moving for a few more hours. The herbs should help you heal faster."

Naraku touched his neck to find a leave wrapped around the bite wounded he had received earlier.

"Your the one who did this to me right. Turn me back, now."

Name shook her head.

"I cant, I am a genie who grants the wishes of others. I cant grant your wish while Kouga is my master."

"How many wishes dose he have left?" Naraku notice he was naked and shyly he covered himself with a pelt.

"Just one."

"So that means after that I could grab your lamp and use a wish to turn myself back to normal."

Name giggled. "I don't live in a lamp, I live in a coin. And yes, as soon as he uses his next wish I can take a new master but I don't think Kouga will ever give you the chance to grab the coin.

Naraku drifted off again. It was best he get all the sleep he could. He was allowed four more hours of peaceful rest before a rough nudge brought him back to painful reality. At least this time he had healed enough to sit up.

Kouga was in front of him. He gave him a plate of raw meat. The spider gripped it though the fabric. Naraku eyed it not knowing what to do with it.

"Eat it." Kouga ordered.

"I don't eat raw meat. I eat it cooked, usually with garlic, carrots and potatoes." Naraku put the plate aside.

"Eat it, it's good for the baby."

Naraku's eyes widen.

"I'm pregnant?" He felt his stomach.

"I'm not sure yet. It will take another day before I am sure." Kneeling down he pressed his nose against Naraku's stomach just above his pubic hair.

The spider tensed. Kouga's claws were pressing against his shoulder and thigh. He didn't want to end up pregnant but if he tried to resist Kouga might go into another rage rampage.

"It's still to soon to tell. We should try again later to make sure." Petting his stomach Kouga picked up the plate. He bite off a piece of the raw meat and ate it. Naraku almost gagged in disgust.

"Here eat it, it tasted good." he pushed a piece into the spider mouth. Naraku was too tired to fight him.

"Eat it."

Naraku just kept the bloody meat in his mouth refusing to swallow. When Kouga moved his hand from his mouth he spit it onto the floor.

"Fine, starve."

"I am not a wolf demon. I do not eat raw meat."

"Well spiders throw up acid onto their food to melt it than they eat it. You want to do that?"

Naraku crossed his arms and turned around not wanting to speak to the wolf.

Annoyed Kouga grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around. Straddling his waist he pushed a big chunk into the others mouth.

Grabbing his hair he covered Naraku's lips with his palm.

"Swallow it."

Mumbling Naraku struggled harder.

"Here don't fight." Grabbing the plate Name created a fire cooking the meat.

"I wanted him to eat it raw."Kouga complained. He turned back to Naraku. "At least eat the piece in your mouth and I will let you eat the other cooked meat."

Nobbing Naraku chewed the disgusting raw meat and swallowed. He opened his mouth to show Kouga that he ate it.

Content he got off him and let him have the plate. Naraku gladly ate the rest. His belly had been calling for food for a long time. It was surprising how fast he felt better. The empty plate was placed on the side of the bed.

"I brought you a gift Naraku. I got it from the black smith I visited earlier." He pulled from his bag a black collar with a metal pendent with Naraku's name carved into it.

"If you think I'm wearing that your crazy."

Kouga pouted. "But I bought it especially for you. It cost me a pretty penny and I even got your name engraved into it"

Naraku pushed at the wolf when he tried to put it on him.

Like a misbehaving child Kouga easily retrained him and the collar was strapped around his neck. The black material looked good against his snow white neck.

"It looks nice."

Naraku couldn't take it off with his hands still covered.

"I demand you release me."

His response was a laugh from the wolf.

"You think after all that had happen I am just going to let you go free. Your lucky your still alive."

"You vile beast. I will get my revenge and kill you and your pack."

Kouga grabbed him by the collar and raised him up till his toes were off the ground.

"Lets get one thing straight Naraku you are no longer the big bad spider. You are a weak hanyou that I plan on using as a brooding bitch. I will do what ever I want with you and you will do everything I tell you to do or you will be punished."

Kouga put him down so the spider was standing on his own. Smirking the wolf prince grabbed his chin between his pointer and thumb. He turned Naraku's head up so he was looking at him.

"So just be a good little bitch and open your legs when I tell you to and your pretty face wont get messed up."

Growling Naraku spit at him. Kouga easily avoided it with his speed. Sighing he slapped him hard across the hanyou's face.

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to behave." Grabbing Naraku's hair he dragged him to the other side of the cave. Name had retreated back into her coin not wanting to see the punishment.

Using rope he pulled Naraku's wrist back till his body made a perfect semi circle. He tied the rope to his ankles as well, leaving him in a crescent moon shape.

"Stop, I cant bend like this." Naraku felt his spin stretch.

Kouga tied him between one rock and a hook on the other side of the room. He made it tight enough so the hanyou was forced to stay on his stomach with his back arched.

"Since this is your first misdemeanor I will give you a light punishment. You have to stay this way for a few hours."

Kouga smirked watching the spider struggle.

"This is nothing." Naraku could already feel his bones crying in pain. This was extremely uncomfortable but he could take it.

Kouga ran his hand down Naraku's shoulder and up his arm.

"Lets see if your saying the same thing in a few hours."

Name came out again. She examined the spider. "That wasn't so bad, I thought there be lots of blood."

"Maybe next time. Come on lets go eat breakfast"

"Great I'm starving."

"So how do you eat your deer, cooked or raw?"

"Raw of course." She smiled.

...

Hours passed and Naraku was screaming for Kouga to come back. His shoulders felt like they were about to dislodge from their socket and his spine felt like it was about to snap. His whole body was practically shaking and covered in sweat. He was screaming the wolf's name as loud as he could. The strain on his bones was to much.

"Kouga, please come back." He screamed for the dozen time.

...

After breakfast Kouga found a crowd around the entrance to his cave. Ginta was there as well.

"Naraku keeps screaming your name. He says please come back or I cant take it any more. What did you do to him?"

Kouga chuckled. "He's just anxious for another round. I told him I needed some rest after claiming him all night yesterday but he just too eager for more. I better not keep him waiting." Ginta was shocked.

"You, you mated with him?"

"He practically begged for it. I'v decided to keep him as a pet. You know Name, she made him fertile so he is going to give birth to my first litter."

Ginat was completely shocked. It seemed he couldn't absorb the information.

Kouga walked past him and into the cave. Naraku had his eyes closed moaning.

"What?" He asked. "Have you learned your lesson or should I leave you here for a few more hours?"

"Please untie me."

"Are you going to listen to me?"

"Yes, just untie me"

He cut the rope holding him. Immediately the spiders laid flat. His muscle and back signed in relief. He attempted to get up but his arms gave out. He had no strength in any of him limbs.

A pair of hands messaged his back. Naraku didn't resist, it felt good on his sore back. Slowly those hands pressed and rubbed his hurting body bring more comfort to the spider.

"Dose it feel good." He asked.

"Yes."

Kouga kept messaging his back. His abused muscles and spine were relaxing.

"See I'm not so mean, I can punish you gently. I don't need to beat you to get what I want. I have to treat your body with care since it will be producing my young."

He turned Naraku over so his spine could fully straighten.

"I wont let my body get pregnant."

He closed his eyes and turned his head away when Kouga pressed his head against his stomach and sniffed.

"Its not something you can control."Kouga smiled. "Congratulations Naraku you're pupped.

A look of panic washed over the spider. "No, it cant be."

Kouga pressed his ear to his stomach.

"I can hear two tiny heart beats. They are developing faster than normal. Its like you been pregnant for a weeks instead of a day. "Kouga tail was wagging quickly behind him. Soon he be a father to a pair of twins.

Fresh tears ran down the spiders face. He pushed Kouga away and crawled to the corner to curl in a ball.

"No, this cant happen to me. I cant live as some mutts brooding bitch. This cant be my fate." he sobbed.

Kouga looked over him. The little pity he felt for him was crushed by the memories of Naraku's evil deeds. He shouldn't be sad about his situation. He should be grateful he wasn't dead.

Kouga grabbed the red eye demon and dragged him to his bed. He straddled his waist.

"No, I'm already pregnant, there is no reason to rape me anymore."

Kouga held his bonded wrist above the hanyou's head. Smiling he buried his nose into the lush black hair. Naraku still had his scent on him. Anyone who smelled him would have known what they have done.

"Maybe my reason to do it, is because I enjoy it."

His hand traveled down to Naraku's lower cheeks. His fingers poked at the hole. Two entered the still sore entrance, raking a cry from Naraku.

He still hadn't healed and wasn't near wet. Those digits were pushed in dry. It hurt so much more than before.

Kouga looked down at his fingers smelling blood. The red liquid was covering them.

"Opps, I guess like a real women you have to be turned on before you make your own lube. Next time." Kouga positioned himself. The blood should make entering easier.

Naraku hissed as the wolf spread his fingers.

"Sorry did that hurt a little. I meant for it to hurt a lot.

"I will mount you whenever I desire. No matter what shape you are in or where we are. You will take my cock into you without resist."

Naraku struggled against him. With his weekend body he fault the best he could. His fist pounding against the others chest. He was easily pinned.

"If you fight I will brutally take what I want. Or do you like it rough?"

Kouga untied his legs but left his feet covered in the fabric. He did this so he could spread them. Naraku tried to kick him off him but his leg was grabbed and raised up. Shivered passed though him when a tongue licked the sensitive spot behind his knee. In return for the moan that came out his voice Kouga cave him a taunting smirk.

Those mocking eyes starring at him, filled with lust and sadist amusement were too much for the already stressed and abuses spider. He couldn't take the complete and utter control the wolf had over him. Forgetting that he wasn't a match for the heavier male he roared in anger.

"You retched dog. Get away from me. I refuse to except this. I'll kill your bastard young before they can even take their first breath."

Naraku thrashed around enough to get his wrist free from the other. He brought his hands down hard on his stomach.

"Stop" Kouga tackled him and pinned his body down. A bruise was already forming where Naraku hit himself.

Worriedly Kouga pressed his ear to his stomach and listened. He herd Naraku's frantic heart beat quickly pushing blood through his veins. Listening more closely he managed to pick up on both the tiny heart beats. Thankfully they were both alive.

Anger washed over him. If Naraku didn't have his shirt wrapped around his hands to cushion the punch his kids might be dead. What kind of mother tries to kill their own children? He was so full of rage he wanted nothing more than to punch or slap or kick or do all three to him. But he couldn't risk injuring the pups.

Seeing his conflict Naraku smirked. "Go ahead. Hit me." He enjoyed seeing the wolf clench his fist in anger but unable to do anything about it.

That wicked grin and mocking stare was the same one he had when he killed Kouga's family. He wanted to cut off the cruel tongue. Than he use it to mop the floor, put that appendage to some actual use... A devilish idea came to him. He would put that insolent tongue to good use.

Grabbing a handful off black wavy hair he pulled the spider to the floor in front of his bed. Naraku growled and cursed at him the whole time. In seconds he untied his hands and removed the cloth. He made him kneel on the floor. Before Naraku could touch anything he grabbed his wrist and pushed the palms of the spiders hands to the stone floor. Just like he hoped Naraku could not move his hands from that spot. He was stuck.

Still holding onto the raven hair he pushed down his lion cloth freeing his shaft from its prison. The thought of what he was going to force the spider to do was quickly harden his lust. He pushed his tip to Naraku's lips. The other refused to opened his mouth. Slowly he traced the hanyous lips with his cock covering them in precum. it looked like Naraku was wearing lip gloss.

"Open your mouth."

Naraku just glared at him refusing to compile.

This forced Kouga to pry his jaw opened and stick himself inside.

"Bite me and I will rip your cock off."

Kouga thrusted himself into the warm lips. It was tight and wet. He wasted no time and pushed himself all the way down so Naraku was deep throating him.

Gagging Naraku struggled to breath. His jaw arched and he couldn't move away. Kouga was forcing his head to move back and forward on his dick. It was disgusting. He could taste the salt precum.

"Breath through your nose."

Naraku didn't like how his nose was buried in the others pubic hair. He hated the musk coming off the other. At least the cock was smooth and didn't scratch his mouth. The worse part was how the tip kept hitting the back of his throat.

Kouga howled in joy. His pack was sure to hear it. Victory was the sweetest treat. He had his worst enemy on his hands and knees pleasuring him in the most amazing way. Like a slut he would use him till he was worn out. Than he throw him away like the trash he trash was.

"God your mouth is tight. Move your tongue."

Angry Naraku moved the tongue over his erection. He bobbed his head and sucked on the tip. He didn't like it but he had no choice. Besides the faster Kouga finished the faster he remove his member.

"Yes just like that, take me in deeper." Kouga didn't think this could feel any better but when that magical tongue ran up and down he almost lost his balance. He chose to site down and lay back on his bed, his hand still curled around the others hair, making sure Naraku wouldn't stop sucking.

"I could do this all day." He moaned. His hips buckled softly into the other.

Naraku hoped that wouldn't be the case. He was still fighting the urge not to throw up. At least he had gotten use to the bitter taste. He swallowed as much as Kouga as he could before pulling it out than pushing it back in. His lips were pressed tightly around it, he was careful not to use teeth. He ran his tongue along the length of the erection. He could feel it twitching in his mouth.

Kouga was moaning and crying out in pleasure. He could barely stay still. He had had sex before but never a blow job. It felt amazing. He was really missing out.

Naraku felt some comfort in the fact that he was making Kouga moan like a wanton horror. This alone made him try harder to bring out those cries.

"You are really getting into it aren't you."

"Fuck you" Naraku mumbled around him.

"Sorry couldn't hear you. Don't you know its rude to talk with your mouth full?" He taunted.

Kouga came deep into his mouth. With a happy sign he laid back letting go of the red eyed mans hair.

"Gross, my throat is all sticky"

He coughed up all the sperm he could but some had made it into his belly.

While the wolf was recovering from his orgasm Naraku was trying to get his hands free.

He figured that his demons spider side must have had some special powers. Kouga was a dog so he was strong, had wolf instinct and had great sense of smell, sight and hearing. Naraku wasn't very strong for a demon, he wasn't very fast either. The webbing he had made earlier and the ability to stick to surfaces must be his. Pretty lame abilities. The point was that he should be able to control when he stuck to things.

Calming down Naraku focused. Maybe if he got control of his emotions he be freed.

Relaxing he lifted his pinky from the ground. Delighted he slowly raised his hand, finger by finger. With one hand loose he wiggled his fingers. Naraku easily lifted his other hand.

"Well since your loose now, come over here." Kouga raised his head to see the spider looking at his palms.

Not wanting another punishment Naraku crawled closer to him him till he was sitting on his knees by his side. Kouga grabbed his wrist and pulled forward making him fall over his chest. a arm wrapped around his side and rested on his back inning him against Kouga. A blanket was pulled over them both.

"Go to sleep."

Naraku was tensed. His head was laying on the wolfs chest and he could hear his slow heart beat.

"Relax too, its not good for the babies if your too stressed."

"Maybe you shouldn't make me so stressed than."

"Go to sleep, just listen to my heart."

Kouga started lightly humming from his chest. The drum of his heart was relaxing. Soon Narakus eyes started to get heavy. He fell asleep listen to the steady beat.

"Works every time." Kouga whispered. The heart beat trick was how they got children to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next two weeks Naraku stayed in the corner of the cave. Kouga wouldn't bother him. He would come to give him food, than he leave or just hang around in his room. At least the sexual assaults had stopped. That he was thankful for. But he did wish Kouga would give him clothes. He had left him completely naked.

Naraku tried to leave the cave but Kouga had left guards at the entrance. Once he tried to rush them but they over powered him and tied him up in the cave till their leader returned.

Everyday his stomach would get bigger. His once strong muscular abs and well formed six back were replaced with rounding belly. Kouga constantly taunted him for that. It was really strange, his stomach was growing to fast to be normal.

"Naraku, were going for a walk today. You need a bath and since you refuse to let me bath you we are going to the river. Besides you need the exercise." Kouga held out a leash.

"No, not with that leash."

"What if I let you wear this." He held out a light red Komodo.

"Fine" Naraku put on the garment. He notice the way it fit his body so it showed his curved. The lash didn't tie in front of him but in the back with a big bow.

"Hey this is a females Komodo."

Koga sneered. "Really I didn't notice when I was buying it. He tided the strap around the spider waist and clipped the leash to the collar. The wolf admired how the dark leather looked around Naraku's slim pale neck. A light tugged got the spider moving.

"How far it the river?"

"Not far."

Kouga lead him out side. The sun was shining bright and the sky was light blue. It was a sight Naraku thought he never see again.

It was embarrassing to be lead on a leash through all those demons. The whispers and sneers he received where unbearable. They giggled and laughed at him. He was being walked like some pet.

"Your behaving well." Kouga commented.

He eyed his the spider. Naraku was still as pretty as ever, his stomach was started to swell. He would have to talk to Name later about how quickly his pregnancy was progressing. Naraku was already two month pregnant in only two weeks.

"I don't feel good." He had been suffering from morning sickness for a few days now. It made feeding him harder since everything he ate made him throw up.

The only thing he could eat was carrots, honey and cat fish. It was a hassle for him to get those foods but he did it for his baby.

"Poor baby, a nice bath should fix that."

"Don't talk to me like that."

Reaching the rive, the spider removed his clothes and neatly folded them lying them down on a dry rock.

Slowly he lowered himself into the colder water. Kouga handed him some scented soup.

"I'm surprised you beast even know what soup it."

The wolf ignored that comment in favor of watching Naraku bath himself. The hanyou turned away from him and ran the soup over his body. His skin glowing from the water or maybe it was that pregnancy glow he herd about. Slowly he ran his hands over his belly.

"Can you feel them yet?"

"No, but I'm sure they are inside me." Naraku had finally excepted he was carrying pups. He had tried to convince himself it wasn't true but now he couldn't denye it.

Naraku dunk his head under the water and wash his hair with the soup. It felt nice to be clean. Once he was done the wolf handed him a towel.

Kouga insisted on helping his put on the robe again. His hand stopped on his belly to feel the forming pups.

He wouldn't tell him but Naraku looked good in the red komodo. The bright color complimented his pale completion and it should off his natural covers. The off thing was his bare feet on the ground. They looked to delicate to be touching the rocky floor. He felt shame looking at his own clawed toes, that were made for running across the forest. Every thing about Naraku was the opposite of him. He was delicate and elegant and graceful even while wearing women clothes. Kouga himself was rough and rugged. Everything about him was made for living off the land. Naraku looked like he would be living in castle.

Kouga pulled hard on the collar making the spider get on his hands and knees. Seeing this made Naraku look less dignified. Just what he wanted.

"Come on." he tugged on the leash but Naraku refused to move.

"You wont make me crawl back. It will be uncomfortable for the babies. What if I fall and land on my stomach? Your children will be flatten." Naraku smirked knowing he would get his way.

Growing the prince had another idea.

"Your absolutely right I cant risk you falling. I cant even risk you tripping while you walk." He picked him up bridal style.

"But me down dog." Naraku growl.

Ignoring him Kouga carried him back gaining more stares. Some of his brother even whistled at them.

"Kouga, who is that?" The wolf froze. The hairs on his tail stood up. Ayame was standing behind him. She wasn't suppose to be here.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" He still hadn't turned around. Naraku was still in his arms watching him carefully, not really knowing what was going on. Now his wolf brothers and sisters were snickering again but not at the spider.

"I came to visit. Who are you carrying?"

All she could see was Naraku's black hair. Her thought immediately went to Kogome.

"Dont tell me its that priestess." Roaring she turned the wolf leader around.

The wold princess was so shocked to see Naraku she couldn't pronounce a single word. Kouga stood there awkwardly waiting for her to collect herself.

Kouga gently put the spider down so he was standing next to him.

"What is he doing here? I can smell your scent all over him. You been fucking him, a male, the male that killed half your tribe?"

"Yes, but not as a lover, he's my pet. There is no love between us." Kouga tried to explain their situation.

"Why would you even want him as a pet? He had really let himself go. Look how fat he is."

"Bitch I'm not fat I'm fucking pregnant because your dumb ass boy friend got pissed off and raped me out of anger." Naraku yelled.

That was it, that was the last straw. Ayame fell to the ground unconscious.

"Shit" Kouga put his palm on his head and rubbed his forehead. "What am I going to do now?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so this chapter is mostly about rough sex between Kouga and Naraku. Just a warning.

Naraku grunted, he hated being tied up. His wrist were already being marked by the chains. The metal dug into the skin. Obviously they were tighten too much but since it wouldn't affect the babies Kouga could care less. He had left him chained against the wall in his room as punishment.

"Punishment for what? All I did was tell the truth. The dark cruel truth." he sigh.

It took Kouga hours to calm down and explain things to Ayame. She had woken up screaming and crying. Finally the wolf leader was able to calm her down. She still couldn't believe he was rutting with the spider. The thought was just too much. She wanted to bare his fist littler.

"You know when we are mated you can't mate with him anymore. I don't even want him in the same cave. I want you to get ride f him right now. Kill the bastard and be done with it."

Kouga held back his aggravation. He hadn't even agreed to marry her and she was already telling him what to do. He couldn't spend the rest of his life with this woman.

"But don't worry you won't even miss him when you have me." she winked at him.

Kouga gave her a friendly smiled. "Well I still have a few months to decide. I'm going to try and get as many pups from Naraku as I can." With that he left, not wanted to risk saying anything he regret.

A month and a half had past and Naraku felt like he was ready to pop. Those weeks he spent with the wolfs were hell. After the morning sickness had past he was always bloated and moody. His stomach was now very round and stuck out away from his body. It looked weird when you saw his skinny arms and legs, but with Kouga dressing him like a women he looked like any other pregnant bitch. He still slept in the corner on the floor. Kouga offered him room on his pelts but Naraku rudely declined. The last thing he wanted was to encourage another rutting from the beast. He had managed to keep his paws off him and that how Naraku wanted to keep things.

It seems luck wasn't on his side. One day when Kouga came back he unchained him from the wall and threw him on the bed. Kouga was hovering over him now smirking. Grabbing the strips that held Naraku's robe he pulled untying the knot.

Naraku gasped when a clawed hand move against the soft flesh of his belly. He felt the hand rub in circles messaging the skin. The spider bit back a moan.

Kouga pressed his ear against the swollen stomach. He growled softly against the skin. The vibration past through Naraku making him shiver. Kouga was still growling against him, now he made soft barking noises.

Naraku was surprised when he felt the pups start to move. They seemed to be responding to the noise Kouga was making. Two hard kicks made him cry out.

Kouga smirked and kissed him just above his belly button.

"Be proud, they will be strong cubs." Kouga still had his face pressed against the others belly. Now he was just humming a tune.

"Name says that you should be giving birth any day now."

The spider eyes widen. "But it's only been two months."

"Yea, she's not sure why the babies developed so quickly. Usually wolf demons take six months and humans take nine or twelve. She says it could be the spell or maybe your own spider DNA. Any idea how long spiders are pregnant?"

Kouga had started to slide his hand up to his chest. Naraku pushed the roaming hands away.

"I don't know." The red eyed hanyou growled.

Kouga looked over the spider's chest. Naraku had that pregnancy glow. He smiled when he notice the slightly swollen nipple.

"I wonder." Ignoring Naraku's protest he pinched the pink numb. Smirking he showed Naraku the drop of milk that had spilled onto his finger. The horror on the hanyou's face was priceless.

Kouga licked the drop off his finger. It tasted like vanilla and cream. Much better quality than the milk you get from a cow.

Naraku saw what Kouga was going to do. He grabbed the other dark hair hand pulled his head away. Still stronger Kouga pushed forward. All Naraku was able to do was take off his pony tail. He screamed when the wolf's lips wrapped around his nipple and started to suck. As a small revenge he grabbed onto the wolf's hair and pulled on it when even his attacker's fangs scraped the most sensitive part of his breast. It might have been longer then his. He couldn't tell because his own hair was curly and pulled up more and Koug'a went straight down to his mid back area.

"Stop it."

Getting irritated with Naraku's struggling he grabbed his wrist and tied his hands behind his back. Pinning him down he returned to sucking the milk out.

"You're going to drink all the babies' milk." He moaned. He hated to admit it but what Kouga was doing felt nice. Not because he enjoyed his touch but because the wolf was reliving the pressure he had. The swelling was going down.

"The more I suck out the more you will produce."

"You'll make my chest sag." Naraku couldn't move. Strong hands kept him still and with his heavy belly he could hardly do anything but wiggle around. Sometimes he couldn't even get up on his own.

"Demons don't get saggy breast after birth. They perk right back up, though they might get a little bigger when they produce more milk." Kouga informed him with a smile.

When one nipple went dry he moved into the next. The sweet liquid dripped down his mouth. Naraku was almost shaking under him.

The milk was very creamy and heavy. This meant that Naraku would be giving birth soon. He had to get things ready for the babies.

"How bad do you want those pups out?" He asked Naraku.

"More than anything thing in the world. I hate the thought of your vile offspring take valuable nutrients from me." The spider spat.

"Well when you but it that way there are a few things we can do to induce labor." He gave him a wolfish grin.

Sneered he turned Naraku so he was on his hands and knees. He hooked his arms under the spider holding him up. This way there was no chance he fall and hurt the babies.

"What are you doing?"

"They say sex helps induce labor." Smiling Kouga felt down his more private areas. Playing with the spiders nipples was enough to make him wet.

Naraku was ashamed how easily Kouga length slide into him. How much more humiliation could he take?

"Wow, you're even tighter than before. Must be because you're more stuffed now."Kouga threw his head back and moaned. A warm heat engulfed his cock and refused to let go. Naraku was so wet he could move with easy. He didn't even have to waste time with preparation.

Naraku wish had had bothered to prepare him. The uncomfortable pain stanching feeling left a burning pain when the other moved. But when the wolf started moving it slowly faded away. Naraku scoffed at how selfish kouga was. From the beginning he started at a fast speed not even giving him a chance to adjust.

Naraku growled when the wolf raised his head by pulling on his hair.

"What's wrong, don't like it rough?" He bit his shoulder and used the hold as leverage. "Get use to it." He said still biting him.

Shamefully Naraku found himself getting hard. Little moans started to escape his lips no matter how hard he tried to stay quiet. He moaned especially loud when the wolf pinched his nipples.

"You can moan louder if you want. Everyone already knows how much you like this. The first time the whole clan heard you scream in pleasure." Kouga moved slower. He let himself feel the walls clench around his cock. It was amazing. Besides he didn't need to finish fast every time and this way the spiders torture was prolonged.

"Shut up. I don't care what your stupid pack thinks of me." Naraku gasped when his prostates were hit.

"Then why do you hold in your voice? Admit you like my cock inside you. I want to hear your mind tell me what your body already dose." Kouga grabbed his stiff manhood. He gave it a few stroke before pulling away.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm already pregnant. I did nothing to deserve this punishment. I haven't misbehaved at all." Naraku tried to crawl away but Kouga pulled him back impaling him on his shaft again.

"Because my little spider, I find pleasure in your body. Can't you feel how hard I am inside you? And since you can't stop me I can just take what I want whenever I want. Lately I been going easy on you out of fear of hurting the babies but I did some research. Sex won't hurt the pups, it's actually healthy for them." He thrusted faster. "It feels even better doggy style. The true way for a wolf to breed."

"This isn't breeding." Naraku snapped. He felt his hips raised even harder. Kouga seemed to be on a mission to only hit his sweat spot.

"It doesn't feel too good when someone stronger abuses their power right." He said referring to Naraku's past evil deeds.

"I'll get my power back someday." He growled.

With a painful arouse the red eyed man tried to slip his hand between his legs without the wolf noticing. It had been so long since he had relief. He was surprised his balls hadn't turned blue.

His finger wrapped around his twitching member. He matches his stroked with Kouga thrust. The spider's eyes nearly rolled behind his head. It felt like he was about to explored any minute. He messaged and stroked his cock faster. He was about to have his first climax in months.

A month ago Naraku would have been worried his hand would get stuck to his member but over time he had learned to control his powers. He even tried to escape once but the growing belly had slowed him down. He might have out smarted the other wolfs but Kouga had found him heading down the river using that freaking stone bird. Kouga made him walk around naked in village for hours after that. The most humiliating part of it was when Kouga gathered the clan around him and showed them how he could produce his own lube when he was aroused. He molested Naraku till the spider could fight his urges. The other wolfs watched in interest as their leader fingered him and clear liquid was produced by his entrance. Kouha raised his gooey digit so they could all see. Naraku had never felt such shame in his life. The sneers and glares where to much. They mocked him and call him horrible names. They even started to throw stones at him before Kouga stopped them. That was the last time he tried to escape.

Noticing where Naraku's hand had gone he grabbed the other slim wrist and pulled it away from the offending organ. The spider grunted in desperation.

"I told you that you can't touch yourself."

The spider hissed when sharp claws jabbed his wrist.

"Jack ass, you won't even let me…" Naraku couldn't finish his sentence. He knew he shouldn't even have the desire to climax while Kouga was doing this vile thing to him.

"You can cum. You just have to do it from your ass alone." Kouga hit his prostates harder.

Naraku's member was twitching. Precum leaked from the top; no matter how close Kouga brought him he couldn't take that last step over the edge.

"I can't, it's impossible." Naraku cried.

Kouga howled letting his whole pack know he had claimed the spider once again. Seeing stars his seed spilled deep inside the other. The wolf pulled out and waited for his seed to drip out. He smeared it on his finger and then rubbed it on Naraku's back scent marking him.

He noticed that Naraku wasn't lucky enough to have seen stars. His arouse was still hanging between his legs.

"We'll try again in a few minutes. Maybe this time you will actually cum."

Kouga went to his closet and pulled out one of his old swords. He broke the blade off leaving just the handle.

"What are you going to do with that?" Naraku asked nervously.

"I just made you a new toy." He sneered.

"No, please no, anything but that." He backed away as Kouga approached.

Sneering the wolf kneeled down in front of his and spread his legs. He took his time to admire the spider. There was something appealing about his pregnant form. Maybe it was the pride he felt for the cubs growing inside the hanyou. Or that the pregnant form made him look so venerable but either way it made his cock twitch.

"Fine, if you don't like your new toy than lay on the bed eagle style."

Naraku grudgingly obliged. He closed his eyes as he felt the wolf climb on top of him. He expected the wolf to enter him but something else and more painful was pushed inside. Its rigid edges scraped his insides.

"You said you wouldn't." Tear poured from his eyes.

"I lied." Kouga thrusted the toy in.

His torture went on for hours. The tailed man must have cum at last seven times while the spider was still left unsatisfied.

When it was all done Kouga joyfully licked the blood off the hanyou's thighs. He even used his tongue to clean his insides too. It was normal for a wolf to clean there mate like this. He lapped at his entrance and pushed his toung inside cleaning the blood and cum.

He laid with the spider on the bed listening to the three heart beats. Naraku had pasted out awhile ago. He didn't get to enjoy Kouga's cleaning. Most wolf demon females loved that part of sex.

Maybe he used the toy a little too hard. Now that he looked at it, it wasn't an appropriated toy. He would get Naraku a better one soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kouga had gone away for the day and had left Naraku in his room again. This time he had left the hanyou unchained. It wasn't like he could escape anyway. The poor spider was about to pop. He could barely walk by himself. Currently he was laying on his back trying to put as little pressure on his ass as possible. Even in his pregnant form the wolf didn't give him a day of rest. He forced the other to mate with him every day, sometimes more than once.

It wasn't like Naraku could say no, he certainly couldn't fight.

"Hey, fatty"

Naraku glared at the intruder in the room. He had become very sensitive about his weight recently. It wasn't his fault, it was the dame pups fault. He saw the she wolf at the door. He believed her name was Ayame.

"What do you want? Kouga's not here." He growled.

"I know, I came to talk to you."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. Usually he would have sent the she wolf running or at least cursed at her but it had been such a long time since he had contact with anyone else but Kouga. He never left this room and the guards wouldn't talk to him. He was kinda lonely.

Ayame walked up to him. He didn't bother to get up. Too much effort.

"You look like you'll give birth soon. How long have you been pregnant?"

"Not sure. Loss track of the days I've been trapped here."

Ayame looked over the hanyou. He had bite marks and bruise all over his body. Her blood boiled thinking Kouga had done them.

Naraku notice her gaze and blushed. He covered himself up more with the blankets.

"Ummm so why are you here?"

Ignoring him Ayame looked around the room. Kouga had made two rocking cribs for the babies and there were toys and babies clothes in the corner. The wolf leader had already prepared for the new pack arrivals. Well at least she knew how many cubs were coming.

"You know that soon Kouga and I will be married. Our packs will join and _my pups_ will be the future leaders of it." She growled.

"Congratulations." Naraku said casually.

"WHAT, you don't care?"

Naraku look at her. His eyes roamed over her body bordly. "Listen you look like a nice girl and I'm sure you will be very happy together. I wish you the best of luck."

"Wait, you're not going to fight for him?" She said surprised.

"He's not worth fighting for. If you have not notice I am here against my will. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that damn genie. But I'll make you a deal. Like it or not your wolf prince is pretty attached to me. I guess I'm just too handsome for my own good. If you want me gone than help me escape."

"Why don't I just kill you?" She cracked her knuckles.

"Because Kouga would smell my blood on your claws and he would never forgive you, especially if you kill his pups as well."

Ayame took a minute to think before nobbing in agreement.

"Your right, I've seen the way he looks at you. I wish he look at me that way."

"No you don't." Naraku lifted his hand out to her. She grabbed it and helped him up.

"So will you help me escape so you can have Kouga all to yourself?" He smirked.

"Alright, let's go now while he's gone. I already put a sleeping spell on the guards."

Naraku shook his head. He rubbed his swollen belly.

"They catch us easily the way I am now. No we have to wait till after I give birth. And you have to destroy that stone bird Kouga has, it's our only hope of escaping with no one being the wiser."

So together they made a plan to escape after Naraku gave birth. Hopefully Kouga would be too busy taking care of the babies to keep a close eye on him.

They stopped talking when they heard someone at the door. Kouga ran in and looked around frantically. He calmed down when he saw Naraku on the bed but tense back up when he saw Ayame.

"Ayame what did you do to my wolfs!"

The girl smiled nervously and flipped her hair. "It was just a little sleep spell. They'll be fine."

"What are you doing here? You not here to try and hurt Naraku are you?" he growled.

"No, I just thought Naraku might have some questions about giving birth or being a mother. I came to offer my advice. He was just asking me how to hold a baby."

Kouga looked at her intensely then at Naraku who seemed to be blushing.

"Is that true Naraku?"

"Yes it's true. I appreciate her help in these strange and confusing times." He rubbed his belly.

"Alright well I thank you for your help Ayame but I can take it from here. I am actually taking Naraku to a group meeting tomorrow for expecting demoness. That's what I was looking for today."

The spiders jaw dropped. No way in hell was he going through that humiliation.

"Well since you have things covered I'll be going now." She quickly made her exist.

Sighing Kouga walked over to him. He looked up and down the other looking for any signs of injuries cause by the she wolf. He found none.

Naraku was surprised when he laid down next to him and rested his head in his chest. A strong hand rubbed his stomach. The wolf was making that low growl to get the babies to move again.

"When I saw the guards on the floor I thought you had tried to escape again." Kouga hummed. "I couldn't believe that my first thought wasn't on how I was going to punish you when I found you, it was that you could get yourself hurt or killed."

Naraku closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the babies kicking softly. He was sure they could already growl.

"You were worried for your young. A normal father would think the same way." He had long since given up on discussing personal space with Kouga. He felt the others fingers slide up his arms before resting on his shoulder. Gently they message the skin. Narau was grateful whenever the other gave him massages. His body got real sore since he became pregnant.

"It makes me happy to hear you're interested in learning more about raising pups. I was afraid you reject them and leave the raising up to me. Either way I could raise them, my pack would help me, but every baby should have a mother. " He rubbed his cheek against the hanyou's neck.

"These pups are special. They will be my first born." Kouga purred.

"Yes, they're special alright. They will always be second rate to Ayame's kids, not to mention they will be shunned for being part spider and human. How horrible they will feeling knowing by birth right they should be the future leader of the pack but because of your stupid laws they will always be in the shadows."

Kouga froze, all he could do was stare dumbly at the spider with his mouth open.

A sinister smirk formed on Naraku's lips.

"Of course you had to have known that. After all once you marry Ayame I will technically be your mistress. Any children I bare will automatically be considered less than a normal wolfs. How sad that your first born will be out cast. The clan will hate them for the sole fact that I am their mother. But surly you knew all this when you decided to rape be and forcefully pup me. It's a…" Naraku froze when Kouga punched the wall of the cave leaving a dent in the stone. When he pulled his fist out the rock crumbed.

With wide eyes he watched the dog demon close.

"You forget your place Naraku. You speak like you know our ways. You know nothing about wolf law." Kouga voice was stern and deadly. It made Naraku shrink down on the bed shaking.

"It's your fault I have to marry Ayame. Our pack is too small to survive on our own. You attacked us to many times; other demons attacked us to many times. We couldn't gather food or materials to maintain our village. We are just scrapping by now. Many of us won't live through this winter."

"And you thought this was the perfect time to bring in babies into the world. You are such a responsible leader Kouga." He said sarcastically. Naraku knew he was pressing his luck but he just couldn't keep quiet anymore. He had been holding in his emotions for weeks.

Kouga did something he never thought he do. He smiled sweetly at him. Confused he remained silent.

"I thought that if the clan saw new pups, they have more hope for the future. This would be the first littler since you first killed my comrades. Naraku despite what you think I still have hope that I will find another way to save my pack. That way I won't have to marry Ayame."

"I'm sure the she wolf won't be too happy about that. Besides I think you two would make a great couple." Naraku backed away when he felt a hand rest on his leg.

"You sound almost jealous." Kouga teased.

"Oh I am jealous. Ayame is a beautiful women and a mutt like you doesn't deserve her. If I wasn't a prisoner and cursed by that wish I try my luck with her."

Kouga narrowed his eyes. His jaw tightens and he wrinkled his nose.

"You sure like pushing my buttons today. You actually took the urge to have sex away. For someone who calls themselves my mistress you're not very good at seduction."  
Kouga wrapped his body with his blanket. He decided to take a little nape.

Naraku smiled, it seemed like today he got off scot free. He wouldn't need to have sex today. Maybe he be able to sit up tomorrow.

…..

Kouga had to drag Naraku out of the cave the next day. The spider yelled and refused to go to the meeting. It took some negotiating on the wolf's part. He promised not to have sex with him for three days if Naraku willingly attended the meeting.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." He was sitting in a clearing on top of stump with about ten other expecting demons. They were demons of all kinds, cats, rabbits, wolfs, and even a dragon. Some had already babies in their arms. Most had their mate next to them. Angry he scooted away from Kouga not wanting the group to think they were together.

The teacher was an older women. She seemed to be a water demon of some kind. She had long blue hair and fair skin. Her lips were blood red and she had bright pink eyes.

"I see we have new members joining us." She looked towards them. "I'm happy to have you in my class."

Kouga smiled and shook her hand. Naraku turned his head to the side.

"Be nice" the wolf whispered.

"Strange, I didn't know spider males could give birth."

A pregnant dragon demon looked at him. It was then Naraku notice it was actually a male. He saw the long green hair and purple lip stick and just assumed it was a male. Upon closer examination he saw that it wasn't makeup but just the natural color of his lips.

"Do you have dragon blood in you?" He asked. His mate was sitting beside him. He was a big dragon demon with short bright red hair.

"No, we just found a genie and made a wish so he could get pregnant." Kouga wrapped his arm around the spider playing the part of the loving mate perfectly.

"Oh how wonderful. I have friends who would kill for that kind of wish. My name is Jarra and this is my mate Sebastian." The pregnant dragon said happily. The other dragon waved. "He can't talk." The smaller one threw in.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kouga and this ball of sunshine is Naraku."

The spider snorted and crossed his arms.

"Please forgive his rudeness. He's been every sensitive lately."

Naraku glared at him. He couldn't believe he was telling strangers things about him.

The teacher chirped into their conversation. "That normal for any pregnant person. His hormones are on over drive. But since he's male it's not as bad as females."

Naraku looked around. Most of the demons mates were the same species. Cats with cats, dragons, with dragons. There was only one other demon mix couple. It was a tiger demon and a monkey demon. Naraku was the only hanyou in the group. He couldn't help but feel self conscious about this.

Naraku didn't like that he was here but he paid close attention to the lesson. He learned stuff about why he was feeling different all the time; he also learned why his body craved different foods.

Kouga also paid close attention. But more toward about caring for the babies. He also found himself examining the other demons. All the alphas had their mate close by, most were holding their hand or had an arm wrapped around them. The submissive partners were happily leaning against them. He looked at himself and the spider. Naraku was a good two feet away, leaning away from him.

It was a little sad but he pushed those feeling away. After all he and Naraku weren't mates. Naraku was his slave, he didn't have to like him….. But he couldn't refuse his request either.

Grabbing Naraku's stump he dragged the chair over to his and pulled the spider into his arms. A quiet warning growl stopped him from moving away. All Naraku could do was glare at him.

Jarra notice there little show and chuckled mistaking the scene as a lovers' quarrel.

"Any questions" The teacher asked.

Kouga raised his hand. "Yea how is the baby going to come out of him?"

All eyes were on Naraku. He cursed the wolf for making him the center of attention and embarrassing him. Holding Kouga's hand he dug his nails into the skin hoping he cause him as much discomfort as possible. The wolf gritted but ignored the pain.

"We it's different for every species of demons. Dragons for example." she pointed to Jarra. "All male carriers give birth through their rectum. Some fish demons form a virginal entrance and some demons just need to cut the babies out of their stomach."

Naraku shivered. He really hoped they wouldn't need to open him up.

"Since your pregnancy is not natural to your species I have no idea what will happen. You'll just have to wait and see. Sorry I couldn't be much help."

After the meeting some of the demons stayed to socialize with each other. It was weird for Naraku to see so many demons in one place and not fighting. They were acting civil towards each other. Almost like humans in a village.

They started to walk away but Jarra called them over. Naraku wanted to keep walking like he never heard him but Kouga hooked his arm around him and dragged him towards the dragons. They were talking to the money and tiger pair.

"So this is Arma and Joanna. They live a mile nears the south forest."

Kouga shook the males hand. The tiger had a long striped tail and ears. He had a huge chest and on his face were whiskers. The female Joanna had cute money ears and tail as well. She was a little short; she was about five feet tall and had brown hair that reached her neck.

"I'm Kouga, leader of the East wolf tribe and this is Naraku."

Naraku rolled his eyes. Kouga was bragging over his small pathetic pack. Maybe he was trying to compensate because the tiger male was a good foot taller than him. They made an unusual couple with the female so short and the male so tall. He hoped they would have birthing problems.

"Wait, Kouga the one who captured the feared spider demon?" Joanna pointed to him than at the hanyou. "And Naraku the fear spider demon who aims to collect the jewel shard?"

Naraku swallowed hard. He turned his gaze away.

"Wow, I mean just wow. I've heard so many stories about you guys. I thought you two hated each other?"

Naraku decided that he really hated monkeys.

Kouga smirked and pushed Naraku's hips against his. "Well after the epic battle we had, the one I won. Remember honey." He rubbed Naraku's shoulder.

"Well there I was standing over him. He looked so defenseless and adorable I just couldn't kill him. I figured the harsh defeat he suffered was punishment enough."

Naraku's resembled a tomato now but not because he was embarrassed, he was red because he was angry. Kouga was telling lies, lies that made him look bad.

"So I bent down to help him but he was so scarred he fainted. I decided to take him home and help him recover. I guess little by little we fell in love and this happened." He gently patted Naraku's stomach.

"Oh wow, that's such an amazing story." Joanna squeaked.

"Yes, quiet amazing. So are you still in pursuit of the jewel shards?" Arma asked the spider.

"Of course..."

"Not" Kouga interjected. "He has decided to devote himself entirely to raising ours kids. Isn't that right Naraku?"

The spider growled. He saw the smug look he was getting form Kouga. He was enjoying this. Well fine, if he wants to make up stories he would make a few of his own.

"Yes, I need to put my full concentration in making sure these babies grow up strong and healthy."

Kouga smiled. He liked the answer he got from the spider, even if it was forced. Maybe Naraku was really going to love their pups.

"I have to take care of Kouga first and last little." Naraku hide his sneer.

When the rest of the group looked at him confused Naraku deiced to keep talking. "Well you see Kouga has a condition. He cant have pups of his own. Something down there doesn't work right." He pointed to the wolfs crotch. Kouga had his mouth open in surprise.

"The genie let us have kids but I'm afraid it's just a onetime thing." Naraku gave the wolf a pity look.

"How unfortunate." Kouga received more looks of pity from the group.

Putting on a fake smile Kouga squeezed the spiders arm hard. His claws dug into the skin. "Well look at the time, we really need to be going." He all but dragged Naraku away.

"See you next week" Jarra yelled as they went into the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A hard kick knocked Kouga off the bed. He groaned and shook his head. "Why did you do that Naraku?" he rubbed his head.

"My stomach…." The spider was panting. "It hurts." Naraku curled over. He knew he was having contractions. The babies were coming out today. "My crotch, it hurts."

The wolf leader jumped to his feet. Picking up Naraku he let out a loud howl waking his pack. "Just breathe deeply." He tried not to panic when he saw Naraku's clothes stained red. The spider was sweating and breathing deeply.

Ginta was already waiting outside for him.

"Is it time?" He asked.

"Yea, get the healer." Kouga took him to the birthing room which was another cave. It had soft fox pelts as beds and it was lit by torches. On the wall were picture of trees and clouds. It usually helped to calm down the expecting mothers. The pack healer was already up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I had a feeling you need me when I heard your howl."

"Sorry to bother you so late Tunka but he went into birth." Kouga placed the moaning spider on the bed.

"Alright, this will be the first time I deliver a male pregnancy, it should be interesting."

Naraku's eyes widen when the old wolf pulled out sharp knives and other pointy tools. What concerned him more was the searing pain he felt in his lower region. The room was covered in the scent of his blood.

"Ok now let's see why your bleeding so much down here." The doctor tried to pull up his komodo but Naraku wouldn't let him. "It alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

Hesitantly the spider left the doctor expose him to the cold air. He closed his eyes hoping things would end soon. The doctor looked over his private area. He stared in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Just as I expected. You're forming a virginal entrance. Its ripping you in half." The doctor informed him. Naraku gasped from another shock of pain.

"Really let me see." Kpuga lifted the komodo up more. It was true. Naraku's balls had relocated more back and between them and his shaft was forming a small slit. The skin seemed to be pulling itself apart to make the new entrance. It looked very painful. "Hey doc, you have any pain killer?"

"Way ahead of you." He smashed some herbs into a small bowel. Mixing with some water, he poured some of it in a cup.

"This will stop the pain. It's a….." he didn't get to finish before the spider snatched the cup and swallowed down the medicine. Chuckling the doctor rubbed the rest of the herds on Naraku's chest.

"Oh so much better." Naraku sighed. His body had gone mostly numb.

…

Hours past and his contractions had become much closer. The herbs had worked and he couldn't feel a thing. He was very thankful for this. Kouga seemed to be more nervous than him. He was pacing back and forth annoying Naraku. He was sweating more than the spider too. Naraku cold practically hear the wolf's heart beating out his chest.

"Ok here come the first one." The doctor was between Naraku's legs. The spider had now formed a perfect vagina to push out the babies. He couldn't even feel the new addition to his body because of the numbing herbs.

Kouga sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. He gently messaged his knuckles while biting his teeth.

"Calm now dog. You're not the one giving birth." Naraku hissed. He was starting to feel a slight pain in his lower region. He felt the first baby coming out. He pushed hard trying to make it go faster.

"Push again." Tunka instructed.

Sucking in breath after breath he pushed will all his might. The baby felt like a bowling ball. No wonder women fussed so much over this. It was really starting to hurt. He was in enough pain to start crying out.

"Ok, I see the head. Keep pushing."

"I can't, I can't anymore." Naraku was heaving now.

"Yes you can. Just a little more." Kouga squeezed his hand. He lovingly stroked the others dark hair.

With three more painful pushes Naraku felt the baby enter the world. Little cries filled the cave. Kouga overjoyed cut the cord.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful girl." The doctor handed the baby to Kouga. Proudly the wolf held his baby. He looked down at the adorable child. He was about to hand her to Naraku when the spider cried out again.

"Next one is coming in fast."

"Oh god let this end." Naraku moaned. Thankfully the second one came out easier and faster than the first. Soon more cries were heard in the cave.

"Another girl." The doctor said out loud.

Kouga had the twins in his arms. He couldn't stop looking at his pup. They were the most beautiful things in the world. He pressed his head to there curly dark hair and breathed in their scent. He was surprised that they smelled like a wolf. Just like a wolf, no spider scent at all.

"They are full blooded demon wolfs." He said shocked. "How is that possible?"

The doctor shrugged, "I have no idea."

Exhausted the spider lifted up his head. "Let me hold them."

Smiling Kouga sat next to the spider holding the pups. He gently placed one in the spider's arms.

Naraku looked over the baby. She had blue eyes and black hair just like Kouga. Between her legs was a small wolf tail. She smiled at Naraku and giggled. Smiling sweetly Naraku let her nurse from him. The baby happily drank the milk. The other one was a little smaller, she was the second born. She was a little lighter and had a wolf tail as well. Her hair was pitch black as well but her eyes were red like his.

"At least this one had one of my traits." He let her nurse as well. They took more after the wolf than him but he didn't mind. They fit in more.

"They're beautiful." Kouga wrapped his arms around the spider and leaned in close to rub the heads of his kids.

Tunka grinned while he put away his tools. His eyes never leaving the family. He decided to leave quietly and let the parents bound with their cubs.

"Its tradition to let the mother name the pups." Kouga whispered.

"Soarra for the first one and Rose for the one with the red eyes." The spider giggled when the babies tickled his breast. The smallest one yawned and rubbed against her mother.

Naraku didn't want too, he really didn't want to, but the more he looked at his babies the more he fell in love with them. They weren't like his incarnations; they were so different he couldn't explain it. He felt more attached to them. How could he ever leave them.

"I like those names." The wolf kissed his temple.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ok thanks for the reviews guys and to answer some questions, no I do not plan on brining Inuyasha and his pack into this story but Sesshoumaru be a very big part of it in the future.

Naraku was nursing his new young when Kouga walked in. A week had past from their birth and the spider was slowly recovering. He wasn't as lonely as before, not with the girls to keep him company.

Kouga was enjoying playing with his babies and holding them. The girls raised their tiny clawed hands up to him and laughed. They loved all the silly faces and noise he makes to see them smile. The wolf even made Naraku smile sometimes.

"Wow their getting big." He raised up Soarra. "Maybe you're feeding them too much?"

Naraku shook his head and stoked Rose's cheek. "They won't shut up till their full. Besides, it feels good not to have my breast swollen with milk."

"I could easily relief you of that discomfort." He licked his lips.

Naraku did not show the disgust he felt. He was trying to convince the wolf he had given up on escape and was happy to stay here with his babies. So far he had been doing a pretty good job. He laughed and smiled, some forced others not. He was doing his best not to act moody or snippy. Every time he responds to Kouga he be very polite and he never snapped or acted aggressive towards him.

"No, I wouldn't feel right if our children didn't get every drop of nutrients I produce for them."

Kouga smiled warmly at him. He was surprised when Naraku didn't flinch when he caressed the side of his face. "You such a good mother it's almost shocking."

"Something about holding your own babies in your arms changes you. I… I think I actually feel love towards them." Getting up he placed the girls in their separate rocking chairs. They were both fast asleep. He rocked them gently back forth.

Kouga came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Just towards the children?" He rested his chin between Naraku's neck and shoulder.

The spider didn't like how close they were. The other was pressing his body against his. Even though he was taller he felt small next to the bulkier man. Kouga had much more muscle than him. His arms were a good two inches bigger than him. It must be from all the training and hunting he does.

Before if Naraku didn't like the way he looked he could change his body. Now he was stuck in this week form. He would look completely human if it wasn't for his red eyes. It would be easy for the wolf to hurt him. He already had plenty of times in the past.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I am confused with my own emotions."

"It's alright. I can imagine how hard this must be for you."

Naraku shivered when the wolf bit his ear. Hands traveled under his shirt.

"It's a shame your vigina closed back up after the first three days. I so wanted to try it out. Maybe after your next pregnancy."

Naraku whimpered when fingers found his entrance. They rubbed his lower muscle till they loosened.

"Please, I'm still recovering."

"But I want to start making more babies." Kouga licked up his neck before kissing over his shoulder.

"No!" Naraku wanted to fight. He wanted to kick and scream at the other to leave him alone but he didn't. He leaned into the others touch and submissively bared his throat. "We should concentrate on the kids we already have. It wouldn't be fair if to dived are attention when they are so young.

"My pack will help me raise them. I need you to be pupped again as soon as possible. I have to marry Ayame in a few months and if we hurry I can get two more litters from you before then. It really is amazing that you give birth in two months and they come out full blooded."

"Please it's a strain on my body." He didn't resist when the wolf led him to the bed. He whimpered when his wrist were chained to the wall. On his back he was helpless when Kouga straddled his waist.

"You can rest after I marry Ayame. I won't be using you as much after that. Kouga undid his komodo leaving only his arms in the sleeves. "You're being so good Naraku. I'll go easy on you today." His hands roamed over the hanyou's body.

He continued with his ministrations till he suddenly stopped leaving Naraku withering from his touch.

"I almost forgot. Today is the pup's ceremony. They're going to be officially accepted into the pack. I better get going before were late.

"Can I watch?" Naraku asked as the wolf climbed off him.

"Ummm sorry, it's a pack only thing. No outsiders allowed."

Naraku lowered his eyes than put on a fake smile. "Its fine I understand. It's good for the girls to be accepted with their own kind."

Kouga smiled sadly. "Don't worry I have something for you. Something to keep you busy while were gone." Kouga went through his things and pulled out a silver phallus. "I had this made awhile ago at the blacksmith. It was a little embarrassing ordering it but it was worth it." He pulled out a tiny hammer.

Seeing the fear in the spider's eye he chuckled. "Don't worry; this toy won't hurt like the last one." Kouga hit the metal toy with the hammer and it started to vibrate. "It's made form a special mixture of metals; it can keep vibrating for hours." Smiling his spread the spider legs and pushed in the toy. "I had it molded after my own cock. How is it?"

Naraku closed his eyes. The toy was shaking inside him constantly hitting his sweet spot. He moaned loudly not being able to help himself.

"You sound like a wonton whore." Kouga mocked.

"Please untie me."

"No, you're not allowed to touch your dick. Just learn how to cum from being touched down there." Kouga teasingly rubbed the tip of his swollen head.

"Please it's been so long. I can't do it unless I stroke myself." Naraku was almost in tears.

Kouga leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was a rare thing. "Yes you can. Just let go." Smirking he tightens Naraku bonds before grabbing his twins and leaving.

"Have fun Naraku." He yelled over his shoulder.

…

Hours past and the fake cock was still moving inside him. His member was standing stiff between his legs desperate for attention. Frustrated he squirmed on the bed. His own lube was leaking around the toy but for some reason he couldn't squeeze the toy out no matter how much he pushed. It just kept vibrating against his prostate. This was pure torture. He was sure he was going to exploded any minute anymore.

Kouga came back very happy. The twins were in his arms sleeping. On their faces were red painted markings. Probably some kind of wolf ritual. The father wiped their faces and put them to sleep.

"The ceremony was amazing. Everybody was so happy to finally see them."

Kouga climbed onto the moaning spider. His finger slide over the smooth skin of his leg. Hands rubbed his thighs before tightly gripping them and spreading them wide.

"Wow, you're so wet that you stained the sheets." Kouga pulled out the toy.

Naraku started thrusting into the air.

"You know Ayame came to be with some ideas today involving you." Kouga positioned himself. His own member hard and wanting. "She suggested that after we get married that I should sell you to the highest better. Something about the fact that you can birth full blood demon was a valuable trait."

Narakus eyes widen. That bitch was suppose to help him escape. Not try and sell him.

"Then who would take care of my children?" He cried out when Kouga entered him. It was just like the dildo but better because the other was touching his body. Those hands ran over his chest shoulders.

"Ayame wants to adopt them. She always wanted to have her own daughter and she thinks the twins are adorable." Kouga lifted his legs over his shoulder and leaned down so he was inches away from Naraku's face. He stared the man in the eyes as he fucked him.

Naraku couldn't handle the thought of that bitch taking his kids away. They were his.

"I bet a few months ago you never though you like being fucked by a man." He rocketed his hips faster. "It feels good getting it hard doesn't it."

"Please Koga don't torture me anymore." Naraku felt the chains holding his wrist being removed.

Kouga repositioned the spider so his legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. He moved faster, the only sound heard was the slapping of skin and hard pants and moans.

"I want to make you scream Naraku but I'm not sure if I want you to scream in just pain now." Kouga growled as he came. He rolled over on his side.

"Relax; your body will only get pregnant when you're ready."

Naraku rolled to the side, he still hadn't cum. His member was still standing painfully between his legs. He knew better then to touch himself with Kouga there and he couldn't masturbate when the wolf was gone because he come back and smell his sperm in the cave no matter how well Naraku cleaned it.

Kouga snuggled next to him. "Good night Naraku." He kissed his cheek. The wolf fell asleep listening to the spider calm heart beat, his arms wrapped tightly around the other leaving no chance of escape.

Still awake Naraku tried to loosen the other hold but was disappointed when the strong arms wouldn't budge. He sighed and rested his head. He knew he had to get out of here before Kouga could get him pregnant again. He hoped he wasn't pregnant already.

It was clear the female wolf wasn't going to help him. She wanted to sell him and take his girls. Something he wouldn't let happen.

Listening closely he could hear the gentle breathing of his two babies from their crib. He wished Kouga would let them sleep on the bed but the man refused saying it was better and safer for them in their rocking beds. Naraku snorted at that, all the wolf wanted was to fuck him and not feel ashamed that his pups were right next to them.

Spending half the night thinking the spider had come to the conclusion that he was escape tomorrow night _with_ his two girls. He already had the perfect plan too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Naraku woke up early. He forced himself to throw up in the corner claiming he was sick. Kouga checked his temperature and when he saw he didn't have a fever the wolf assumed the spider was pregnant again even if he couldn't smell the change in his scent.

The wolf happily made him some medicine to calm him down. It would numb his pain and help with his sleep. Naraku paid close attention to what herbs he used. The wolf often had them laying around the cave.

"This should make you feel better." Putting on a fake smile Naraku drank the mixture. It was very bitter. "That should ease your stomach. Just one dose though. Too much sleep root will make you sleep for days."

Naraku sneered. Just what he wanted to hear.

Kouga decided to spend the day in the cave with the spider and the pups. He played peakapoo and would throw them up in the air so high they almost hit the ceiling. This made Naraku especially jumpy.

"Relax, they like it and I won't drop them." Kouga rubbed their hair. "Aren't they just the most beautiful girls you ever seen."

"Yes, let's keep them beautiful so stop tossing them around." Naraku snatched the twins from Koug'a grip. Hugging them close he glared at the wolf leader.

"Filthy dog" he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said they need a bath."

"I'll take them to the river than." He took the twins away from him. Naraku bit his lip. He always feared the wolf would leave with them and he never see them again. He knew that most breeding doe's had their young taken from them at birth. The babies were usually given to a sergeant mother. That way the doe would be ready to breed again faster.

Even after so long Kouga always kept two wolf guards near the den when he wasn't around. Well it hadn't really been long. Only a few months ha pasted since he had been captured.

"Can I come?" It had been days since Naraku hadn't last left the cave since he gave birth.

"Hummmm. It will be faster if I go alone." Kouga scratched his head and looked away. "I'll be back soon."

Sighing Naraku nobbed. It didn't matter. Soon he be free. When Kouga left he grabbed the sleep root. Using a rock and a bowel he grounded it into dust. He wasn't sure how he was going to put the wolf to sleep but he was positive the opportunity would present itself.

Like Kouga had promise he came back quickly. He held both girls in each arm.

"Soarra really like water, Rose…. Not so much." He handed Rose back to Naraku.

"She's pretty small." Kouga commented.

"She will grow. Sometimes the runt grows into the biggest." Naraku let her suckle from his breast.

"How are you feeling?" He moved closer to take in Naraku's scent.

"Better."

"The first frost came today. Winter is going to be pretty rough. Might lose a few wolfs. Might lose the girls." He said sadly looking and Soarra and Rose.

Naraku held them tightly. He wouldn't lose them. They be safe where he was heading.

"Naraku, why did you do this to use? You didn't have to kill my comrades."

"Guilt has no effect on me. We are demons, we do what he have to, to get what we want." Naraku growled.

Kouga smiled softly. "You are right. We do what we want." Leaning over he placed a chaises kissed on the hanyou's lips.

"I won't let the girls die this winter. I'll go out hunting in the storm if I have to." Kouga whispered.

While the wolf was busy kissing his neck Naraku's slipped his hand under the sheets to the root dust he had hidden there. He had wrapped it in a napkin. Opening it he kept his left hand on it while his right hand slowly slid up Kouga's armor breast plate and stopped on the back of his neck. The dark one kissed back. Their tongues started to dance together.

In a heart beat Naraku cupped the napkien in his hand and threw the dust as kouga's face. He was shocked when his wrist was caught mid swing.

"I knew you were up to something when you started kissing me back. I could smell the sleep root under your finger tips." Glaring he squeezed his wrist till Naraku dropped the napkin on the floor. The dust scatters over the ground. "Sleep root it pretty hard to come by. I can't believe you wasted so much."

"I'm sorry." He squeaked. Kouga was still squeezing his hand.

The wolf disappointingly shook his head. "I thought we were past this. What about the children? Were you planning on leaving them or were you going to take them with you?"

Naraku tried to pull his wrist away but he couldn't. Kouga grabbed his other hand and held him still. They were both sitting on the bed.

"Maybe I have made a mistake by being so kind to you. I let you walk around the cave freely, I give you clothes, food, I even let you sleep on my bed and this is how you show your gratitude? For a breeding bitch you have a lot of freedom. Even after all the things you have done I still showed you mercy. When we mate I am gentle and give you pleasure. I could be rough and cruel. I could tear you apart but I don't."

Naraku screamed. He feared his bones were cracking. The girls were laying on the bed next to them and started to cry when they heard their mothers voice.

Letting go of Naraku he grabbed both the girls. He walked out the cave. "No please don't take them from me." Naraku yelled. He started to go after him but Kouga returned empty handed.

"Where are they?"

"With another wolf. I don't want them to be stressed by your screams." He said coldly.

This made Naraku slowly back away from the threatening demon.

"For awhile there I started to forget who you were. I started to believe I could live the happy family life with you. What a fool I was. I actually thought I could have you as a mate instead of a slave. But it's not all my fault; you are very good at deceiving people, especially when it comes to the heart. You fooled Inuyasha into fighting his fist love Kikyo. I should have seen this coming." Kouga stepped closer till he hand the spider pinned to the wall.

Naraku was looking down and the ground. His arms were at his side and his neck was slightly bent exposing the venerable skin.

"Don't try to act submissive now. I won't let you tick me again."

A claw finger traced up the Naraku's shoulder blade, than his thorught making him raise his chin. The sharp tips nipped and his skin till it made its way to his chin. Cupping his chin with his thumb and pointer finger Kouga made him look him in the eye. He smirked at the fearful spider.

"Do you want to go back to those dark caves? You sure act like you do. And now that winter is here it will be even colder this time. Plus I won't be there to protect you. Any stray cock could come and fuck you. Now that I think about maybe I should let that happen. After all I can't just have the next generation be sonly my blood. Think about it, the great Naraku, breeding bitch to the whole east wolf tribe. I bet you get lots of attention in those caves. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you running away. I'm sure you will always have someone keeping you company."

Naraku started shaking. The dark intent in the wolf leader voice made him believe every word. "Of course you'll be so busy that you won't have time to spend with Soarra and Rose. Just as well I suppose, wouldn't want them smelling of whore."

Chuckling Kouga made a long lick up the hanyou's face cleaning the stray tear. Naraku was trembling now. He couldn't move. "I can see it now. You being pinned down in the dark. You wouldn't be able to see a thing. You wouldn't know how many wolfs were there, waiting for a turn. All you be able to do was feel. Feel while they took you, one after another. I'm sure they won't be as gentle as me. You scream till one of them shoved a cock in your throat. Then they fuck you raw." Kouga pressed his body against his. He pushed his knee between the hanyou's legs.

"But first I should punish you for trying to escape. I can smell you're not pregnant so I don't have to go the least bit easy on you."

"Please" He begged. More tears poured from his eyes.

"Shhhhh, it's too late for that now. This will hurt you so much." Kouga grabbed both his wrist in one hand. Leading him to the bed he tied his hands behind his back.

Kouga grabbed from his chest a few needles, a hammer and blade. Naraku's eyes nearly pooped out of his head when he saw the tools.

"Wait, wait, Kouga please, I promise I will never try to run away again."

"When I'm done you won't be able to run ever again."

Kouga tired him down so tight he couldn't move an inch. All he could do was wiggle his hips. The wolf shredded his clothes. Naraku felt the tip of the needle against his cock. The demon grabbed the foreskin and pulled it back.

"A whore should be pierced." Kouga slowly pushed the needle though. He could have done it instantly but he wanted the spider to feel the pain.

Gritting teeth Naraku held in his pain. It hurt but he had been though worse. But it still hurt bad.

Next the demon decided he wanted to put a needle through each of Naraku's nipples. Than he put one through his ear to. Lines of blood dripped down the spiders chest and thigh. One went down his neck from the hole in his ear. Each needle remained in his skin so the wound wouldn't close up.

"Now for this." Kouga grabbed a fistful of Naraku's hair. Using the blade he cut a handful off.

"No please." Naraku didn't like to admit it but his hair was very important to him. Plus it was considered a great disgrace for a man to have his hair cut short in Japan.

"It's all coming off" Kouga kept on cutting his locks till his hair was only three inches long. It barley reached his forehead.

This had the spider weeping. Black strands of hair covered the sheets and floor.

"You bastard. How could you?" He yelled.

Kouga flicked the needle enjoying how Naraku cried out.

"It actually looks kind of nice. It gives you a more boyish look. No really, it took years off."

Kouga grabbed the hammer.

"Now to make sure you can never run again."

Grabbing Narakus leg he pulled it to the side. Gripping the hammer he aimed it over the hanyou's knee. He gave it a few test hits by bring it up and tapping the knee bone with it.

"I know this won't permanently keep you crippled. You're not fully human. A full demon would heal from this in a week but a hanyou… It might take months"

"Please, I need to walk to take care of the girls."

"Oh you will be able to walk, just with a limp. But you won't be able to move fast enough to escape." Kouga brought down the hammer hard on the hanyou's knee. There was a sickening crake fallowed by a very loud scream. Naraku twisted and turned his body. He could feel the broken or cracked bone.

Kouga held him down by his injured knee as he convulsed. "Its over, calm down." He rubbed his inner thigh. "I will repeat this again when your leg heals.

Once Naraku settled down he replaced the needles with bronze rings. Even after half an hour Naraku was still wheezing. His chest was going up and down at a fast paste. His leg twitched from the raw pain.

Kouga cut the ropes and lifted him up. Kissing his forehead he started to take him outside.

"Were are you taking me?" Naraku whimpered. He curled up again his chest. He could feel the cold winds from outside as they neared the entrance.

"To the caves. Did you think I was joking?"

"No, oh god no. Please, forgive me. I promise to be good." He cried.

Kouga ignored him.

When they reached the out side Naraku looked around. Snow had fallen and covered the earth in a thin blanket. He started to shake from the cold. It would only get coder form here.

"It's fitting that you share in the suffering of my clan during these hard times. Let's go announce to the pack that you volunteer to help keep them entertain during this rough winter."

"Wait Kouga, please don't."

"Don't worry I'm sure my brothers will keep you warm at night." He said cruelly. "I promise to visit as well."

Panicking Naraku tried to get away. But the wolf was too strong. Any further struggling was met with a hard squeeze to his knee.

"Don't look so sad Naraku. Maybe one of them with play with your cock and then you will finally be able to come. I'll make it a rule that they can't hurt you too much, so don't worry about dying from their treatment."

"I can keep your pack alive during winter." Naraku yelled.

This got Kouga to stop. "How?"

"Give me my freedom and I can take your pack to my castle. They will be protected and well fed there. There is plenty of food and supplies there."

Kouga was silent for a few seconds. "Take us there and I will not share you with my pack."

"No I want my freedom, and my daughters." Naraku said.

Kouga growled. He started walking again. "Never."

Naraku's eyes widen. How could the wolf leader refuse a chance to save his kind. "Your pack will die if you don't agree."

"Not all of us. I'll just have to work extra hard to repopulate with you."

Naraku could see other demons up ahead. They were sitting by a fire.

"Ok, ok stop."

Kouga did.

"I'll take you there but promise that you won't let your pack touch me." He whipped his tears. Submissively he bowed his head in defeat. But when he remembered that canines like a bared throat he threw his head back exposing the venerable area. He couldn't stop himself from flinching when Kouga bit his throat. It was a soft bite, only meant to show dominance.

"I swear that no other _wolf _shall lay a hand on you."

Smirking, he carried Naraku back to his den.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naraku sat in the corn shivering. A shackle was tightly chained to his left ankle. He couldn't move more than five feet from the wall. Three days had passed and he had spent those days freezing in that spot. Kouga had left him beaten and naked without so much as a second thought.

"Ok feeding time." Kouga carried his babies to Naraku who happily grabbed them.

Feeding his daughters was the only time Naraku was allowed to spend time with them. Since there weren't any lactating females Kouga had to let Naraku feed them but that was where their time together ended.

He had decided Naraku didn't deserve to touch his pups. If the spider wanted to spend time with his children he have to earn the privilege back. He did feel pity watching Naraku snuggle and hold his pups with such love and the girls seemed very attached to him. It was hard to see that sadness in his eye when Kouga took the babies from his arms.

"Please, just a few more minutes." He begged.

"They need their sleep." Kouga placed the girls in their cribs all the way on the other side of the room. Naraku looked longingly at them.

"You should be able to walk by now." He unshackled him.

Slowly the spider stood, careful not to put pressure on his injured knee. His first steps where hard. He walked across the room limping. It was hard, each step hurt but he manage to make it across the room to his daughters. They were sleeping so peacefully. He smiled seeing their faces. Rose's nose was small and sharp, she had big eyes and long lashes. Her chin was round, making her face look more oval than her sister. Soarra had long fangs that were already popping out of her mouth. Her lips were pinker than Rose and she has a more round nose and a smaller forehead.

Naraku chuckled, her ears were bigger than normal. He hoped she grow into them. They were both very pretty babies but looked nothing alike. You could hardly call them twins. Their only similarities were their black hair and just the color too. Rose had curly hair like him and Soarra had straight hair like her father.

"We leave today." Kouga informed him.

Naraku nobbed. It was best they left before a storm came. The journey to his old castle would take four days.

Kouga wrapped the girls in countless blankets before making a carrier for them with another blanket. Safely secure he carried them on his back while he carried Naraku in the front.

"I can walk" Naraku complained.

"It would take us a month at your speed."

Naraku grumbled. "Its your fault I'm like this."

"Even if I hadn't broken your knee you still be to slow."

Naraku looked around. The whole pack was around them now. He saw wolfs everywhere. Some humanoid, others not. Not surprisingly there were much fewer females than males. He only saw like twenty females out of a hundred wolfs. The back was small. Most demons groups had at least five hundred demons.

Most demons were carrying small bags. Most nature demons never owned much. They only had what they needed. Naraku almost couldn't wait to see the surprise in their eyes when they saw the castle.

It was a lot of pressure knowing these wolfs were counting on him for survival. He could only imagine how much it must weigh on Kouga. He was responsible for all their life's. A leader had to do what was best for their pack. Naraku felt sorry for the wolf prince. He was barely out of his teens and he had so much responsibility. He must feel great shame for getting him kill so many of his wolfs and tricking him. For the first time Naraku was starting to feel guilt….. But then he reached up to his head and felt the short hair and all those feelings disappeared and formed a raging anger.

Kouga looked down to see Naraku touching his hair. He was so angry his face had turned red. Holding in a chuckled he squeezed the spider closer to his chest.

Naraku would never know the truth. He would never know that Kouga had no intention of letting his brothers use him. He only wanted to give him a good scare. All he was planning on doing was making Naraku suck him off in front of a few of his comrades. He hoped it would humiliate and put enough fear into him that he would never try to escape again. When Naraku told him about the castle he saw an opportunity to save his family from a harsh winter. They always loss a few wolfs to the frost.

The more he thought about it the more things started to work together. This was all part of his wish. He wished for a miracle that would fix everything. Naraku was providing him with pups, home, food, and even sex. If that wasn't everything than he didn't know what was. Thought he never admit it, he had grown quiet attached to the spider. He liked always having him there when he came home. He liked sharing his bed with him. He even liked to watch him take care of the girls. It was ashamed Naraku didn't return his fondness. Maybe after they build a bigger family Naraku realize he needed to stay as well.

As they traveled he had subconsciously been rubbing the spiders head. This had but Naraku to sleep. Only when they reached the river to drink did Kouga wake him up.

"Now where?"

"We head north till we reach the mountain with a hole through it, than you walk through the canyons and into the dark forest. The castle is deep inside. There should be a barrier keeping demons out but since I loss my powers… Kana probably left too. Thank God I killed Kagura or she would have had my head and Inuyasha killed my other incarnations so they can't kill me. Unless some stray demons infested the place, the castle should be deserted."

"So besides, Rose and Soarra all your children wanted to kill you?"

Naraku chuckled. "Give them a few years"

Naraku never considered any of his incarnation's children. They were all just dolls he made to do his bidding.

Kouga watched with valiant eyes had his pack drank. He watched the water, the trees, the skies, anything that moved. It would be foolish for a demon to attack so many wolfs in one place but a big dumb one might. Some demons had more muscle than brain.

They traveled for several more hours before they stopped at an abandon hut. It was hard squeezing all the pack in but at least they kept themselves warm squished together.

Naraku sat in the corner with both his daughters. He had two other demons next to him. One was a female and the other was a real wolf. He couldn't tell what gender it was. It was the first time he had been so close to another wolf besides Kouga.

"So spider, it this castle big enough for us." The she wolf asked. She had blond hair and tail. It was strange for someone to talk to him. They usually ignored him. Most of the demons just glared at him.

"It has more rooms and hallways than you could ever explore."

"Is there lots of food?" she asked.

"If someone hadn't raid it, there enough to last all winter and lots of wine. And the beds are so soft. Their real beds too. Very soft and comfortable and they don't stink of rotting animals."

"Sounds to good to be true." A male wolf sat next to the she wolf. He had short black hair and was a little on the short side himself. "If you lead us into a trap I'll skin you spider. I don't care if you are the leaders bitch."

Naraku growled. He would have killed that demons a few months ago. All he could do now was glare.

"You'll be thanking me when you see the indoor hot springs and wine cellar."

The babies started to cry and Naraku took off his shirt to feed them. After several minutes they started to cry. He tried rocking them, sang to them and rubbed their backs. They wouldn't stop crying.

The wolf raised its head and looked at him "Grro woowo, rooo gggg" The wolf spoke before lowering it's head.

"Amadona says that the babies are hungry and she can smell that you're not lactating." The she wolf told him.

"What? How can you under stander her?" Naraku pinched his nipple. No milk came out.

"We understand our own." She went through her bag and pulled out some jerky. "Here, it's snake."

"What that going to do. If I can't make milk, they'll die." Naraku started to run his chest trying to make milk.

"You haven't eaten today right?"

"No I have not had the chance."

"That's why you're not making milk. You need food." She gave him the jerky.

Naraku took it and slowly ate it. He chew on the hard food. It tasted horrible but he ate it anyway. He ate very little because the wolfs always brought horrible meat. Usually from stray demons in their territory. The only good meal he had in months was the time Kouga caught some dear.

"Thank you." He said to her.

"You're welcome." She rubbed the wolfs fur. "I'm Melda and this is my mother Amadona. And the short one is my brother Tero."

"Wait, she's your mother but you…. Don't look alike."

"We are all wolfs, in one form or another. Sometimes a beast wolf gives birth to humanoid wolfs and it can happen in vice versa."

Naraku's eyes widen. One of his children could pop out looking like a real wolf? That was a horrible thought.

"How far from this wonder place of yours?" Tero asked.

"Three more days and we should be there."

…..

Three days had past before they reached the dark forest. Surprisingly it wasn't that dark. The dark ora it had was gone. Probably another side effect of Naraku losing his power. Now it was like another forest. It thrived with life, winter life that it. There were a few snow rabbits and foxes around. The wolfs gladly hunted the rabbits and make gloves from their pelts. Naraku was more than happy to get a real meal for a change. One of the wolfs had told Kouga about his milk problem and the leader had made sure he was given extra food, which Naraku had to eat all or be force fed. Kouga wouldn't let the spider gamble with the lives of his pups.

Since then Naraku and Melda had become rather close. She was a little of an outcast to, due to her blond hair. Apparently blond hair was a bad omen for wolf's. Her only friends was her short hot tempered brother Tero who didn't have many friends either due to his small size. Other demons usually made fun of him.

They were an odd trio that attracted stares and weird looks. Melda was a sweet girl and Tero wasn't so bad once he settled down. Their mother seemed like any pet dog to him but he never say that to them. She mostly stood by them sleeping. She had to be an old wolf.

He found it so interesting how they communicated with each other with growls and grunts.

When they reached the castle the wolfs were in awe. It towered above the tallest trees in the forest. Its stone walls stretched farther than they could see. Most had never even seen their reflection but they all saw themselves in the glass windows. The fact that it looked so well maintains after so many months bothered Naraku. It meant someone was taking care of it.

Kouga notice it too and ordered his pack to be on guard. Before they even entered the gates a figure greeted them.

"Master Naraku, you have returned." Kana stood in front of them with her mirror. Her white dress was still as spotless as ever.

"Hello Kana." He was actually kind of happy to see her.

"I have kept the castle clean in your absence." She informed him. Her face still motionless.

"I see. Very good." Naraku walked in fallowed closely by Kouga.

"Why are wolfs here? And why is your power so weak?" She asked walking behind him.

"I will explain later. Let just go to the kitchen. They are very hungry."

Confused the ghostly girl knob.

Naraku led them to the kitchen where they found barrows of grain and boxes of preserved meat. There was sugar, salt, flower and every herb and spice imaginable.

Naraku smirked seeing Kouga's jaw drop. "Told you there be lots of food."

"Kana make me baked turkey with a side of carrots and wine." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." Kana started to cook.

"Oh and make Turbo prepare the rest of the wolfs something. They like the meat raw."

"Turbo?" Kouga asked.

"Just a mindless demon I made. He's basically harmless. I just use him for housekeeping."

A tall ugly demon appeared before him. He bowed and took large steps to the kitchen.

"He can't talk either."

Everyone looked around. They saw pictures on the walls and the fancy furniture was new. But they were quick to explore. They cautiously went through every room. There were so many things to see. But when the dinner bell rang every popped up in the same place.

Naraku happily ate the turkey. It was so juicy compared to the dry snake he had been force to eat the last few days and the wine was simply heaven. He never knew how much he loved wine till now.

"So good" he moaned.

After dinner every one looked at each other wondering what to do next.

"Well I guess, everyone just pick a room." Naraku told them.

"I call the red one" Melda yelled. She was the first to run out the door. After that it was a stampede. Everyone wanted to get the best rooms so they rushed around till Kouga, Naraku and the twins were the only ones in the room.

Feeling more relaxed and safe than he had in months Naraku carried his girls down the halls ad up the stairs. Kouga walked behind them silently watching every move he made.. They reached a large door. Koug'a eyes widen when he saw what was inside.

The room was huge. The bed was twice the sizes of a king size and it was dressed with purple silk sheets. There were enough pillows to make another castle. The mirror was incased in wooden oak stand and the dresser looked like it was hand carved. The closet was filled with very expensive looking clothes.

Naraku hummed joyfully and laid on the bed with the twins. He moaned from the soft matrices. It was a welcome change.

"I assume this is your room. There is a nice room down the hall, you can have that one."

Kouga raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And why would I do that? Are we not going to share this one? There is plenty of room."

Naraku sat up. "Yes, but everyone can have their own room. There is no need for you to constantly be near me. It's not like I could run away. This was where I run away to."

Kouga frowned…

Before Naraku could react he was pushed down on the bed. His wrists were pinned above his head. His blue eyes looked into his. Their faced were inches apart.

"You've gotten a little to bold for my liking. You think just because you're in this castle you can start acting like a Lord again?" Kouga growled baring his fangs

Naraku looked away. "I'm sorry, I forgot my place. You are more than welcomed to stay where ever you want." He words came out hollow just like his expression.

Kouga seemed to settle down. He was still straddling the other hips and holding him down. Slowly his tail wag back a forth lazily.

"It's been a long journey. I am tired from the long trip. Let's bath, than rest."

Naraku knobb. He rubbed his wrist when the wolf let him go.

The hot spring occupied by a few wolfs but this did not stop Kouga from taking of his clothes and jumping in. His cannon ball wet the whole floor.

Naraku was more reluctant to take off his clothes in front of the others. Being more sensitive to the spiders feelings than usual he let Naraku take a bath with his clothes on.

"This feels so good." One of the wolfs said.

"Yea, the water is so warm. Who knew the spider could be good for something after all."

Kouga smirked and wrapped a possessive arm around Naraku's waist. He brought him in close. "He's good for many things boys." He said loudly.

The others demons laughed and howled. Naraku blushed and looked away. A light kiss to his pulse made him jump.

"I'm proud of you Naraku." Kouga whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kouga moaned when he felt the spider's mouth close around him. He hissed in delight when Naraku started to suck. This was the second time he had made the spider do this today. It was satisfying having the once powerful dark demon on his knees pleasing him. His member was encased in the sweetest heat ever. Repeatedly he made the hanyou bob his head up and down.

Naraku would take him all the way to the base and pull back till only the tips rest between his lips before swallowing him again. If Kouga went to deep or was to rough he gags.

It had been a week since Naraku had brought them to the castle. Since then life had been great. They had plenty to eat and drink. The castle was warm and they were well protected. Not to mention everyone was happy with their own rooms, though most wolfs still huddle together at night. It was instinct to want to be close while they slept.

"I'm close." He gasped.

Naraku engulfed the length and let his tongue roll over it. He licked around the base ignoring how it twitches inside his mouth. He resisted the urge to bite when Kouga's claws dug into his scalp.

"It's harder to hold on without your long hair."

Naraku gave him the dirtiest look he could muster.

He swallowed the foul liquid when it squirted into his mouth.

Moaning Kouga stretched his arms over his head and smiled. "That's certainly is the best way to deal with morning wood."

Naraku whipped his mouth.

"Come on get dress. You know the others won't start breakfast without us."

It was kind of a tradition for the wolf demons not to eat till there leader was there.

In the dining room you could see hungry wolfs everywhere looking down at their plate. They howl when Kouga walked in. All they needed to do was see their leader before they began to eat.

"I have an announcement." Kouga yelled.

All wolfs froze to look at him.

"Naraku is caring my next litter."

There were cheers and howls coming from each wolf. Many walked up to congratulate him. They were over joyed that their clan was growing.

Naraku sat in the table trying not to be notice. He rubbed his flat belly knowing soon is be rounding again.

Melda and Tero sat next to him. Melda handed him a plate of food. He just looked away trying not to vomit from the sight of eggs.

"Pregnant huh?"

Naraku nobbed.

"Cheer up. It's not so bad. You'll have that nice glow. Plus you get more kids."

"I just wish he waited till spring."

"Maybe he wanted a boy really badly." Tero commented.

"Still, I can't believe I'm going though that hell again."

"Well you are a breeding brood…. Owwww"

Melda hit her brother over his head.

"It's true." He wined.

Kouga walked up to them. "Come Naraku"

Getting up the spider fallowed him.

They strangely returned to their room. Naraku sighed. He thought things would be different when they arrived. He thought he have more freedom. But it was just the same. Well… No things were a little better. He was more comfortable. He had his clothes back….. Well the first day he tried to put back on his spiky armor but Kouga tore them to shreds. He got the message that the wolf didn't want him wearing anything that made him resemble who he used to be so he had to wear his non fighting clothes. A simple white dress shirt and black pants had to do.

Kouga had also found his bamboo pelt. He used it to fuel the fire.

Naraku was allowed to move around the castle freely. The other demons didn't bother him. They were actually treating him better.

"Look what Turbo made." Kouga showed him the big play pin for the girls.

"Their still to young to use it. The crib he made them will suffice for now."

"In a few months, they will be bouncing around." Kouga pulled him close and put his ear to the spiders belly.

"Just one this time." He said sadly

"Thank God' Naraku thought.

"I'm going to go explore the forest today. I trust that you will behave yourself and not get into trouble." He held the spiders hands.

"You be the first to know if I do." Naraku hummed.

"I'm serious Naraku."

"I won't cause trouble. But should you really be leaving? What if a storm comes?"

"Are you worried about me? I'm touched."

Naraku stayed silent. He just stared blankly at him. It annoyed the wolf leader when he didn't respond.

"You could smile every once in awhile." Huffing he stood up. "I am only going to check around the castle. I will be back by dinner. Maybe after I return we could have some fun." He gently rubbed the hanyou's knuckle.

"The evidence of your fun is growing inside me."

"Please don't be so bitter. The second pregnancy is easier." Kouga kissed his hand. "You're kind of cute when you're mad."

Naraku looked away.

"Are you being shy or stubborn?" the wolf said annoyed.

Naraku didn't answer.

Kouga let him go. Naraku would warm up to him in time. He just couldn't push to fast. Maybe after this pup he let Naraku rest for a few years. He be busy taking care of the pups anyway. Besides it wasn't like he couldn't still have sex with him. He just have to pull out early.

"You know I don't have to marry Ayame now. We don't need her clans help. We can survive here on our own."

Naraku pulled his hand away from Kouga's grip.

"Poor girl, you're a fool not to see how much she cares for you."

"She wanted me to sell you!"

Naraku flinched when he raised his voice. He hated being so afraid.

"So I guess Sorra and Rose and this…." He patted his belly. "Won't be such outcast after all."

"No they won't." Kouga ran his finger though the hanyou's short hair. "Don't worry. It will grow back."

"It's going to be hard for me to walk around with a big belly and limp."

"Yes, but it will be funny."

Naraku couldn't hold back the growl he made.

Kouga chuckled. He liked seeing that small act of defiance _his_ hanyou made. It was adorable how the spider kept trying to fight him, being as weak as he was.

"I only did it because you tried to escape." Kouga wrapped his arms around him. Naraku's fair skin pressed against his tan. He rubbed his nose against his neck and took in deep breaths. He was happy with what he smelled.

"You don't smell of poison and death anymore. You smell like new life and you smell like me. My scent almost drowns out yours."

Naraku shivered. "Great so I smell like dog." He spat. His head was pressed against Kouga's chest. Big arms held him still.

Kouga had been touching and holding him like this more often. Right now the wolf had pushed his hands into his komodo. Still hugging him he rubbed the spider scar on his back, one of his more sensitive places. The skin was easier to hurt there. But instead of causing pain he was sent little bolt of pleasure though Naraku.

"Better than smelling like a hanyou."

That was a comment that really bothered him and Kouga knew it. Half breeds always hated being reminded of what they were.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Naraku stepped back.

Giving up Kouga left the room. Two guards were left by the door. They wouldn't stop Naraku from leaving but they fallow him around where ever he go.

Kana appeared in the room.

"You're much weaker now." She commented. "It explains why my power has decreased as well."

Naraku relaxed. If her power had weakened as well she wouldn't risk attacking him.

She tilted her head to the side. "Are you really pregnant with that wolfs baby?" She asked.

Naraku knobbed.

"And you birthed those two as well?" She pointed to the crib.

Naraku knob.

"Was it, willing?"

Naraku paused before shaking his head.

"How?"

"A genie. He made a wish on a genie."

"And he wished for you to be weak too." She didn't need the answer. "What now? The jewel shards were taken by Inuyasha. I couldn't protect them."

"I don't know." He said sadly.

Kana just stared at him. "The wolfs don't bother me. Do you like them?"

"It doesn't matter." Naraku lifted his head up in realization. "The genie. If we get her we can change everything."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in awhile. Kouga must have her close. She lives in a coin." Naraku started thinking. "Or maybe she is far away from here? Kouga spends so much time around me I doubt he keep it on his person. Kana I want you to look for it. Check around the castle and use your mirror to keep an eye on Kouga."

The phantom girl nod.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ok short chapter but I updated faster. Plus this chapter is really interesting.

Hey guys just want ya to know that I have recently taking an interest in writing Game of Thorns fics. So far I have a Verserys/Drogo. Soon I want to write a Jamie/ Robb fic.

Naraku threw up for the third time today. His stomach was steadily growing again. The baby bump was already noticeable the first week. He could hardly eat a thing. Mostly he stuck to bread, so he wouldn't irritate his ill stomach.

Sitting near the big fire pit he groaned. Naraku sat on the couch while other wolfs stayed on the floor. They still hadn't gotten use to furniture.

Melda sat next to him, her brother fallowed soon after.

"Here this will help your stomach." She handed him a cup of herb tea.

Naraku graciously accepted it.

"Having this baby is worse than making it." He complained.

"It's only two months." Tero said trying to help.

"Yea, than I might get two weeks of rest before Kouga wants to make another one."

The two wolfs stayed silent. There wasn't really much they could say to comfort their friend.

"Hey lets go to the woods today. I want to hunt some rabbits again." The blond offered.

"You guys go ahead. I don't feel like moving too much." Naraku would have loved to go with them but he wasn't allowed to leave the castle. Right now he had two guards watching him from the corner. He was a prisoner in his own home.

When they left Kana approached him. "Lord Naraku I have found no trace of the genie. He has hidden her well."

Naraku gritted his teeth.

"What is Kouga doing now?"

"He's off exploring the woods again."

"Keep searching"

…

Weeks had passed and Naraku was huge again. He wasn't as big as when he carried the twins. It was just harder because now he had fifty extra pounds of weight on and he could hardly walk with his messed up knee. Most of the time he stayed in bed, much to Kouga's delight

Even after searching so long Naraku and Kana still couldn't find the coin. The genie hadn't been seen in week. Slowly the spider hanyou was starting to lose hope.

Sitting on his bed reading a book Naraku was startled when the wolf leader came rushing into the room.

"Naraku, are you alright." He asked.

His eyes were starting to turn red. Slowly his youkia was seeping through.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"There is a strange demon running loose in the castle."

"Who is it?" The hanyou gripped his belly.

"It's Sesshoumaru."

Naraku froze. "What does he want?"

"To make a deal." Sesshoumaru appeared at the door.

Kouga jumped between him and Naraku. His claws extended ready to protect his family. Naraku grabbed the twins from the crib and held them protectively against his body.

"I never thought I see the day that Kouga the Wolf Demon Leader would protect the Dark Hanyou Naraku." Sesshoumaru's cold eyes landed on Naraku's belly. He sniffed the air and smiled.

His simple glance received a warning growl from Kouga.

"Though I understand it, considering he is carrying your pups."

Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"I did not believe the rumors. First I hear that Naraku was defeated by a weak wolf. That alone was ridiculous." He smirked seeing the anger flare in Kouga's eyes. "Then I hear Naraku is capable of bearing young and that he is being impregnated by the same wolf that defeated him. That actually brought out a laugh from me. But the rumor that pushed me to find out the truth was the last one I heard. Since every other rumor is true I assume this one is to."

Naraku swallowed hard. He slowly back away against the wall. He ignored the fact that people knew about his horrible situation. He'll deal with that drama later. He was more worried about the dog lord in front of him. He knew that Sesshoumaru was stronger than Kouga, even if the wolf didn't know it yet. If a fight broke us he already decided to sneak away while they were distracted. It was his best bet of saving his and his kids lives.

"Naraku can bare full blood demons." Sesshoumaru said it like a statement instead of a question.

"What does it matter to you? I have claimed him as mind and he carries my young. He shall never again be able to commit the carnage and devastation he was able to do in the past."

Sesshoumaru looked over Naraku's neck and lifted an eye brow. "Yet he holds no mating mark."

Kouga scuffed. "That is because he is not my mate. He is my slave."

Naraku lowered his gaze and turned his head away. He wanted to shrink away at that point. Sesshoumaru was his enemy but the two has always has some mutual respect for each other. They were both powerful demons and they acknowledged that. But now Naraku was force to face him in such a pathetic state. It was dishonorable and humiliating.

The great Naraku was holding two infants and swollen with another baby. It was horrible.

"In that case maybe you will be more willing to agree to my offer. I have not come here to fight wolf, but instead to talk diplomatically."

Kouga raised an eye brow. "Speak than."

"Let us negotiate some where more private. I sense your wolfs closing in and I do not want you to have a grudge against me for killing them if they attack. Meet me a mile west from here."

With that Sesshoumaru turned into a giant ball of light and disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"He'll kill you if you go." Naraku growled.

"I'll kill him first." Kouga growled back. He had decided to meet Sesshoumaru.

"Listen to me. You can't see past your pride to figure out that Sesshoumaru is much stronger than you. Even at full strength I had trouble against him. It's why I had to use so many tricks to weaken him."

Naraku tried desperately to reason with the wolf. Usually he wanted Kouga to die but he was sure Sesshoumaru would kill him as well. Their best bet was to run.

"If I defeated you I can defeat him as well."

"You didn't defeat me. I would have killed you if it wasn't for that fucking genie." It was rare for Naraku to curse but he was very mad and desperate at the moment.

Kouga grabbed him by the collar around his neck and brought the spider in close. "I will not lose to a dog. I am stronger than him."

Naraku laughed cruelly in his face. "You are weak. At least I have the excuse of being curse. You are just naturally that pathetic."

Kouga raised his hand like he was going to hit him but stopped mid strike.

"Be glad you're pregnant or I would have punished you. But I will not forget your disrespect. I will deal with you when I returned." Kouga licked along the side of his neck and smiled cruelly. "I suggest you prepare yourself."

"You won't live to see this baby born if you go." He warned.

"Enough. I am going and you will be here waiting on this bed caring for the twins till I returned. Then I'm going to put the girls to bed and fuck you to pieces reeeall good to celebrate my victory."

Kouga turned him around and possessively slapped his ass and pushed him towards the bed.

Naraku face was a dark red. It was still so embarrassing being treated this way. It didn't help his sanity that his cock had stirred from hearing the wolf. God what had be become?

Smelling the air Kouga sneered. He rushed toward the hanyou before he made it to the bed. His hand quickly gripped the other manhood through his clothes.

"Mhhhh Interesting. Do you like the dirty talk…? Or was it the slap to the ass that got you hard?" Kouga rubbed him though his pants. "I don't even need to check to know how wet you are right not."

"Stop… You never finish. Naraku moaned. It had been so long since his last orgasm. It was so frustrating how the wolf loved to bring him so close over the edge, than push him back.

The nights were the worse. He wake up sweaty and aroused. Kouga would wake up too, smelling his hard on. He uses it as an excuse to take him. Sometimes he just plays with the spider's body. His claws would gently trail over Naraku's skin. He nipples and lick his most sensitive parts. When he really wanted to hear the spider scream he finger him while messaging his jewels. He only touch his member to get him completely stiff before ignoring it.

Naraku would sometimes cry in frustration. He'd break down and beg to cum, but this only made the wolf finger him hard or use the vibrator on him. The wolf was obsessed with only letting him cum from his ass. Naraku had tried to explain he wasn't like a women and could cum like that but Kouga wouldn't listen.

"Maybe the thrill of knowing your sleeping with someone who killed the feared Lord of the West will be enough to bring you over the edge tonight." He whispered.

Kouga removed his hand. Naraku cried out in disappointment once again.

"You are such a needy little slut." Kouga reached over to the drawer and pulled out the metal phallus. He hit it with a tiny hammer to get it vibrating.

"Oh please Kouga don't."

Ignoring him the wolf roughly pushed down the hanyou's pants. Slowly he pushed his finger between the pale but firm globes. "You're dripping; don't act like you don't want this."

Kouga lined the toy with the spider entrance. "Push back Naraku. I'll hold it but you have to make it go in." He grabbed hold of his hips to steady and guide him.

"Do it or I'll use the sword handle again." He threaten

Whimpering Naraku pushed back making the toy enter him. He moaned as his body stretched around the intruder. Stopping half way to breathe he suddenly cried out when Kouga became impatient and pushed the rest in side him in one swift motion.

The toy shook inside him making Naraku melt.

"Keep that inside you till I return." The wolf ordered. He tied Naraku's hands together and then tied him to the bed post. The hanyou laid on his back shaking.

Smiling Kouga kissed his belly than his fore head. "I'll be back soon, than all I'll, plow you into the matrices."

Naraku crossed his legs and tried not to squirm. "He might just want to talk. Try not listen before starting a fight."

Kouga grabbed the twins from the bed and soothed them to sleep before putting them in the crib.

"I will be back." He said before leaving.

…..

Sesshoumaru greeted Kouga with an icy stare. They meet in a forest clearing far from anyone else sight. Snow made it up to their knees.

"Aright I'm here. What did you want?" Kouga decided to take Narakus advice to try and talk before fighting. He did have a family now to take care of.

"Where is the spider? This Sesshoumaru had hoped you bring him."

Kouga smirked. "He's waiting back home for me to come and fuck him senseless.

"How vulgar." The demon dog crunched his nose in disgust.

"He actually feels pretty good. His ass squeezes my cock tighter than any women could."

"This Sesshoumaru was not talking about the act of sex but of how you talk in such a foul manner. But that is not the subject of our meeting. Do you know that you and your tribe are staying uninvited in my lands?"

Kouga tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Many months ago Naraku transported his castle onto my territory as an act of defiance. I could not remove him because of his barrier but his castle is still on the lands of the Lord of the West."

Kouga gritted his teeth. He had no idea they were anywhere near Sesshoumaru's territory. The dogs and wolf demons have always had an unspoken agreement. Stay on their own side and there would be no conflict. For any demon to stay on another demons territory without permission would be a sign of aggression. It was just like Naraku to pull a trick like that. Sesshoumaru must have been furious to know Naraku was in his lands and he couldn't do anything about it.

"We can't leave now. The weather could kill us before we found shelter."

"This Sesshoumaru realizes this. That is why he has not called his alleys and dealt with you pack already for trespassing. This Sesshoumaru can be reasonable and make a fair deal. He will let your clan stay in his land and in that castle permanently if you agree to his terms."

"What are your terms?"

"I want the spider. Calm yourself wolf"

Kouga was growling at him.

"I only want him for a short time. Enough time for him to give me two litters. You will have him back in a year."

"You want to impregnate him?" It made scene. Besides Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was the only dog demon alive. The rest had died out. The prick had never wanted to mate with any other demon because he wanted to keep his blood pure. He had claimed many times that he rather let the dog demons die out than mix their blood.

But now he had found another way. Naraku could deliver pure blood demons from the sire's side. No wonder Sesshoumaru would want him.

"If he is just a slave you won't mind trading him to save your pack. I will return him once he had given me a boy and girl or in two litters.

Kouga glared at him. He stayed silent because his mind was racing. He believed he could defeat Sesshoumaru but then the dogs alleys would come and avenges him. Sesshoumaru was a cold hearted prick but he and his father had forged powerful treaties and alleys over the decades.

Kouga knew his weaken pack could never survive against a demon army.

"Do you swear to return him?" Kouga hissed.

Sesshoumaru's lips curved up slightly to form a small smile. "This Sesshoumaru swears it."

"You will have him for forth months. He gives birth in two."

Sesshoumaru seemed shocked by this information. "What a useful trick. But I will take him for five months. A week to rest between pregnancies and a week to convince the child."

"Agreed. He should be giving birth this week. I will send a wolf to this spot in seven days to let you know when you can take him and in exchange for saving your species you will give my pack the castle and rights to the forest and rivers surrounding it."

"This Sesshoumaru agrees."

"One more condition. You cannot permanently harm the spider, no matter how much you desire revenge."

"This Sesshoumaru wasn't planning on hurting him."

With that the two separated.

…

Naraku was still withering in bed when the window to his room slide opens. He thought it was Kouga but Sesshoumaru jumped into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku struggled against his binding.

Sesshoumaru stared at him for several moments. Naraku's face was red with shame. Besides his shirt he was naked and the smell of his arousal filled the air. His round belly didn't help either. In an attempt to save some dignity Naraku folded his legs against himself trying to hide the vibrator from sight.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he walked towards the cribs ignoring Narakus threats and screams. The dog stared down at the sleeping babies. His thoughts seemed too drift away.

"Don't touch them." The spider yelled.

Sesshoumaru left the girls sleeping and walked towards him. He stopped on the side of the bed.

"What do you want?" He gasped when Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his belly.

This terrified Naraku. Those sharp claws pressed against his skin and his unborn child.

"Please don't hurt us." Naraku whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked at his eyes. His emotionless face gave no hint to what he was thinking. Slowly his finger pressed against his stomach but not in a way to harm him. They messaged the skin gently.

"The wolf should rub here more. It helps relax the child, and the mother."

Naraku bit back a moan.

"The wolf has trained you well. This Sesshoumaru can see how sensitive you are to his touches."

"Shut up. What do you want and where is Kouga?"

Sesshoumaru removed his hand. "The wolf will be here shortly. This Sesshoumaru is much faster than him. No fighting will occur, a deal was struck."

"Then leave, Kouga will smell that you were here."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "He will assume it's this Sesshoumaru's scent from earlier."

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to wonder down…

"What deal was made?" Naraku said quickly getting the dog to look back at his face. He was still blushing from being exposed to him and his cold eyes.

"You will know soon. Now this Sesshoumaru must leave. He wishes you a healthy child."

Naraku took in a deep breath when the dog disappeared against.

Minutes later Kouga walked in. Naraku expected him to keep his promise of more violation but instead he untied the spider. Carefully he pulled out the toy.

"What happen?" Naraku asked.

Kouga remained silent. He only laid on the bed and brought him close to his chest. This made the spider even more worried. The wolf was acting so strange. Something big must have happen between him and Sesshoumaru.

Kouga leaned over and kissed his cheek. He stroked and played with his hair till they both fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Naraku screamed his loudest when the contraction increased. Kouga was sitting by his side holding his hand. Tunka was between his naked thighs. They had moved Naraku to an empty room so he have more privacy, plus he wouldn't stain their bed.

"It's coming. Head first, that's good." The old healer said.

"You can do it Naraku." Kouga rubbed his forehead.

Naraku pushed again and seconds later a babies screams filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Tunka passed the baby wolf demon to Kouga.

Kouga looked down proudly at his song. He had tan skin, blue eyes and dark hair just like him. "He looks just like me. How about we name him Kouga J?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Naraku yelled.

Chuckling he handed the baby over to Naraku. "No wonder he hurt so much, he's huge. The twins weren't this big when they were born."

"He'll be a strong warrior and leader." Tunka said. "I've never seen a child start crying so fast. He was eager to enter the world."

Naraku loved over his new son. He really did look a lot like Kouga, he had the same nose and eyes but his were lighter. He had eyes as bright and vibrant as the sky.

"His name is Sky" Naraku said.

"Little strange but I like it." Kouga purred into the other neck. He gently touched his son's hair.

Naraku let the baby suckle from him.

….

Three days later.

"You bastard." Naraku made a swipe and Kouga.

The wolf easily dodged him. He had just told him about the deal he made with Sesshoumaru and how he would be leaving later that day.

"How could you? You monster." Naraku screamed. He through a vase at the wolf. It missed and hit the floor breaking into a hundred bits.

"I had no choice. I had to for my clan. You might be back as quickly as three months."

"You didn't even ask." Naraku was in tears now.

"I didn't have to ask." Kouga grabbed him by the wrist stopping him from throwing something else. The babies were already crying in the room.

"What about the babies. The girls and Sky can't eat on their own."

"Sesshoumaru is giving us a goat to provide them with milk while you're gone. Please understand I had no choice. You will do this, not just for me but for your children as well." He held the hanyou close.

"I hate, I hate you so much." Naraku sobbed.

"Shhhhh. I knew you act like this, that's why I wait till after the baby was born. I didn't want to risk you causing Sky extra stress."

Kouga sadly tied Naraku's wrist together.

"We have to leave now. Save your good bye's to the pups."

Naraku limped toward the cribs. His daughter shared one. They stopped crying when they saw him.

"You girls have really grown. I'll miss you both. Goodbye my Rose and my Soarra." He kissed their cheeks.

He then turned to his youngest crib. "I miss you to my little Sky. I wanted to spend so much more time with you. You won't even remember me when I come back." He kissed his sleeping sons head.

"Here, this will make the journey easier for everyone." Kouga handed him a cup of fogy water. "Sleep root to knock you out for the ride."

Knobing Naraku drank the water. He was still crying as his body shut down. He managed to make it to the bed before things went dark.

Sighing Kouga walked over to him. He gently stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Naraku looked to innocent when he slept. "I'm sorry. I truly am. If there was another way I do it. Just remember, we are doing this to keep our children alive. Naraku…. Naraku I think I love you." Kouha swallowed hard. "I don't know when it happened but I fell for you. When you return I will make you my mate. Than no one can ever ask me to do this again."

Kouga whipped a stray tear from his eye. "Sesshoumaru only did this because I said you were my slave. I should have made you my mate sooner. Then he have no right to ask such a thing. It may not seem like it at times but demon law has a lot of politics and traditions to it." Kouga kissed the hanyou's open lips.

"I promise to take good care of the pups till you come back."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ok admittedly this chapter is a little boring but, it's necessary.

Naraku opened his eyes to find himself in a carriage. A smooth riding carriage with red seats and floors. Groaning he discovers a bottle of water near him along with a small cloth ball. Rubbing his eyes he looked around. He was by himself.

Looking outside he wasn't surprise to see the ground hundreds of feet below him. Sesshoumaru had that flying two headed dragon. That must be what's moving the carriage. Well escape was clearly impossible.

Feeling parched he opened the bottle and sipped at the water. He also opened the wrapped cloth to find rice balls inside. At least Seshoumaru was nice enough to give him something to eat. He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but he was starving. It was also another pleasant surprise to find the rice balls were stuffed with chicken.

Naraku wondered where the dog demon got these. He doubted Sesshoumaru knew how to cook. Maybe the girl or the imp made them. Either way they were delicious.

Naraku also found a book in the corner. It was a fiction book about some orphan girl. Naraku ignored it at first but after hours of endless boredom he decided to read it. It was a sad tail with lots of real world problems. It ended on a cliff hanger which annoyed the dark hanyou.

On the last page the carriage touched the ground and came to a gentle and graceful stop. Sesshoumaru opened the door to see the book in his hand.

"Rin suggested the book, in case you grew bored." He commented. Naraku stayed in the carriage waiting. He hoped the dog wouldn't violate him there. He tried to keep the fear from showing but he knew his body language showed his submissiveness. It was something he automatically did around Kouga so the wolf wouldn't get a sudden need to prove his dominance over him if he thought Naraku forgot who was in charge.

"Come, this Sesshoumaru will take you to your quarters." He stepped back giving the spider more room.

Naraku stepped outside nervously. He was in front of another castle bit this one was half burned down and pretty beat up. He knew a little about Sesshoumaru's past. This was the castle his father had died in, in a big fire. After he died Sesshoumaru inherited what was left.

Sesshoumaru was still a young pup when his father died. At that age he had no desire to run his father's land or repaired the castle, so all the servants left and wild demons roamed free. But even at the age the dog demon made it his priority to establish his right and claim to the land. He must have known he would need it in the future. Sesshoumaru spent his years traveling around enjoying his free life style. He only recently found a purpose in killing Inuyasha and Naraku. But now that the war was over the dog must have felt empty.

It could explain why he was fixing the place up. New walls and floors were being put up and rubble and fallen glass had been cleared out. There was still a lot of work to do but Sesshoumaru had nothing but time.

Naraku was led through the old hallways. There were scorch marks on the wall and the floor board creaked.

Sesshoumaru stopped at a door. "This will be your room. Dinner will be brought to you."

Nobbing Naraku expected to be pushed into a dirty room with chains hanging from the walls. Instead he saw a freshly cleaned room with a comfortable bed, covered in light blue sheets. The room was nice; it had a dresser and mirror. Sesshoumaru must have prepared this for him in advance.

"The wolf gave this to this Sesshoumaru for you." He placed a bag on the floor. "It's filled with clothes and shoes."

"Thank you." Naraku said. He bowed his head in respect hoping it earn him some points.

"Was the child delivered safely?"

"Yes, I had a beautiful boy. His name is Sky." The spider smiled warmly.

"Good, this Sesshoumaru expects a healthy child as well."

Naraku swallowed hard. He was waiting for the demon to bring that up. It was foolish to hope Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to breed with him.

Seeing that Naraku wasn't going to respond Sesshoumaru decided to take his leave. He still had work to do. Jaken was cooking supper while Rin played in the garden. He still needed to repair the main part of the castle. Luckily the fire didn't reach there. Everything else would be knocked down and rebuild. He would have to hire builders soon. He wasn't very skilled in construction.

….

Naraku took a small nape and was awaken by the sound of knocking on the door. Getting up he slowly opened the door.

"Lord Naraku may I come in?" It was the green little imp.

Naraku nobbed. It had been while since someone has used a title with his name. It felt nice.

The Imp placed the tray on the bed.

"We have not rebuilt the kitchen yet so I had to make do with what was available. I hope roasted stream fish is expectable."

"Thank you….." Naraku had never learned the imps name.

"Jaken M'lord."

"Thank you Jaken."

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that if you require a bath I can lead you to a nearby hot spring."

"He is not worried I will try and escape?"

Jaken paused for a second, thinking over his words. "In your present condition, you would not get very far before Lord Sesshoumaru tracked you down."

"I see… I think I'll just eat my dinner and go back to bed. I'm still very tired."

"That is normal M'lord. Most mothers have very little strength so soon after birth."

Naraku turned his head away in shame. His hand pressed against his flat stomach.

"Maybe tomorrow Lord Sesshoumaru will hunt some elk and you can eat the liver to regain your energy."

"Noo!"

The imp jumped from the sudden outburst.

"Forgive me, I just really dislike liver."

Nobbing the green creature left.

Naraku left the tray. Three fish with sticks pushed through them rested on the plate. The last time he ate food like this was when he was Origumo and was camping out in the forest. Sitting down he ate. So far he had been treated very well. It was a big surprise. He half expected to be locked in a dungeon and beaten.

…..

The next day Naraku woke up early, feeling a little less tired. The night had troubled him with thoughts about what Sesshoumaru was going to do to him and on how his children were doing without him. Sky wouldn't even remember him when he returned.

Naraku spent most of the time rubbing his belly. Even after giving birth twice his stomach tighten right back up. His abs were even still there, though they were not as sharp or hard as they use to be. It looked like he was half way between real abs and a normal stomach.

Jaken brought his breakfast, which was boiled while birds eggs and honey.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will visit you soon. He request you wear warm clothes.

Naraku bobbed.

He put on a long sleeve shirt, and long pants. He really didn't have winter clothes. Demons and hanyou's were not as sensitive to the cold like humans. He also wasn't allowed to go outside, so there was no point in having any.

His heart nearly froze when Sesshoumaru opened his door.

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked over him. This caused Naraku to look down at the floor. He knew how sadist an alpha could be.

"Is the room comfortable enough?" He asked.

"Yes, it is comfortable."

"This Sesshoumaru request you take a walk with him."

Naraku nobbed. He could use some time out this room. Besides he had resigned himself to his fate. Sesshoumaru couldn't be rougher than Kouga. Everything up till now had shown that the dog was trying to make him feel comfortable, even if he had no reason to.

Naraku was led threw the castle. Most of it was but there was part that weren't scorched by the flames but most of them had gone rotten over time from neglect. Sesshoumaru led him to the porch. From there they could see the snow fall. The cool air made the spider shiver.

"Is it too cold?"

"No I'm fine."

Sesshoumaru sat down on the porch leaning against the wall. Naraku copied him.

"You are considerably weaker now. This Sesshoumaru wants to know why."

"It happen a few months ago. I was fighting Kouga and his wolfs. I was winning. Just before I was about to kill him he made a wish on a genie and took all my powers away. From then on I have been beaten and humiliated non stop"

"So the rumor of Kouga beating you in a fight was a lie. He used a trick to win. I did not believe you could be defeated by him. Is the genie the reason you can give birth?"

"Yes, though I did not think Kouga meant for that. The genie only grants the hearts truest wish. Me getting pregnant was the only way to save his pack and it worked. Look where they are, in a nice castle, protected with lot of food to last all winter. And because of me providing an heir for him, Kouga doesn't need to marry a women he doesn't love."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent most likely absorbing everything he had heard.

"Dose Kouga love you?" He asked

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have traded me. He has made it quite clear that he thinks of me as his slave."

"Where did he get this genie?"

Naraku shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know."

"Dose the wolf hurt you often?"

Naraku wondered why the dog would even care if he did.

"Sometimes. It depends, when I tried to escape he messed up my knee and cut my hair."

"This Sesshoumaru notice you were walking strangely and your hair is shorter." Sesshoumaru knew how embarrassing it was for a man to have his hair cute.

Naraku rubbed his hair. Now it reached his upper back. It was almost as long as before. "He cut it all off before."

"He only punishes you when you misbehave?"

"Most of the times yes. But he considers talking back or glaring at him misbehaving….. Sometimes he just gets to excited and hurts me by accident." He said blushing. "Sometimes he can get sadist, but during these moments he had never caused too much harm. Mostly threats to scare me or just little acts of aggression to prove his dominance."

"This Sesshoumaru promises to be fair."

Naraku nobbed his head.

"This Sesshoumaru wants you to feel comfortable looking at him in the eyes and speaking your mind."

Naraku raised his head. "And this Sesshoumaru wants you to be able to walk correctly."

Naraku jumped when he pulled out his sword. It was out of habit to fear weapons now.

Sesshoumaru used it to heal his knee. Naraku was taken back by the act of kindness.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" He said gratefully. The hanyou got up and walked around. His leg felt like it had never been damaged.

"This Sesshoumaru is also allowing you to roam freely around the castle and spring. He trust you will not try to escape."

"I won't, I want to return to my children." Naraku confess.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Naraku had spent the last few days wandering around the burn castle. Sesshoumaru had warned him to be careful of falling bricks, or a week floor but other than that he let the hanyou do as he pleased. After all he knew Naraku was half demon, he could handle a little rumble.

Surprisingly he hadn't advanced on the spider. Most of the time he just stay near him and occasionally engage in small talk.

Naraku had even spent time with the human girl Sesshoumaru kept around him. First she seemed scared of him but than she slowly warmed up. Especially since Sesshoumaru told her he be giving her new friends to play with. Rin was very excited to have a friend to play with.

Naraku took note that since Sesshoumaru said the word friends instead of brother or sister. He had not really accepted the girl as his own daughter. Curiously he did some digging and managed to get the dog to talk. He thought of Rin as more of his ward, than his daughter. Even though he cared for the child he refused to become overly attached due to how short human's lives were.

This calmed the spider. At least his children would have no completion for their fathers love.

One day a small army of humans came to the castle. They were all men and they all carried axes, hammers, and other tools. At first Naraku thought they came to attack but then Sesshoumaru started ordering them to work on the castle.

"Why are they helping you?" Naraku asked watching the humans construct.

"These humans have villages on my lands. Because of this they have had very few demon attacks. Not many demons would dare cross my land. They know this so when I order something of them they will obey, less they risk being slaughtered."

"I see….."

Naraku was surprised how much work the humans managed to complete in a day, but then again there were hundreds of them.

At night Naraku was summoned to Sesshoumaru's personal corroders. Standing outside the door the spider sighed. He had long accepted that this was going to happen but he hoped the other would be kind. After all he had treated him very well for the last few days. Sesshoumaru had been nicer and more respectful than Kouga ever was. He hoped he wouldn't degrade and humiliate him during sex like the wolf often did.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in"

He opened the door to see Sesshoumaru standing near the window. Unlike Naraku who wore his red robs that served as pajamas, the demon was still in his full armor.

"The humans have made tents outside the castle. The head engineer has assured this Sesshoumaru that the castle will be fully repaired in a month." The dog demon said looking at the lights from the humans camp.

"That is good I suppose….."

"But even after that I must recruit servants and start a farm to provide food for them. Then I must start trading and working the land for all it resource. Cows run free here and can be used for meat and leather. There are plenty of trees for lumber and the mountains contain silver and other valuable minerals. The villages are full of humans who can sow and make clothes and blankets to sell. Putting it simply I have to start an economy and maintain it. It shall take years of work."

"At least you will not be bored. But will you have enough time to build your empire and take care of your children."

"This Sesshoumaru will manage. The only reason this Sesshoumaru is doing this is for them."

Naraku giggled. He was glad to hear that when he left the babies he left here would be taken care of. "It's funny to hear you talk in third person."

He swore he saw Sesshoumaru blush.

"You should let some intelligent demons on your land. Those wild one's just make a mess but there are lots of demons out there capable of living in peace with each other. They are a lot more capable than the humans too. They can form their own villages and help improve your land. They are stronger and faster than humans."

"Yes, I was thinking about that."

Naraku raised an eye brow. Sesshoumaru had just changed the ways he spoke. He wondered if it was because of what he said.

Naraku was surprised when he started to take off his armor. He stopped when he was just in the white shirt and pants. Naraku could admit that he looked good. His pale flawless skin glistened and those deep intense eyes were attractive. Plus his rare lush silver hair made him want to repeatedly run his hands threw it. Sesshoumaru also had a beautiful face, so perfect and lovely. It was just his cold personality that turned most people off him but his silent demander gave him a little mystery.

Kouga was also attractive, he had a wild and rugged look. His caramel skin and shining blue eyes were appealing. Not to mention he had a very well formed body but he was just an asshole. True is bold nature could send a thrill threw him at times but the wolf liked to show his dominance too much. Even when Naraku made sure to act submissive the wolf would still demand more.

Flash back

Naraku sat by the fire in his castle. It was before he was pregnant with Sky. The wolf clan had just arrived at the castle and were still adjusting.

Naraku was sitting near the fire with Melda and Tero, they were talking when all of a sudden Kouga came up to them and growled loudly. He bared his teeth. Melda and Tero whimpered submissively walked away with their tails between their legs. Naraku tried to do the same but Kouga stepped in front of him. The spider than bared his throat to the other.

A crowed was starting to form around them. Kouga cared little for the eyes on them.

He kneeled down and bit Naraku's throat, he did it hard enough to draw blood and leave a mark. When he was done he grabbed the spider by the neck and forced him to lay on his back.

"Please Kouga don't." Naraku whimpered. Never had the wolf taken him in front of others.

Kouga just growled. The wolf straddles his waist. Leaning over he kissed the spider hard. His fangs cut the hanyou's soft lips. Clawed hands kept delicate wrist pinned. The kiss was rough and cruel. When Naraku was in tears he smirked and got off the spider.

"Why." Naraku cried. He clutched his bleeding wound.

"Just a reminder." Kouga licked the blood from his throat. "Never forget who's owns you."

After that Kouga left him alone by the fire again. Naraku was so ashamed he spent the rest of the day hiding under one of the tables.

End of flash back.

Naraku sat on the bed. He knew what was expected of him. Closing his eyes he removed his komodo and got on all fours on the sheets.

He waited for several minutes before turning around confused.

Sesshoumaru had his face turned away from him. He hadn't even moved an inch closer.

"What's wrong?" Was is possible Sesshoumaru didn't find him attractive? Though being attractive had little to do with this. All Sesshoumaru needed him for was to bear children.

Slowly the silver haired man turned towards him. His eyes looked straight at him. They refused to look at the spider's naked body. He stared for several minutes before walking to the bed. For a second, just a split second Sesshoumaru's eyes wandered down before quickly going back to his face. His cheeks turned a bright red.

Naraku tilted his head to the side. Sesshoumaru was acting like he had never seen a naked person before. He thought back to when Naraku had been tied down to the bed. Sesshoumaru hadn't only looked at his face before.

"Sesshoumaru, are you a virgin?"

Shesshoumaru blushed deeper and turned his head to the side.

"I…. have never done something like this."

Naraku was shocked. Sesshoumaru was attractive man with a title. Had no one ever dared to approach him romantically? He had a cold and threatening ora but it was still a surprise. How could it be that the feared dog demon was as white as a lily.

Smiling softly Naraku held in the urge to laugh.

"Come sit nearby me. I'll talk you through it." He patted the spot next to him.

Nervously the dog demon obeyed. He sat next to the other awkwardly.

"Have you ever kissed anybody?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Naraku tiled the taller mans head down. "Now lean in and push your lips against mind. Close your eyes and just do what feels right."

Sesshoumaru pushed his lips against his. Naraku kissed him softly, first just a few gentle pecks but then he slowly pushed his tongue into the others mouth. The dog was timid but soon he got the hang of it. Slowly their tongues danced together in a deep kiss.

Naraku was surprised when a hand wrapped around his black collar and tore it from his neck. It was the dog collar Kouga had made him wear. He had had it so long he forgotten it existed.

"I have wanted to take that off you since you arrived. I hated seeing wear such demeaning thing."

Naraku rubbed his neck. He felt lighter without it around his neck.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Can we kiss again?" Sesshoumaeu asked timely.

"If you want." Naraku connected their mouths again. Slowly his hands traveled over the silvernettes chest. He helped Sesshoumaru take off his shirt.

"No" Sesshoumaru said sternly. "Let's just kiss for tonight."

Slightly confused the spider nobbed. Guess this was the first intimate act the demon had ever had. He must want to take it slow. It was understandable.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kouga growled deeply. He walked around the castle frustrated. It had only been a week since Naraku had left and the wolf felt like he was going crazy. He was restless and jumpy all the time.

Without Naraku around his bed, room, pack, life felt empty. The kids even preferred the spider over him. The first few days they cry nonstop. It didn't matter what he did, they still wouldn't stop crying. Eventually they calmed down and accepted their mother wasn't there anymore.

Kouga rocked his youngest child while feeding him a bottle of goats milk.

"Shhh, I know it's not as good as mommy's milk but it's all we have." He cooed.

Kouga went out hunting again to clear his mind. All he did day and night was think about Naraku. He missed having him close to him. He couldn't sleep well because every time he tried to wrap his arm around the spider he just grab the empty space Naraku should have been in.

Naraku wasn't there anymore to snug with or talk too or….. Part of his frustration might have been because he hadn't taken care of his needs since the hanyou had left. He tried to take care of himself but every time he start he have thoughts of the spider. Just imagining Naraku pregnant with Sesshoumaru's children made his blood boil.

"He must be pregnant by now."

It sadden him to think of his hanyou laying under Sesshoumaru.

Kouga didn't want Naraku hurt but he also didn't want him to grow attach to Sesshoumaru. It was something he hadn't considered. It terrified him to think that the spider might fall in love with the dog. Secretly he hoped Sesshoumaru would be cruel and mean to him. He wished that Naraku was counting the days he could return to him. These thoughts are what kept his spirits up.

Fantasy…..

Kouga stood in the large clearing. Winter had just finished and the warm grass of spring tickled his feet.

On the other side of the field Sesshoumaru and Naraku stood.

The poor spider was even skinnier than when he had left. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes. Even in the heat of spring he was trembling. Sesshoumaru gave his small body a rough push forward.

"Go insect, this Sesshoumaru no longer has use for you." He said cruelly. Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga. "Our deal is complete." He then vanished into the woods.

Naraku stood there waiting. His head was bowed down and it looked like he was about to cry.

Kouga opened his arms wide. "It's ok, come here Naraku. Let's go home, the kids are waiting."

The hanyou rushed forward and jumped into his opened embraced. Crying Naraku wrapped his arms around the wolf demons neck. Sobbing he pushed against Kouga's tight hug.

"I missed you so much. It was horrible. He kept me in a cage the whole time. When I gave birth he didn't even give me anything for the pain."

"There, there, it's over. You never have to see that man again." Kouga stroked the back of his head.

"I thought I never see you or the kids again. I was so scared."

"Shhh, I'm here now. Everything we be Ok. You can come home now." He cooed. Naraku continued to cry in his arms.

Kouga smiled softly. He had his spider back and nothing was going to take him away again.

"I promise to never let anyone hurt you again. I will always protect you."

Kouga tilled the man's head to the side, exposing his neck. "I love you Naraku and you will be my mate."

Naraku looked at him shocked. "Kouga, do you really mean that?"

"Yes" He growled. In a swift motion he bit down on the others neck harder.

Naraku moaned when he felt the demon mark him as his. It wasn't like the other bite the wolf had given him. He could feel their youkia bound together.

"Kouga, it feels so good." He moaned.

Smirking the wolf pulled away and licked the permanent mark. Now they were bonded for eternity. Naraku was his forever.

…..

Kouga was snapped out of his day dream by a knock on his door.

"What."

Ginta came in. "Ayame is here…"

"What! How she find me?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

So sorry i haven't paid much attention to the story lately. I'm trying to continue it. I have also started writing Durarara fic with Izaya/ Shizuo as the stars and a Yu-gi-yo fic with Theif Bakura/Atem

I also want to let you know i might be changing my name soon. I'm thinking about changing it so something like Tabby Prowler or Kitty Prowler or Ruby Valentine or Jazz Delight or Honey Belledge. I'm still narrowing it down. I'm parcial to Rossy Thornborn or Rose ThornBorn

Two more days had past and Sessshoumaru and Naraku had just been kissing. They kissed in Naraku's room; they kissed in Sesshoumaru's room, they kissed in the bathroom, they kissed in the kitchen, they kissed in the living room, they only stopped when Rin was watching. One time she caught them and Sesshoumaru had to awkwardly explain what they were doing while Naraku chuckled behind him.

"You know your own a time deadline right Sesshoumaru–sama." Naraku remind. All this kissing was starting to arouse him. He wouldn't mind practicing other things with the virgin lord.

He still couldn't believe Sesshoumaru was untouched. Then again he still couldn't believe a lot of things. For ensample the fact that he had loss his power or that he was now nothing more than sex slave being pimped out by a ruthless wolf or the fact that he could not give birth to pure blood demons from the sire's side. His days of planning and scheming to get the jewel shard were just a distant dream now. He would have to live with the shame these demons would put him through.

Months ago he probably be observing the world through Kana mirror making plans for every possible scenario. Too bad he didn't predict this. If only he had been watching Kouga more carefully than he could have prevented this. He could have use the genie to his advantage.

Currently the pair was occupying the silver mans room. They had been kissing on the sofa.

"I know, we shall try tonight. I think I have become accustom to physical contact."

"Master Sesshoumaru." Jaken ran into the room. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you but Inuyasha is at the door."

Naraku visibly flinched at the name.

…..

Kouga groaned before walking to the section of the castle where Ayame was waiting. Her tail happily wagged back and forth.

"Hello my darling Kouga, did you miss me?"

"It's nice see to you Ayame, it's been awhile." The wolf leader said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. "I brought some old friends to visit you."

Kai and Shinta appeared by her side. "Kouga!" they cried joyously. After their whole tribe was killed by one of Naraku's re-carnations Kouga took the orphan wolfs home with him. Turned out they had an ant that lived with Ayame's tribe so together they decided it was better for the boys to go live with their last living kin.

"I missed you guys." Both young wolf hugged him.

"We missed you to" Shinta chirped.

"Is it true you defeated Naraku and made him your slave?" the oldest brother asked.

Apparently Ayame had been telling them about Naraku or they had heard the rumors he purposely spread to increase his fame. He just hoped they didn't know about him breeding with him. They were still to young to understand such things.

"Yes I have. He has paid for all his misdeeds. Going on living knowing that your tribe has been avenged."

The pups were almost in tears. "Thank you Kouga. You have no idea how much this means to us."

The wolf leader received more hugs.

"Why don't you two go play with the other young wolfs while I have a chat with Kouga." Ayame suggested.

Nodding the two little one complies.

"This is a nice castle Kouga. How did Naraku feel about sharing it?"

Sticking out his chest he said proudly "He generously led us here to protect to keep us safe for the winter. He was worried about the girls. That reminds me; you should come see my new son Sky."

"Oh a boy this time." Her tone changed slightly darker.

"Yes, he is strong and has my good looks." He chose to ignore how her voice changed. "He will make an excellent _leader_."

"Of course. I'm sure he will make an excellent _second_ in command."

"Ayame…."

The she wolf suddenly leaned in closer mere inches away from his face making Kouga lean back with his heart racing and sweat dripping down his face.

"You will still marrying me right Kouga?"

"Now Ayame I told your elders that I would consider it. I never promised anything." He hesitantly back away.

"Your promised me when I was ten years old you jerk" She snapped. Growling she closed in on him like the husband hunter she was.

"Now just wait...a minute….. You hear that? Sky is crying I better go see what's wrong." As fast as his legs could take him he fled.

Stopping her feet against the ground the she wolf let out an angry growl slightly embarrassed by the giggle coming from the other demons.

Turns out Sky really was crying. Kouga gently rocked his pup. Being a father was all still new but he loved every minute of it. He loved carrying for his kids and playing with them. The way those bug round eyes looked at him with so much love was the best feeling in the world.

Sky was growing well even on a diet of goat's milk. His little fangs were just starting to come in. Soon he be crawling around the castle, getting into trouble. His older sisters were already practicing how to crawl. He placed sky in the play pin with his sisters. The twins slowly pushed themselves forward on their bellies to look at their little brother. Even though they were a few months older Sky was just about their sizes. Wolf male babies had a habit of being bigger than the girls.

He picked up Rose. Just looking into her red eyes made a warm longing run through him. She reminded him so much of her mother. Naraku was probably pregnant right about now. He hoped Sesshoumaru was at least gentle, than again if he was too gentle Naraku might not want to come back. But Kouga did honestly think he would return willingly, if not for him than for his children.

"Fatherhood suits you" Ayame popped into the nursery. "He so cute, he looks just like you Kouga."

"Yea, I tried to name him Kouga Jr. and Naraku almost bit my head off" he chuckled remember the found memory.

"I would have let you named him that. It would have fit him perfectly." She touched Sky's check loving how the baby grabbed her fingers with his tiny hands. She knew that when she and Kouga finally married she could grow to love him along with his sisters. They were pure wolf demons for some strange reason.

"After seeing you holding them I'm more determined than ever to make you the father of my children."

Kouga rolled his eyes.

…

Later that night after putting the kids to sleep Kouga found himself alone in bed dripping with loneliness. He missed Naraku's warm body, he missed his scent, he missed those deep red eyes and bitter remarks but most of all he missed holding him while Naraku held his babies. In a way they were like a family, a strange one, but still a family. Sighing he touched the spot Naraku would usually sleep in. Desperate he buried his face into the spider's pillow just to breathe in his scent.

"Oh Kouga!" Called one annoying she-wolf who couldn't seem to take a hint.

Groaning he reluctantly left Naraku's pillow to look at the wolf princess that didn't seem to realize just how late it was. His jaw dropped when he saw Ayame standing by his door wearing nothing but a white fur coat." She was smirking at him. He hand was pressed against the door frame and the other hand resting on her slightly bent hips.

Speechless he could only watch as she stalked over swing her hips back and forth before climbing on the bed. He grabbed Naraku's pillow and threw it on the side before she could touch it and get her scent on it. She must have thought Kouga was simply making room for her on the bed.

Even with his attraction to Naraku's firm and well shaped body he could admire her soft supple breast and smooth skin. She really was beautiful.

"I heard you sold Naraku to Sesshoumaru. I thought your bed might need some warming with him gone." Licking her lips she pressed her large breast against his shoulders.

"I didn't sell him. I rented him." That didn't sound much better, he thought. "He will be back soon." He felt like he was cheating on Naraku even if he was still technology his slave.

"But that doesn't mean I can't keep you company till he get back." She ran one slender finger down his chest. "Who knows, maybe after tonight you won't want him back."

Kouga pushed her away. "Listen you are an _extremely_ beautiful women but I can't sleep or marry you."

"WHY NOT!"

"Because I love NARAKU" he had finally said it out loud.

Ayame gasped before getting off the bed and backing away with a stunned look on her face. "You can't, not after all he's done. For god's sake Kouga he killed half your family."

The wolf leader looked down; his tail now lowered expressing his sadness. "I know that but I still can't help how I feel. I don't know how it happened. When he comes back I'm going to tell him and make him my mate."

His words seemed to hit her like a dumbbell. Feeling horrified and betrayed she left the room screaming "You'll pay for this Kouga. I swear it."

Sighing the wolf demon retrieved his pillow and snuggled up to it in bed. He hoped he be able to dream of Naraku tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Naraku visibly flinched after hearing the name. Seeing this Sesshoumaru put a gentle hand on his shoulder causing the other to look up at him.

"You do not have to meet them. You can stay here till they have gone."

Ashamed of his weakness the spider hanyou knob his head and gave Sesshoumaru a grateful smile and watched him leave the room.

Nervously he spent ten minutes pacing around. He worried for his life and more importantly he worried for the tiny bit of pride he had left. The last thing he wanted was for Inuyasha to confront him. Sure Sesshoumaru would protect him but if Inuyasha worked together with his friends he could win. Than if no fighting came out of the encounter he would surely be humiliated. He had loss everything that made him what he was and to make it all worse he was being pimped out as a brooding bitch. Even now he couldn't believe he had fallen so low.

So deep in his despair Naraku failed to notice the dark shadow near his window with purple cat like eyes that fallowed his every movement or the smell of miasma that resembled the one he use to produce.

…..

Sesshoumaru found his brother and his companions waiting for him in one of the waiting room of his home. Inuyasha was standing in the front with that miko close behind. Since none of them were holding their weapons he could assume they weren't here for a fight.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru, were here because we have been tracking Byakuya. We got into a fight with him and we tracked him here."

"Byakuya? One of Naraku's incarnations. I'm surprise you had trouble with him. Isn't he rather week?"

The priestess stepped forward. "Not any more. He is using the power of the shikon jewel to make himself stronger. Ever since Naraku disappeared he has been running wild. Even when we all work together we still can't defeat him. We have come here to ask for your help Sesshoumaru."

Jacken popped out of some corner and angrily crocked at the girl. "How dare you address my Lord in such a formal manner. Know your place human."

"If Byakuya dares trespass in my lands I'll kill him myself. If that is all, I advise you to leave my home now."

"Never much for hospitality, huh Sesshoumaru. Either way we…." A loud crash from the second floor cut off Inuyasha and attracted every one's attention.

"I can sense the jewel, he's here." Kogome yelled while reaching for her bow and arrow. The rest of the group withdrew their own weapons waiting for the demon to show his face.

"Where are you going Lord Sesshoumaru." Jacken called. His master was rushing up the stairs to where the noise had come from.

Arriving to his room he found a broken window and the scent of poison faintly covered the air. Naraku was nowhere to be found. His quick eyes found a piece of the spider's shirt pierced by one of the glass shards on the windows frame. When the attacker dragged him out he must have ripped his clothes in the process.

"He took him."

By the time Inuyasha and his friends arrived Sesshoumaru was already jumping out the window ignoring their calls.

/

Ten minutes earlier

A knock at his window grabbed Naraku's attention. Seeing the person hovering outside he took several steps back. He almost didn't recognize Byakuya. His incarnation had changed a lot since the last time he saw him, he actually thought the demon had died a long time ago. His purple eyes were now red and the pupils looked more cat like. His hair was still black and tired in a neat pony tail but now he had fangs that popped out from his mouth. His pointy ears had purple scales on the tips and purple dragon wings flapped behind him. Instead of wearing his normal light blue haori with a red pattern, brown hakama and dark blue vest, he wore shiny silver armor with a scale shaped shield. Around his waist was a sword Naraku had never seen before. The man skin was still far and his lips were the same shade of red they had always been.

"Naraku, it that really you?" he asked in a sickening sweet voice. Squinting his eyes to get a better look the demon chuckled. "It is you."

"Byakuya, what has happen to you?" Naraku stepped closer against his better judgment. The demonic energy the other was putting off was intense. He was surprised Sesshoumaru hadn't notice it and come rushing back already.

"When you disappeared the Shikon jewel started talking to me. It gave me power in exchange for doing its bidding. Sort of like what you use to do. I have heard many rumors about you Naraku. None are good and from looking at you now I can tell many are true. How could you let yourself fall so low and why are you here with Sesshoumaru? I thought that wolf demon had you prisoner."

"It's a long story."

"It does not mater either way. Naraku the jewel shard wants you back." The demon leaned his head closer to the window letting Naraku get a better look at his face. The look he was giving him reminded him of a hungry predator stalking its prey.

"Why? It has you now. I'm useless without my power."

"You should know better than anybody that the Shikon Jewel can make the weak powerful." Byakuya smiled, large white fangs made up his devilish grin.

Naraku considered his options. So far he had resigned himself to his fate but now he was being offered a second chance. Though this offer did not come without risk. He had a feeling Byakuya wasn't being completely honest. His incarnation must have some alternative motive. But comparing his only two options he decided the demon was his best bet. He didn't need to be as powerful as before. All he needed was enough power to defeat Kouga and get the genies lamp. Then he could completely restore himself, kill Kouga and his tribe (with the exception of Melda, Tero and their mother) and take his children back. After that he could work on re building his reputation and conquering the world since he no longer wanted to use the Shikon Jewel to be with Kikiyo. This whole experience had changed him, he no longer desired the priests, his love had transferred over to his children.

The demons sudden moves grabbed his attention again. He had backed away from the window, his wings flapping quickly back and forward to keep him up.

"Will you come with me Naraku?" He said while reaching out his hand towards the other.

"I will"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The flying demon was souring a mile in the sky, his wings slicing through the air while tightly holding onto his delicate cargo. Said cargo had his eyes close and hands covering his faces, protecting it from the strong force of the wind.

"Hang on there Naraku, not much longer now." They had already been flying for a whole hour.

The spider felt those large arms tighten around him. The Shikon jewel had really changed Byakuya body, his muscles had tripled in size, one arms was now the size of two of his. Either way Naraku found himself clutching to those large limps for dear life. It had been quite a while since he flew and even when he did he never soared this high.

Byakuya took him into a remote some cave located in the forest. The landing was smooth and gently the demon placed him on the ground, but he did not free him from his arms.

"Why are we here?" Naraku was starting to regret his decision to trust Byakuya especially since the demon refused to let go of him.

"Just in a little cave. Inuyasha will not find us here. I am able to create a barrier around us that blocks our demonic energy."

"So that's why Sesshoumaru didn't sense you."

Something slimy slithered over his neck causing a shiver to run down his spin. Whatever is was continued to run over his skin. It had free range since his arms were still pinned to his size by a pair of muscular armes.

"You taste better than I thought you would." That slimy thing turned out to be Byakuya's long snaked tongue. It must have been a foot long and it had a forked tip. The tongue than wrapped tightly around Naraku's neck threatening to choke him before unwrapping itself and pushing its way down his shirt.

"You're actually pretty yummy." Able to speak with his tongue out Byakuya rest his head on Naraku's shoulder while his tongue violated the others skin.

"Stop..huh-no don't do that."

That tongue wrapped around one of his nipples. It squeezed and pulled the nub till his flesh hardens, than it proceeded to do the same thing to his other nipple. Byakuya continued to play with him ignoring his protest.

"Don't touch me. I thought you said the Shikon jewel wanted me back."

"It does." Hummed the demon, the vibrations were sent through his tongue. Naraku barley managed to sniffle a moan.

"Then why are you doing this?" He whimpered when a hand slide over his belly, a clawed finger poked at his navel and a thumb rubbed under his belly button.

"Because that was the Shikon Jewel wants, the dark side of it anyway."

"But you said the Jewel would give me back my power."

"I never said that it would. I just told you a simple fact. The truth is that the Shikon Jewel has a different use for you." The loud sound of Naraku's clothes ripping echoed in the cave. He had ripped his shirt and pants right off.

"The dark side of the Shikon Jewel wants to be reborn into this world with a vessel all its own. But to do that it needs a carrier with a soul as black as it's. It wants you to be its mother Naraku. I have already absorbed the jewel, using me as the donor; my seed will transfer the Shikons Jewels soul to you."

"No, I wont do it."

"You really don't have a choice dear." He finally let Naraku go only to grab him by his leg and knock him down to the ground. "You shouldn't act to panic. From what I hear Kouga had been doing this to you for months. Did Sesshoumaru use you like this too?" He grabbed both of Naraku's ankles and lifted them in the air reveling in the pained hiss the hanyou made when his back scratched against the rocky floor.

"Shut up you bastard."

Byakuya grinned and lowered his head till he was over his crotch area. One hand grabbed onto Naraku's right thigh while the other held on to his left calf keeping that leg up in the air. Looming closer he curled his tongue around the hanyous cock and started pumping it till blood harden the limb.

"Aroused already? My Naraku you've turned so lewd since the last time I saw you."

"P-Please stop."

"Begging too, I must say I like this new you Naraku. I will admit that at first I was disgusted by the thought of bedding you, but this new body of yours is most pleasing. You had no idea how disgusting those tentacles of yours were."

Naraku had a pretty idea how disgusting since Byakuya tongue was just like a tentacle. That horrid thing was doing a good job turning him on even though he was disgusted by it. His body was just too used to enjoying pleasure against the wishes of his mind. Any simulation would arouse him no matter how revolting it was.

A moan ruptured from his lips when that slimy appendage slide into him. It slithered around inside him, touching everywhere it could.

"It seems my efforts to prepare you were unnecessary. You are already dripping like a woman." Byakuya said mockingly.

That was a real blow to Naraku's already crumbling pride. He hated how his body reacted and in fairness, compared to some of Kouga's violent rutting, this was rather soft. He hoped it would stay that way.

Byakuya thrusted his tongue in and out of Naraku's body, wiggling and twirling the appendage, making sure to draw as many wines and whimpers from the hanyou as he could. Pulling out to the tip he slowly sunk back into him, going farther than he had before.

"Wait, wait that's too deep" Drool slide down his cheek as Byakuya whole tongue filled him. It crawled deepe than Kouga had ever reached, tasting and licking his insides.

The laughter coming from the demon sent strong vibrations through his body. He twitched and shook, unable to stop himself from loving the ministrations.

Pulling out the demons raised Naraku up till he was standing and facing him. Once again those big arms surround him. A gasped was the only thing produced as Byakuya wings surround them in a cocoon sealing them off from the rest of the world.

In darkness Naraku could only feel. He felt the others hot breath run over his face, which was buried in Byakuya chest. Naraku didn't have time to wonder when he had taken off his armor because that long tongue was back, but this time it was running across his chin licking up the saliva that had dripped down his mouth earlier.

"Delicious." He heard Byakuya growl.

Naraku pushed against his chest. His back was leaning against the interior of Byakuya wings. He was completely trapped, the demons wings were like an iron cage, keeping the world out and Naraku in.

"Time for the fun part."

Like an arrow Byakuya shot his tongue down Naraku's throat. The hanyou was too shocked to stop him. Gagging Naraku tighten his chaw to chomp down.

"Go ahead bite me. You will only hurt your own teeth. My tongue is as strong as steal." He pushed his tongue down the hanyous throat till his lips pressed against Naraku in the weirdest kiss ever. He pulled away slightly and the only thing Naraku saw in the dark were his red eyes.

"You know what else is as hard as steal?"

Unable to reply with his tongue down his throat he shook his head violently, positive that the demon could still see him in the dark or at least feel his moments. Obviously ignored he made a violent scream when his body was entered again. Byakuya cock must have also grown along with the rest of his body. He pushed, and pushed and pushed himself all the way in almost reaching to where his tongue had touched.

"Your ass is so tight."

Rolling his eyes at the commonly used comment to describe his ases, Naraku wiggled his hips trying to raise himself off the cock. He succeeds but than his hips were grabbed and he was forced right back down. Any further effort to escape ended the same. Bruises were probably forming already with how hard the other was holding him.

Pulling out harshly Byakuya slid back in with easy enjoying how wet Naraku was for him. The pace started off fast right from the beginning. Naraku's legs were made to wrap around the flying demons waist because the wings around him started to close in forcing his body closer to Byakuya's.

Use to things like this happening Naraku let himself rest his head on the other chest and endured the violation. Each thrust was well amid. He could feel Byakuya's cock his prostate while his tongue was throat fucking him. Being filled in both holes at the same time was new for him.

The tongue would wrap around his tongue and lick every part of his mouth before plunging down his throat a few times. It repeated this action while the wing man grinded his hips against Naraku's ass.

"I cant believe this is actually happening. I'm fucking the great Naraku. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Naraku couldn't reply because of the tongue still wiggling in his mouth but even if it wasn't there he would still say nothing. He did let out a groan from the discomfort in his waist. Byakuya was hurting his hips by making Naraku move against him in such a quick pace. A louder moan left his lips when Byakuya started deep thrusting into him. Automatically his body buckled around the man. The proof of his body's enjoyment was bouncing against his belly shamelessly.

Running his hand down Naraku's spine the demons cupped his ass before wiggling a finger down to the spider full entrance. That said finger pushed in along with his cock. Byakuya would be lying if he said he didn't relish the vibrations he felt when Naraku screamed around his tongue. Making a smirk that the hanyou couldn't see in the dark cocoon he made his finger grow longer and thick till it rubbed against the other sweet spot.

Naraku was hitting his chest but the attack was so weak he ignored it, in favor or pressing and nudging the little nub of skin he found deep inside the other. Pressing his lips against the hanyou's again he started spinning his finger in a way that would break a normal human's digit. Rotating his finger like a drill he pushed deeper into Naraku's prostate, poking and pressing the spot.

The trembling body in his arms let him know that his new technical had not gone unnoticed. Pulling away he was satisfied with the scene before him. Naraku had his eyes rolled to the back of his head, tongue leaning out on the side of his mouth and a long trail of drool dripping down his face. The way he was twitching you think he was having a seizer.

"I never knew you were such a slut Naraku"

Gabbing his swollen cock the demom started to fist it. "I think I'll fuck all your holes at once. Would you like that Naraku? You sure sound like you would like it."

Seeming not to even hear the demon Naraku was given a small break when Byakuya pulled out of him. He was turned around so his ass was pressed against the other groin. The heat from the organ was almost burning. Teasingly his incarnation rubbed himself between his lower cheeks. His own juices ran down his legs like a tiny steam.

"That's all you Naraku. I haven't even cum yet."

Seeming to regain his senses he pressed his ass tightly together in a futile attempt to keep his attacker out. The demon let out a cracking laugh.

Clawed hands grabbed his thighs the front of his thighs. "Here let me help you." Those hands pressed his legs together so tight that not even a penny could slide between them. All the demons fingers start to grow and twist around his legs pressing them tightly together. The pressure was slightly painful.

"I will fuck your tights first. You have such nice legs."

With his cock still coated in Naraku's juices he pressed the head right under the others ass.

"There is no space." Naraku protested. His legs were to tightly shut for there to be any room for Byakuya's massive cock.

Ignoring him the demon pushed himself between those creamy thighs. He let himself moan in pleasure. He rubbed his cock up and down a few times before pulling out and thrusting back in.

Naraku hardly made a sound. This form of sex was less painful that he excepted but it was much more embarrassing. Especially when Byakuya led his hands down and forced them to wrap around the cock between his legs that was not his own.

"Rub me off."

Naraku obeyed. Byakuya made small slow thrust so Naraku would be able to rub most of his cock in the front. "Good whore. Just like that." He encouraged.

Suddenly he pulled his member from the hanyous legs and plunged deep inside his hole once again.

Naraku let out a surprised yelp when his entrance was stretched and filled to the prim again without warning. That devilish tongue was back again and it wad licking his lob.

"I did say I would fill all your holes again." He pushed his long tongue down the other mouth and past his uvula. While drilling into Naraku's ass will his cock he fucked his throat with his tongue and he was actually fucking his throat. That long appendages was shooting up and down Narakus mouth in short but deep thrust. The hanyou was gasping for breath every time it pulled out. Sometimes it give him a chance to take more than one breath but then it slide down his throat and wiggle like a worm for a few seconds.

"Your even tighter with your legs tied together."

Still fucking the hanyous mouth and ass one of Byakuya snake like finger slithered around Naraku's cock. It climbed to his tip and rub lightly over the head.

"Look I found another hole." The tip of his finger morphed forms to fit into the new entrance it discovered.

The demons tongue muffed the scream that Naraku let out when his pee hole was violated. The hanyou nearly chocked on the demon's tongue.

This was a new sensation he hadn't felt before, it was a sharp pricing pain. It got worse when Byakuya pulled his finger out only to jab it back in.

"How's that feel? Must be really good for a whore like you. I bet you want it deep, well here you go." He pushed further into the others cock. "Want it thicker too?"

Naraku was franticly shaking his head. New tears were pouring from his eyes.

"I guess it's your first time using this hole. Don't worry, once you get the taste of it your body will be addicted to it." Byakuya pulled Naraku even closer to him. "I don't think I can hold on much longer. You have been so much fun to play with. I go all out for the big finish."

He un wrapped his fingers from around Naraku's legs and spread his thighs open wide. With one hand on Narakus shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist Byakuya slammed his hips up while push Naraku down. Still using all Naraku's holes he went harder and rougher. Naraku's desperate gasps for breath were only increasing his pleasure. After about ten minutes of this punishing paste he gave one finally deep thrust and spilled his seed into his waiting breeding bitch.

Almost instantaneously the wings trapping Naraku flew open and he fell to the hard cave floor. The impact hurt. All the appendages slide out of him. Besides his own deep pants, he could hear Byakuya breathing deeply as well.

Will cum and his own lube running down his legs Naraku started to crawl towards the caves entrance. He managed to reach the sunlight before long fingers wrapped around his limps and pulled him back into the cave.

"Where did you think you were going?" The demons flashed him a large toothy smile. Byakuya extended his wings and his arms. "Let keep having fun together."

Naraku screamed in terror when he was brought into the embrace of those large arms. Once again he felt the familiar feeling of a man's cocks pressed against his leg. It was large and pushed hard against him demanding more satisfaction.

"Save me Sesshoumaru." He whimpered before the purple dragon wings closed around him, locking out the sun and leaving him in a world of pain and forced pleasure.

"Let's have lots of fun Naraku."


	26. Chapter 26

HAPTER 26

"No, no. Just stop already. Fuck me if you want, just stop this."

Heavy laughter echoed through the cave walls. The sounds of amusement where almost colder than the stone tunnels they ran threw. If one were to enter the cave they see the back of a naked dragon demon. His large and powerful wings covered most of his body. His tail giving the occasional slash when he got to excited. On the other side, they would see a beautiful but crying man sitting on the demon's lap.

"I am fucking you."

Byakuya had tied his former master's arms behind his back with the torn fabric from his clothes. Naraku was struggling so hard because he was using his morphing powers to push his thinner finger deep into Naraku's urethra. Ever since he found out that Naraku had never been used this way he had been determine to thoroughly teach him about pee hole play.

"Almost there." Wiggling his finger deeper he went past the point that any normal person could reach.

Naraku was banging his head back against his chest. Loud screams and cries were forced out of him. When he wasn't screaming his lungs off he was grinding his teeth together nearly breaking them. He roared in pain when Byakuya reached his target.

"Stay still or I could damage your bladder."

"You already reached were you wanted to go. What more are you going to do?"

" Fill it."

Naraku bent over when this finger touched the walls of his bladder. It slid over the sack poking and rubbing it. Than just the tip of Byakuya's finger started to grow and it kept growing till Naraku's bladder swelled like a balloon.

This new torture was one of the worst he has been threw. Not only was Naraku's dick violated but now his bladder felt like it was going to pop. The sensation felt like he needed to pee badly but couldn't.

"How is it to have this hole filled? I bet those dogs never made you feel this. Like I said before, once I do this enough, you'll start to enjoy it." He pressed down on Naraku's belly. The hanyou's swollen pee sack was now forming a lump in his abdomen.

Naraku wined louder at the news that the demon planed on doing this often. "It hurts." He begged.

"Just a little more, your being such a good boy for me. I promise the pain will stop soon." Running his tongue of Narakus neck Byakuya stretched out his other fingers to wrap around Narau's ankles and tie them together. Then he tied bother of his knees together before slowly forcing Narakus legs to bend down. Showing how sadistic he was he pushed Naraku's knees up against his belly. In this position, he was making the hanyou put even more pressure on his bladder.

"You bastard."

Byakuya's own massive arms wrapped around him from behind, but they didn't just wrap around his belly. They encircled his bending knees too. Naraku couldn't even scream because the breath was knocked out of is when the dragon squeezed him. At the same time, he vibrated his finger from the tip of Naraku's cock to all the way inside him. For five minutes Naraku suffered through his horrible sensation, all the while hearing Byakuya grunt.

Finally Byakuya eat him, go and some of the pressure was taken away. Slowly and thankfully carefully the finger slide out of him, along with a stream of urine that he couldn't stop from coming out. Shame showed itself on his face in the form of a pink line.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Narakun didn't understand what he meant till he notices that his legs weren't just covered in piss. Byakuya had come from just fingering his pee hole while grinning against him.

"I hate you."

Laughing the demon stood up, his wings twitching slightly. "You must be hungry. It's been three days since you last ate, assuming Sesshoumaru fed you regularly."

His only response was a glare from the hanyou.

"Don't be so angry sweetie, the faster you get pregnant the faster this will be over with. Although I'm in no rush. I'm quite found of our quality time together." Leaning over Naraku he pulled the man to his feet by his hair. "Now let's go find you something to eat. Since I don't trust you to behave while I'm out, you have to come with me."

Wrapping one arm around him his stomach Byakuya carried him like a sack. The position was painful since Naraku was putting all his weight on his abdominal area, near his still sore bladder.

Narau expected Byakuya to take him hunting but instead the dragon took him to the border of a human village. On the outskirts of town he landed in front of a small hut. The residents immediately locked themselves in their home. It did little good when Byakuya knocked the door open with a swift kick. Naraku was dropped similar to the way he was being carried.

Like a sack of potatoes.

There were two women and a man in the house. It was probably a wife, husband, and their teenage daughter. They looked terrified. The huge demon was taller than thief door frame, he had to bend his head just to walk inside.

"Leave my family alone monster." The man yelled. He was trying to be brave but his voice cracked with each word spoken.

"Feed him." The demon gestured to Naraku, who was covering his private area. "Or else I will kill you."

There was a moment of silence before the man told his wife to serve Naraku some of their dinner. A bowl of soup was placed on the table along with some bread and sake. Ashamed the hanyou bowed his head and seated himself on the cushion.

He whispered a word of thanks to the women before eating. Hunger had driven him to wolf down the meal, when the bowel was empty he hardly remembered what the soup tasted like. The women served him another bowel, either in kindness or from fear. He made quick work of that one too.

"Get a bag and fill it with food and water."

The family was quick to fallow the dragon demon's orders. A hay woven bag was quickly stuffed and was past to Naraku. The humans didn't want to go near Byakuya.

When the teenage girl tried to give Naraku clothes Byakuya hissed at her. She shirked and back away.

"I happen to like him that way." He growled before grabbing Naraku and dragging him out the house and back to the cave.

At the cave Byakuya allowed him to go threw the bag. There was a loaf of bread and white ball of cheese carefully wrapped in a cloth. In another cloth, there was some berries and on the bottom he found a few potatoes.

"How dare they give such little. I should go back there and kill them all." Hissed the dragon.

"You saw the house, they were poor. This is probably all they had….. But what do I care. Go and kill them if you wish."

Maybe Byakuya would leave him here and he could escape while he slaughtered that family. Cold yes, but hey, he was still Naraku.

Byakuya appeared to be considering going to kill those humans but in the end he shook his head.

"It's not worth the trip." Once again, he sat himself in front of the crouching hanyou. Those fingers that he hated so much, started to play with his hair. The demon hummed joyfully feeling his soft locks "We have a problem Naraku." He said twirling a black strand. "The Shikon Jewel is unable to transfer itself from me to you. It needs a vessel whose is as evil as it is and your heart is not completely dark anymore."

Feeling the tension Naraku backed away. Hands quickly grabbed him. He was roughly turned around so he was facing the monster. Clawed fingers dug into his should. The dragon grew his fingers and wrapped them around Naraku. Holding out his hand a single Shikon jewel shard emerged from his skin. It usual light purple color was now so dark, it almost looked black.

"When I insert this into your body your mind and heart will once again be filled with darkness." He pressed the sharp tip of the jewel under Naraku's neck. "You don't seem too scared."

"I don't care, I'm not afraid of the darkness. I was born from it." For the last year his life had been nothing but darkness. Not that it hadn't been dark before. But at least in the past he wasn't constantly sad and humiliated.

"Are you sure? If you cherish anything now, you will lose all love for it."

His thoughts went to his children. They were the first thing he had actually loved in his whole life. Was it possible to stop caring for them? Could he go back to not feeling anything. Sure when his heart of completely void of love he felt less pain but didn't the love out weight the despair?

He did really have time to think of it much longer because the jewel shard was pressed into his skin…..

Byakuya watched Naraku's body go slack. The light seemed to dim from his eyes. Holding the hanyou you could feel the negative ora seeping over his body.

The evil spirt of the jewel was consuming all the light Naraku had in his heart. The demon wished he could have known what Naraku cared about now. To see what this former and soon to be again monster, loved. It didn't really matter. Soon Naraku personality would return to how it was before and once he was impregnated with the jewel so would his powers. The Shikon Jewel had told him all this. Some how it knew it all, it knew that Naraku's powers weren't just gone, they were suppressed by a powerful magic. Once Naraku accepted the darkness that magic can and will be destroyed by the jewel. After all the Shikon Jewel need a strong host.

Byakuya decided to leave the cave to get some fresh air. It would take some time till the prosses was complete and there was no worry about Naraku escaping. When he came to he would probably encourage him to claim his body again. The faster he got pregnant the faster he be restored to full power. The dragon licked his lips picturing the spider being his willing lover.

…..

After a day of searching for Naraku on his own Sesshoumaru had swallowed his pride and agreed to team of with his brother and his pack. Byakuya's scent had disappeared in the wind. The priestess could sense the jewel shard but where ever the demon had gone, he was too far away for her to feel.

Being around his brother was unbearable. The constant pestering and arrogance nearly drove him made. He had managed to doge the questions about Naraku being in his castle but after a while he had to tell them something.

He decided to tell them the truth but only the bare minimum.

"So Kouga made Naraku weak, kept him as a breeding brood them rented him out to you?" his brother asked.

There was a long and pleasant silence after that.

The first one to speak was the youngest. "How can a half demon bare full blooded offspring?" the little fox demon asked.

"Magic" he replied. For the youngen this answer seemed to be enough to suffice.

"Wait, what magic, and where did Kouga get it from?" the monk asked.

"Ask him yourself" There, now he transfer the responsibility of explaining the situation to that wolf.

His brother growled at him. "I can't believe you were that desperate to keep the blood line pure."

"You have no right to judge me. Just like father you have taken a human as a mate. And you've done it twice now."

The priestess cut in now. "You said you never slept with Kikiyou" She burst into tears.

Inuyasha gave his brother a dirty look and rushed to comfort her. "He's lying"

Sesshoumaru heard the girl say, sit boy and watched happily when his brothers face kissed the ground.

Two more days' past before they got their first lead. A village on the borders of Sesshoumaru's territory had witness calming to have seen a winged beast flying through the air. It would have been any demon but it was there best shot.

As soon as they got there an angry mob greeted them.

About twenty men were arms with torches, picks axes and metal forks. They surround the small party.

"Some greeting" Inuyasha sighed. He was less than worried. "Sango, you're the demon hunter. People usually listen to you. Miroku since you're a priest help her out."

Just like Inuyasha said the priest and slayer talked to the crowed. Though there were three demons in the group the familiar outfits of a demon slayer and holy man seemed to calm down the crowed.

"Do you always go through this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It happens a lot. Villages, especially ones this far don't like demons or hanyou's. Usually I camp out in the woods while everyone else rents a room. Kiarra can pass as a cat and Shippo can hide in Kogome's book bag. It rare that a town would let me in."

"Must be lonely" Sesshoumaru muttered.

Soon Sango and Miroku returned.

"Well the village won't let any of us in. Guess we are camping tonight." The monk informed him.

"They're on edge because a demon matching Byakuya's description attacked one of the villager's huts recently. He didn't kill anybody but he stole food. The family who was robbed said he had a man with long black hair with him. From what they saw it looked like the man was a prisoner of the demon."

"Sounds like Naraku"

"They all said his body was full of claw marks and bruises and-"the slayer blushed. "He was completely naked."

Sesshoumaru was wondering while everyone was looking at him.

"Sesshoumaru your eyes have turned red." Kogome pulled out her hand mirror and showed him his own blood colored eyes.

"Calm down. Well find him soon." His brother said before sniffing the air.

Taking a deep breath he concentrated on keeping his demon at bay. There would be a chance to let it out when he found that dragon demon.

"I think I can smell Naraku" Inuyasha said.

"And I think I can sense the Shikon Jewel."

So they were off on the trail once again. This time certain that they would find their target. After traveling for a few hours, they came to the entrance of a cave.

I DON'T LIKE WRITING FIGHT SCENCES SO MUCH SO IM GOING TO GO THREW THIS ONE FAST

Sesshoumaru could smell Naraku from inside. He was about to go in when he felt some one above him. An object came hurling down and with out a second thought he pulled out his blade and cut it in half.

Sliced perfectly in half, near his feet, laid the pieces of an enormous bolder. Laughter echoed above the group.

"And here I was hoping that would crack your head open."

Byakuya was flying in the air above him. His hands rest firmly on his hips while his large wings flapped behind him.

Sesshoumaru eyes darken. He could smell Naraku on the demon. "You foul creature. How dare you steal someone under my protection."

The demon laughed again. He easily dodged the black orbs Seshoumaru flicked at him.

"I didn't steal him. He came with me willingly. The promise to return his powers was all it took."

The demon extended his hand and surprising everyone he caught a space orb in his hand. "Reflect." He said while throwing it back at Sesshoumaru, who narrowly manage to doge it. The area where it hit was sucked inside the black whole leaving a massive creator.

"Having trouble" Byakuya mocked. Those amused filled eyes quickly twisted to agony when he felt a sharp pain in the base of one of his wings. The priestess had caught him by surprised and used the opportunity to shoot an arrow at him. It purifying powers burnt his flesh and paralyzed his wings causing him to plummet down,

"Take that you monster." Kagome quickly reload and shot another arrow into his eye. At the same time Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru charged and both of them slashed him with their swords. The demon was dead before he reached the ground.

"That was rather easy." Scratching his head the hanyou turned to his brother. "I guess we just needed to work together."

"He was far too arrogant and paid the price for underestimating his opponent."

While his brother and friends were trying to rip the Shikon jewel out of the corps Sesshoumaru made his way into the cave. The first thing he notice was the strong scent of sex. The odor was thick and covered the area like a fog. Sesshoumaru already knew what to expect but seeing Naraku lying on the floor naked and motionless, filled him with dread and guilt. He was supposed to protected him and he failed. Naraku had been snatched from his own home, his own room and he couldn't stop it. It was because of him that Naraku was covered in claw marks and bruises. He should have found him sooner.

He kneeled down to expect the spider. Naraku had been beaten, starved, and raped but he was alive. Taking Naraku into his embrace he gently shook him till he began to stir.

It took a moment to for Naraku's to focus his vision. When he saw Sesshoumaru his body stiffened. His expression was one of panic and surprise.

"Calm yourself. You are no longer in danger." He said softly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

The dog demon raised an eye brow. He wasn't expecting Naraku to growl out his name like that. Maybe he was still in shock?

Before he knew what to do two arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so glade you came. That monster did horrible things to me." Naraku hugged him tighter.

"He is dead now. That beast will never bother you again." Sesshoumaru slowly closed his arms around the hanyou. Affectionate touches were new to him but it right to comfort the spider like this.

"And the jewel shard?"

"My brother and his friends have it"

"Can you get it for me? I would be able to heal with it."

Naraku's eyes showed panic again when Sesshoumaru reached for his sword. He thought the demon would slay him but instead he used it to heal his body. When Naraku tried to move Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"I'll carry you. We should leave while they are distracted. They might want vengeance on you and I do not wish to fight Inuyasha today."

Picking up Naraku he looked around.

"The cave has another exist down there." Naraku pointed to a tunnel.

Swiftly Sesshoumaru left carrying Naraku. Inuyasha and his friends where to distracted celebrating their victory to notice the pair disappear or that the Shikon jewel was missing one tiny shard.

Oh guys, i knows it been awhile and im sorry. Just wanted to let u know this story hasn't been abandoned. I have an idea on how it will end and where still a way off from this tails conclusion. Dont forget to review.

.


End file.
